Cowboy & Pixie
by Maikki
Summary: Alice & Jasper viettävät yhden yön yhdessä. Mutta mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuu?
1. Prologi

Nimi: Cowboy & Pixie

Kirjoittaja: Marie

Ikäraja: k-15

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Genre: Draama, flyffy

Prologi

_Jpov_

"Mitä Cowboylle saisi olla?" pirteä ääni kysyi. En vastannut mitään katselin vain naista, jolle ääni kuului. Hän oli pieni, mustahiuksinen ja hento piirteinen. Vaatetus oli pelkkää merkkivaatteita tai ainakin minusta ne näyttivät merkkivaatteilta. En ollut koskaan katsellut muodin perään.

"Hei, minä puhun sinulle", nainen herätti minut tainnoksistani.

"Anteeksi, neiti. Olin ajatuksissani", pyysin nolona anteeksi ja naisen kasvoille nousi valaiseva hymy.

"Ei se mitään, Cowboy. Mitä saisi olla?" hän näytti olevan valmiina ottamaan oikean pullon esille.

"Mitä neiti suosittelee?" väläytin hänelle parhaimman hymyni ja hän katsoi minua hetken sanattomana, jonka jälkeen hänen katseensa siirtyi kelloa kohti.

"En mitään", hän hymyili minulle pirullisesti ja nautti aivan varmasti hämmästyneestä katseestani. "George, voisitko tehdä herralle drinkin? Minun vuoroni loppui juuri."

Hän riisui lyhyen esiliinan yltään ja eteeni ilmaantui, tumma, hieman lihava ja viiksekäs mies.

"Nähdään kohta", nainen nojautui baaritiskin yli korvani viereen ja kuiskasi, jonka jälkeen jätti minut Georgen armoille.

"Mitä saisi olla?" mies kysyi mutkattoman oloisena ja alkoi pelleillä snapsilaseilla,

"Tuplaviski", pyysin tietämättä oikeastaan itsekkään miksi.

"Ole hyvä", George kaatoi sen minulle hetkessä, etten ehtinyt edes ajattelemaan mitään kunnolla. "Tuleeko muuta?"

Pudistin päätäni, ja eteeni suorastaan tyrkättiin tuplaviskilasi. Enkä edes ehtinyt tarttua siihen, kun nainen tuli takaisin ja istuutui viereeni. Hän oli laittanut jalkaansa korkeat korot, jotka tekivät hänestä hieman pidemmän kuin mitä hän oli ollut tiskin toisella puolella.

"Hei, Cowboy!", nainen huudahti iloisena.

"Minulla on nimikin, Pixie", annoin puolestani hänelle lempinimen, koska minusta hän vaikutti enemmän keijukaiselta kuin ihmiseltä.

"Niinkö?" hän kohotti tummia kulmiaan kiinnostuneen oloisena. "Mikä se on?"

"Jasper Whitlock, neiti", ojensin kohteliaana käteni hänelle.

"Alice Brandon", nianen tarttui siihen ja ravisti varmalla otteella. "Pistetään juhlaksi."

"Onko meillä jotain syytä juhlia?" kysyin kohteliaana ottaen vastaan minkä syyn tahansa. Juhlisin erittäin mielelläni Alice Brandonin kanssa.

"Palkkapäivä", hän virnisti ja kumosi tuplaviskini yhdellä kulauksella alas. "Mutta ensin tarvitsemme parempia juomia. George, se tavallinen meille molemmille."

Katsoin hetken aikaa häntä ihmeissäni, mutta illan aikana minulle selvisi, että Alice Brandon oli energiaa täynnä olevan keijukainen, eikä se edes näyttänyt ehtyvän. Me tulimme heti juttuun, sanoisin hyvin, mutta tietäisin sen olevan valetta, koska se oli jotain enemmän. Kerroin itsestäni melkein kaiken ja kuuntelin, kun Alice kertoi oman tarinansa. Hulluttelimme ja flirttailimme estottomasti toisillemme.

"No niin rakastavaiset, eiköhän olisi aika hankkia oma huone", vieressämme istuva mies huomautti, kun Alice siirtyi istumaan jostain syystä syliini.

"Meille vai teille?" hän kysyi yllättäen kapsahtaen samalla kaulaani ja toimien ripeästi. "George, lasku minun piikkiini."

"Miten vain haluat, kultaseni", annoin päätösvallan Alicelle ennakoiden hänen kuitenkin jo päättäneen mitä tulisimme tekemään, enkä todellakaan olisi halunnut viedä häntä hotellihuoneeseeni, joka oli muodostunut sekasotkuksi parin päivän aikana, jotka olin asunut siellä.

"Minun luokseni", hän päätti, enkä ollut vastauksesta yhtään yllättänyt. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan olin ulkona Alicen kanssa suutelemassa täyttä päätä. Lopetimme vain noustaksemme taksiin, mutta tauko ei ollut kovin pitkä. Jatkoimme suutelemista taksin takapenkillä ja annoin käsieni vaeltaa Alicen hiuksien läpi.

Mielestäni olimme aivan liian pian perillä hänen asunnollaan, tosin emme olisi huomanneet sitä ellei taksikuski olisi rykäissyt erittäin äänekkäästi ja keskeyttänyt meitä. Maksoin kyydin nopeasti, koska Alice hoputti minua koko ajan vieressä ja kiirehti sen jälkeen nopeasti juoksuun jättäen minut jälkeensä. Saavutin hänet vasta hänen asuntonsa ovella, jonne hän oli jäänyt minua odottamaan. Sen jälkeen tiemme vei suoraan makuuhuoneeseen.

Aamulla auringonvalo herätti minut. Päätäni pakotti, kuten aina krapulassa. Hetkeen en kiinnittänyt ollenkaan huomiota siihen missä olin. Makasin vain sängyssä, rekisteröimättä ympäristöä sen kummemmin ja tuijotin kattoon, kunnes Alice liikahti vieressäni. Hän oli käpertynyt kylkeeni saman peiton alle ja tuntui kuuluvan siihen. Minulla oli luonnollinen olo. Käteni oli kietoutunut Alicen ympärille ja se tuntui mukavalta. Meillä oli ollut upea yö yhdessä.

Tarkastelin Alicen piirteitä, imien niitä muistiini. Tiesin, että minun oli pian noustava ja lähdettävä hänen luotaan. Enkä tiennyt näkisinkö häntä enää koskaan. Se tuntui pahalta.

"Huomenta, Cowboy", Alice herätti minut mietteistäni. "Tiedäthän sinä, että on epäkohteliasta tuijottaa."

"Totta kai. Äitini opetti minut tavoille", sanoin nauraen ja suutelin hntä. "Huomenta, Pixie."

"Kuinka paljon kello on?" hän kysyi haukoitellen.

"10. Minun pitäisi kohta nousta", kuulin omassa äänessäni pettymyksen.

"Miksi?" Alice käpertyi tiukemmin minua vasten.

"Lentoni lähtee 4:ltä, enkä ole vielä edes pakannut", kerroin ja vedin hänet syliini. "Minun on pakko nousta ja lähteä."

Alice ei kuitenkaan enää kuullut sitä. Kevyt tuhina paljasti hänen nukahtaneen uudestaan. Pidin häntä hetken sylissäni, ennen kuin nousin ja pukeuduin. Peittelin hänet lämpimästi ja annoin suukon otsalle. Etsin palan paperia, johon kirjoitin kynällä hänelle viestin, jonka jätin hänen yöpöydällensä. Raskain mielin suljin Alicen asunnon ulko-oven tietämättä näkisinkö häntä enää koskaan uudestaan.


	2. Luku 1

_A Pov_

Olin jännittynyt. Kaiken piti mennä suunnitelman mukaan, joka ikisen yksityiskohdan oli onnistuttava. Olin suunnitellut Bellan häitä jo monta kuukautta, kuukauden täysipäiväisesti yrittäen epätoivoisesti saada itseni samalla unohtamaan. Mitään ei ollut tapahtunut, olin uneksinut kaiken ja sen unen takia Bella oli joutunut tulemaan asuntooni avaimilla, jotka olin joskus lainannut hänelle, enkä ollut koskaan muistanut pyytää niitä takaisin. Hän herätti minut, eikä unestani ollut jäänyt minulle mitään jälkeen. Se olikin ollut liian hyvä ollakseen totta.  
Lopulta häät olivat ovella ja minun oloni oli huono. Morsian ei ollut innoissaan, hän olisi halunnut pienet häät Vegasissa, jossa hän olisi pystynyt käyttämään farkkuja ja mukavaa hupparia, mutta olin pistänyt vastaan. Kaikki oli menossa pieleen.  
Minun olisi pitänyt olla auttamassa Bellaa, joka oli ollut paras ystäväni päiväkodista saakka, eikä vaikeroida mielessäni vatsassa mylläävää huonoa oloa. Olin 90% varma, että kaikki johtui eilen tekemästä ruoastani, jonka olin unohtanut pöydälle liian pitkäksi aikaa ennen kuin söin sen lopulta. Henkäisi syvään ja unohdettavien asioideni lista piteni.  
"Bella, oletko valmis?" huhuilin, kun avasin hänen huoneensa oven. Löysin hänet istumasta sängyltään valkoinen puku päällään outo ilme kasvoillaan. "Mikä hätänä?"  
Kiirehdin hänen luokseen huolestuneena ja istuin viereen varoen kuitenkin valkoista kangasta.  
"Ei mikään", hän käänsi katseensa minun ja huomasin hänen silmissään hämmennyksen. "Rose on tulossa."  
Tieto sai minutkin hämmästymään. Rose oli ennen ollut paras ystävämme, kunnes oli Bellan kanssa ihastunut Edwardiin, mieheen, jonka kanssa Bella tulisi menemään naimisiin alle tunnin sisällä. Olin joutunut silloin kahden tulen väliin heidän tapellessa Edwardista, tai oikeastaan Rose tappeli ja Bella katseli vaitonaisena sivusta, kun Rose yrittämällä yritti saada Edwardin huomion itseensä. Se ei onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin. Lopulta Edward valitsi Bellan ja Rose siirtyi opiskelemaan toisaalle  
"Oikeastiko?" hämmennys kuuluu vielä selvemmin äänestäni. Olin kyllä lähettänyt hänelle kutsun, mutta en ollut uskonut hänen todella tulevan.  
"Hän soitti juuri. Sanoi tulevansa kymmenen minuutin sisällä", Bella piteli käsissään punaista kännykkäänsä.  
Minä en olisi juuri tälläistä kaivannut kaiken päälle. En todellakaan. Ainoa paikka mihin pystyin Rosen näin äkkiseltään sijoittamaan varsinaisessa juhlatilaisuudessa sijaitsi minun ja Edwardin parhaan ystävän ja bestmanin, Emmettin pöydässä. Rosen tuntien hän toisi kuitenkin mukanansa avecin ja ainoastaan meidän pöydässämme oli kaksi paikkaa vapaana, eikä Rose olisi varmasti suostunut eroamaan avecistaan. Joten ainoa vaihtoehto oli alistua ja kestää, vaikka minua Rosen tuleminen ei eniten koskettanutkaan.  
"Sepä hienoa", sain takelletuksi ja unohdin hetkeksi huonon oloni. Vedin hymyn kasvoilleni ja näyttelin pirteää, vaikka uutinen oli saanut minut tolaltani. "Nouseppa nyt ylös, niin laitetaan sinut kokonaan valmiiksi."  
Bella nyökkäsi ja minä autoin hänet pystyyn, muuten hän olisi heti ylös päästyään kaatunut rähmälleen maahan kenkiensä korkojen takia. En ollut koskaan tuntenut yhtä kömpelöä ihmistä kuin Bella, enkä edes uskonut koskaan tapaavan ihmistä, joka ylittäisi hänen tasoaan. Se oli aika ilkeästi sanottu, mutta tiesin, ettei Bella pahastunut, koska ajatteli itse samoin.  
Sängyn toisessa päässä lepäsi Edwardin isoäidille kuulunut tiara, jonka olimme Esmen, Edwardin äidin kanssa huomanneet sopivan täydellisesti Bellalle ja Bellan pukun. Tiarassa oli kiinni kaunis huntu, jonka Bellan äiti, Renee oli antanut tyttärelleen omasta puvustaan. .  
Jouduin hieman kurkottelemaan saadakseni tiaran kunnolla Bellan päähän kiinni, mutta onnistuttuani edessäni seisoi taivaallinen ilmestys. Bella näytti uskomattoman kauniilta.  
"Ette ikinä arvaa..." Renee astui koputtamatta sisään, mutta hänen lauseensa loppui kesken, kun hän näki Bellan. "Voi, Bella!"  
Renee kapsahti Bellan kaulaan ja minä varoitin häntä katseella ja pienellä yskähdyksellä. Bellan puku ei missään tapauksessa saanut mennä syttyyn, eikä siihen saanut tipahtaa yhtäkään kyyneltä, muuten koko puku olisi pilalla.  
"Ilmeisesti tuo tarkoittaa, että sisään voi tulla", tyrmäävän kaunis, punaiseen pukuun pukeutunut vaaleaverikkö astui sisään.  
"Rose", tuijotin häntä suu auki. En ollut uskoa silmiäni, hän oli tullut sittenkin ja entistä kauniimpana. Tunsin hänen kätensä ympärilläni ja hienoisen hajuveden hajun, josta en pitänyt ollenkaan.  
"Alice, ihana nähdä sinua ja kiitos kutsusta", halasin häntä pikaisesti takaisin, ennen kuin hän käänsi huomionsa Bellaan ja Reneen, jonka silmät olivat täynnä kyyneleitä.  
"Bella, sinä näytät upealta!" Rose sanoi ja tervehti häkeltyneen oloista Bellaa. "Olen pahoillani, että käyttäydyin hutsumaisesti silloin, vaikka näin teidät kuuluvan yhteen. Annathan anteeksi?"  
Räpyttelin hetken kiivaasti silmiäni. Puhdasta Rosalie Halea, suorasukaista, mutta silti kaunopuheisesti esitettyä. Katsahdin Bellaa ja huomasin hänen jäätyneen järkytyksestä, kun Rose halasi häntä.  
"Bella, oletko kunnossa?" Rose huomasi, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan, kun Bella ei kietonut käsiään hänen ympärilleen. Kysymys sai Bellan havahtumaan.  
"Olen kunnossa. En vain pysty kävelemään näillä kengillä", Bella huokaisi saaden Rosen naurahtamaan.  
"Sama vanha Bella", Rosen kasvoille nousi hymy, ennen kuin hän vakavoitui taas. "Saanhan anteeksi, Bella? Olen kaivannut ystävyyttämme."  
Suhdauduin varauksella Rosen sanoihin, en luottanut häneen. Äänensävy, jolla hän lausui anteeksipyyntönsä oli jotenkin liian täydellinen. Katumuksen ja surun pystyi kummakin kuulemaan liiankin hyvin.  
"Tietenkin saat. Me olemme kaivanneet sinua", Bellan kasvoille nousi pieni hymy, kuten myös Rosen. Minua teki pahaa katsoa koko kohtausta.  
"Hienoa!" Rose halasi Bellaa uudestaan, tällä kertaa paremmalla menestyksellä. "Minun täytyy mennä. Jätin Jazzin alakertaan odottamaan. Raukkaparka on varmasti ihan hukassa vieraiden ihmisten keskellä."  
"Minunkin täytyy mennä. Lähetän Charlien tänne hakemaan teitä", Renee kuivasi kyyneleensä ja poistui Rosalien mukana alakertaan.  
Katsoin huolestuneena Bellaa, joka näytti tavallista kalpeammalta, enkä tiennyt johtuiko se häistä vai Rosalien tapaamisesta.  
Hän nyökkäsi minulle pienesti ja rentouduin hieman.  
"En ole ainakaan juoksemassa karkuun tai oksentamassa", hän otti yhden horjuvan askeleen, mutta päätti sen jälkeen odottaa viisaasti isänsä tuloa.  
Paha olo iski juuri silloin, kun sitä vähiten odotin. Minua kuvotti ja jouduin juoksemaan vessaan. Onneksi se ei ollut kaukana, muuten olisin sotkenut Culleneiden lattian.  
"Alice, oletko kunnossa?" kuulin huolen Bellan äänestä, kun oksensin aamiaiseni ulos ja huuhdoin sen pois. Suussani tuntui ikävä maku, joten otin hanasta vettä ja yritin huuhdella sen pois.  
"Olen. Söin vain eilen pilaantunut ruokaa", selitin nopeasti. Paha olo oli hieman laantunut oksentamisen jälkeen, vaikka tunsin sen silti odottavan uutta vuoroa iskeä.  
"Bella, Alice, oletteko valmiit?" Charlie tuli huoneeseen ja kuulin hämmästyneen äänen, kun hän näki Bellan. Olin mielissäni, vaikka en osoittanutkaan sitä mitenkään, koska minun ansiotani kaikki tämä oli.  
"Olemme", minä kiirehdin vessasta pois ja nappasin kukkapuskani sängyltä. Charlie ei edes katsonut minuun, niin lumoutunut hän oli tyttärestään. "Minä menen edeltä. Laskekaa kymmeneen ja tulkaa sitten perässä."  
Charlie tarttui Bellaa kädestä ja minä huokaisin syvään astuessani ulos. Kävelin rauhallisella tahdilla portaat tyylikkäästi alas, vaikka ketään ei ollut näkemässä. Kuulin Bellan ja Charlien tulevan takanani juuri oikean välimatkan päässä, kun astuin itse Culleneiden valtavaan olohuoneeseen, joka oli muuttunut käsissäni upeaksi vihkiäissaliksi. Musiikki alkoi soimaan ja kaikkien katseet kääntyivät minun suuntaani. Hymyilin itsekseni kun kuulin ihailevat huokaukset ja käänsin katseen kohti alttaria, jossa Edward ja Emmett odottivat. Iso, nallekarhumainen Emmett väläytti minulle hymyn, johon vastasin. Jostain syystä Emmett löysi aina jostain jotain hauskaa, eikä kukaan koskaan täysin ymmärtänyt häntä.  
Nyökkäsin Edwardille, joka hymyili hermostuneesti minulle ja otin oman paikkani, josta näin koko huoneen ja siellä istuvat ihmiset. Huomasin Rosen istuvan takarivissä. Hän loisti väkijoukon keskeltä, mutta huomasin Bellan kuitenkin vievän voiton. Rosen seuralainen oli hänen vieressään kasvot piilossa minulta. Näin ainoastaan vaaleat lyhyet hiukset.  
Käänsin katseeni nopeasti pois, jottei kumpikaan huomaisi tuijotustani, ja huomasin Bellan tulleen jo alttarin eteen. Charlie ojensi hänen kätensä Edwardille. Katselin hetken kuinka rakastavaiset viestivät silmillään toisilleen jotain ja Charlie meni omalle paikalleen. Vihkiminen alkoi.  
Kuuntelin ensin tarkkaavaisena, enkä kiinnittänyt mihinkään muuhun huomiota. Sanat, jotka pappi lausui kuvasivat täydellisesti Edwardia ja Bellaa. En voinut olla miettimättä löytäisinkö minä koskaan mitään samanlaista. Hetken huumaa ehkä, muttei mitään muuta.  
Harhauduin hetkeksi kuulemasta ja huomasin Emmettin hymyilevän minulle. Hymyilin takaisin ja hankin huomioni takaisin, mutta tunnen jonkun tuijottavan minua. Vastustan kiusausta kääntyä ja katsoa kuka se oikein on, koska kaiken järjen mukaan kukaan ei katsoisi minua tälläisessa tilaisuudessa.  
Uteliaisuus vei kuitenkin lopulta voiton ja käännyin hiljaa katsomaan kuka minua oikein tuijotti. Katseeni harhaili hetken ihmisten keskellä, kunnes huomasin _hänet._ Rosen mystisen seuralaisen, "Jazzin."  
Juuri minun tuuria, se mitä tulisesti yritin unohtaa ilmestyi yhtäkkiä muistuttamaan itsestään. _Cowboy_ tuijotti minua häpeättömän avoimesti outo ilme kasvoillaan. En tajunnut miksi, koska hänhän se jätti minut, enkä minä häntä. Yö tulvi muistiini, enkä saanut sitä muuttumaan uneksi, vaikka kuinka olisin halunnut. Minä en tavallisesti tehnyt mitään sen tyylistä.  
Ajatukseni olivat hetkessä sekaisin. Minä vain tuijotin Cowboyta ja hän tuijotti minua. Hän oli leikkauttanut hiuksensa lyhyiksi, mikä sai minut haluamaan pyöritellä sormiani niissä. Ravistin hetken päätäni, yrittäen unohtaa sellaiset ajatukset. Cowboy ei kuulunut minulle, hän oli Rosen seuralainen ja sellaisena pysyikin, enkä ollut antanut hänelle edes anteeksi. Käänsin huomioni päättäväisesti takaisin vihkimiseen, joka oli jo loppusuoralla.  
Sen päätyttyä Bella ja Edward lähtivät ensimmäisinä ulos ja juhlakansa seurasi heidän perässään. Oli kättelyiden vuoro, mutta minun piti varmistaa pari asiaa keittiöstä, joten lähdin toiseen suuntaan kuin kaikki muut. Näin Rosen ja Cowboyn väkijoukon keskellä, he pitivät toisiaan kädestä. Käänsin nopeasti pääni pois ja keskitin ajatukset häihin.  
Keittiössä oli kaikki hyvin, mutta viivyttelin siellä silti. Katselin ikkunasta, kun vieraat hiljalleen valuivat paikoilleen ja juttelivat keskenään. Astuin ulos vasta, kun olin varmasti varma, että pystyin kohtaamaan Cowboyn.  
He istuivat jo pöydässämme, kukaan ei puhunut mitään tuijottelivat sinne tänne. Tajusin kuinka Rosen näkeminen voisi oikeasti vaikuttaa Emmettiin, joka oli ollut häneen ihastunut ala-asteen ensimmäiseltä luokalta asti, mutta ei ollut koskaan tuonut esille tunteita. Minä ja Bellakin olimme huomanneet ne vasta Rosen lähdön jälkeen, kun Emmett yhtäkkiä oli muuttunut synkäksi, eikä lähtenyt meidän kanssamme mihinkään. Se oli pelottavaa aikaa, ja mietin tosissani miten nyt kävisi.  
Emmett nosti katseensa minua kohti ja huusi silmillään apua. Ilmeisesti tilanne oli jatkunut hänen mielestään liian pitkään.  
"Hei!" tulin pöydän luo ja Emmett nousi antamaan minulle tuolin, jolle istuutua.  
"Alice!" Rose huudahti ilahtuneena. "Saanko esitellä sinulle Jazzin?"  
"Jazz" yskäisi ja Rose katsoi häntä kummastuneena.  
"Anteeksi, Jasperin", Rose muljautti silmiään. Ojensin käteni Jasperille ja leikin, etten ollut koskaan tavannut häntä. Hän ryhtyi leikkiin mukaan ja kohdatessani hänen silmänsä niissä oli ärtymystä.  
"Alice", me ravistelimme käsiämme. Tunsin sähköiskun kaltaisen kipinän, joka levisi koko ruumiiseemme. En olisi halunnut päästää irti, mutta Rose ja Emmett katsoivat meitä ihmeissään. Päästimme irti ja pöytämme vajosi epämiellyttävään hiljaisuuteen. Toiset pöydät puhuivat niitä näitä Edwardin ja Bellan kuherrellessa omissa oloissaan.  
Minä ja Emmett pidimme puheemme, jonka jälkeen istuimme takaisin ja vajosimme hiljaisuuteen. Tanssin alkaessa Jasper katosi jonnekkin ja Rosalie sai monta hakijaa. Emmett katsoi minua kysyvästi ja minä suostuin.

Tanssimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa välillämme, kumpikaan ei oikein osannut sanoa mitään. Minä mietin mitä mietin ja Emmett mietti Rosea, joka tanssi vieressämme uskomattoman sulokkaasti. Paha oloni iski jälleen, mutta sinnittelin kappaleen loppuun asti, ennen kuin ryntäsin sisälle. Emmett jäi katsomaan sanattomana perääni.  
Ehdin vessaan asti ennen kuin oksensin taas. Tänään ei todellakaan ollut minun päiväni. Jostain minulle iski halu vain käpertyä sänkyyni nukkumaan, mutta tiesin, etten voinut tehdä sitä. Kokosin itseni ja siistin pahimmat epäkohdat, sekä kurlasin suuni vedellä.  
Olin menossa jo takaisin ulos, kun näin kirjaston oven olevan kutsuvasti raollaan. Ei kukaan pahastuisi, jos kaaso olisi hetken aikaa poissa. Olisin voinut käpertyä yhteen kirjaston mukavista nojatuoleista ja lukea jonkun sopivan kirjan. Astuin sisään ja suljin oven perässäni. Hengitin keuhkoihini vanhojen kirjojen hajua. Suljin silmäni ja istahdin lähimmälle tuolille. Olin täysin rauhallinen.  
Joku tuijotti minua, tunsin sen. Kuulin sivun kääntyvän, ja tajusin, etten ollut huoneessa yksin. Avasin silmäni.  
"Päivää", Cowboy tuijotti minua täysin käsittämätön ilme kasvoillaan. En vastannut hänelle mitään. "Pixie?"  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet, _Cowboy_?" kysyin herttaisesti ja hän kohotti kirjaansa. "Tarkoitan yleensäkin Edwardin ja Bellan häissä."  
"Sinä kutsuit Rozin ja minä tulin hänen mukanaan. Yksinkertaista", Cowboy sanoi. Olisin voinut kuunnella hänen ääntään pitkään ja hartaasti. "Miksi sinä et soittanut?"  
"Mitä?" olin kummissani. Miksi minun olisi pitänyt soittaa? Hänhän se jätti minut.  
"Niin. Minä jätin sinulle numeroni, mutta sinä et missään välissä antanut minulle omaasi", Cowboy katsoi minua kysyvästi. En osannut sanoa mitään. Olin täysin ymmälläni. "Jätin yöpöydällesi lapun, jossa selitin kaiken, etkö saanut sitä?"  
Bella! Hän oli tullut asuntooni ja herättänyt minut kompuroimalla yöpöytääni vasten. Lappu oli kai pudonnut sänkyni alle, koska olin heti sen jälkeen ottanut kuukauden loman töistäni ja tullut tänne suunnittelemaan Bellan häitä. Minun oli etsittävä Bella, en pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta. Minun unohtamisyritykseni olivat siis hänen syyntänsä.  
"Anteeksi, minun täytyy mennä", sain sanotuksiksi. Poistuin kirjastosta, enkä katsonut lähtikö Cowboy perääni. Minun oli etsittävä Bella.


	3. Luku 2

_J pov_

Minä odotin ja odotin. Ei mitään. Ei soittoa tai tekstiviestiä, ei mitään. Eikä minulla ollut hänen numeroaan, jonka takia elin sumussa kaksi viikkoa, jonka jälkeen iski viha.

En ollut merkinnyt hänelle mitään. Olin vain satunnainen tyyppi, jonka hän iski baarista. Hän oli varmasti tehnyt niin aikaisemminkin. Etsi itselleen panokumppanin silloin kuin itse halusi.

Yritin unohtaa hänet, työskentelin kahden edestä, enkä nukkunut kuin pakon edessä, koska hän kulki unissani, eikä jättänyt minua koskaan yksin.

Tulin kotiin, heitin avaimeni pöydälle ja nostin postin lattialta. Laskuja, mainoksia ja yksi kirje. Hetkeksi turha toivo nousi sisimpääni, mutta sitten tajusin asian oikean laidan ja luin kenelle kirje oli osoitettu. Rozille, joka asui kanssani. Hän oli muuttanut luokseni muutama vuosi sitten ja selviytynyt tähän asti, mistä annoin hänelle kaiken kunnian. Emme olleet kumpikaan mitään ideaalisia asuinkumppaneita.

"Roz!", huusin, vaikka tiesin hänen olevan autotallissa, jota kohden lähdin kävelemään. Hän tuli puoli välissä minua vastaan öljyläikkä kasvoissaan. "Sinulle tuli kirje."

"Mitä?" hän kysyi ihmeissään ja vapautti vaaleat hiuksensa. Nostin kirjeen hänen silmiensä tasolle ja Roz vain tuijotti sitä ihmeissään, vaikka se ei ollut kuin yksinkertainen valkoinen kuori.

"Anna se", Roz ei antanut minun edes tajuta mitä tapahtui, kun hän oli jo repinyt kuoren auki ja lukenut kirjeen läpi. Näin hänen silmiensä vilistävän edestakaisin ja suurenevan mitä pidemmälle hän pääsi.

Yhtäkkiä se tipahti hänen käsistään ja Roz juoksi takaisin autotalliin, ja piti kasvonsa piilossa minulta. En mennyt hänen peräänsä, koska tiesin Rozin tarvitsevan aikaa, vaikka en tiennyt mitä kirjeessä oli lukenut. Nostin sen kuitenkin lattialta pois ja laitoin takaisin kuoreensa. En lukenut kirjettä, en halunnut todellakaan pettää Rozin luottamusta.

Katsoin kuitenkin nopeasti kuoresta, mistä päin kirje oli peräisin, enkä sen jälkeen enää ihmetellyt Rozin reaktiota. Menneisyyden haamuja saattoi paeta, mutta aina jossain välissä ne saavuttivat ja nostivat kaiken takaisin pintaan.

"Jasper?" kuulin Rozin huhuilevan heikosti. Istuin keittiössä tekemässä ristisanaa, jota olin jo täydentänyt jonkin aikaa. Olin tiennyt Rozin lopulta tulevan ulos piilostaan ja kertovan huolensa. Minun oli vain pitänyt odottaa sitä monta tuntia, mutta lopulta hän oli tullut ihmisten ilmoille.

"Keittiössä", ilmoitin olinpaikkani ja lisäsin sen jälkeen uuden sanan ristikoon. Rozin kirje lojui pöydällä, enkä ollut koskenutkaan siihen sen jälkeen, kun olin sen nostanut lattialta. Hän kuitenkin itse kertoisi, mitä kirjeen sisällä oli. Hän käveli sisään, silmät laajenneina ja hiukset sekaisin onnistuen silti näyttämään upealta. Hän katsahti kirjettä ja rypisti sille nenäänsä.

"Luitko sen?" hän kysyi hiljaa ja istuutui viereeni. Pudistin päätäni. "Hyvä. Sain kutsun parhaan ystäväni häihin."

Pieni tauko.

"Ongelmana on vain, että minä vikittelin hänen sulhastaan aikoinani, vaikka tiesin, ettei hän ollut kiinnostunut minusta. Tein kaikki temput ja hieman enemmänkin, eikä mikään auttanut. Tein epätoivoisia tekoja", Roz huokaisi syvään. "Lopulta Al käski minun lähteä ja sanoi, että aiheuttaisin vain pahaa itselleni."

Katselin häntä hetken aikaa kummastuneena, mutta Roz käsitti katseeni kokonaan väärin.

"Tai oikeastaan hän ei käskenyt minua lähtemään. Käsitin hänen sanomisensa, ettei minua kaivattu", Roz näytti surulliselta.

"Ja sitten tulit tänne", vedin hänet lähelleni.

"Kyllä", hän vastasi lyhyesti.

"Oletko menossa häihin?" kysyin varovaisesti ja tunsin Rozin painautuvan minua vasten.

"En tiedä", hän nyyhkäisi. "En kai, en ainakaan yksin."

"Auttaisiko, jos tulisin mukaasi?" ehdotin, koska tiesin Rozin pyrkivän siihen johdattelevan minua tahallaan.

"Tulisitko?" hän kysyi luoden oudun katseen minuun.

"Jos vain haluat", kuiskasin.

"Kiitos, Jazz."

Rozin mieliala oli heilahdellut sen jälkeen laidasta laitaan. Välillä olimme lähdössä ja heti seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli ehtinyt muuttaa mielensä. Annoin hänelle omaa tilaa, enkä hoputtanut mihinkään ja täällä sitten olin. Seisomassa upean talon aulassa yksin. Roz oli mennyt katsomaan morsianta jättäen minut huomiotta, mutta en valittanut. Roz oli aina ollut sellainen ja olin liian tottunut siihen edes huomatakseni.

Muut vieraat kiirehtivät ohitseni kohti avoimia kaksoisovia, joiden takana oli paljon tuoleja, sekä hermostunut sulhanen alttarilla. Itse en mennyt sisään, koska oli kohteliampaa odottaa Rozia ja tiesin, ettei hän pitäisi ollenkaan, jos pilaisin hänen dramaattisen sisääntulonsa menemällä saliin aikaisemmin.

Nyökyttelin kaikille ohi kulkijoille ja useimmat heistä hymyilivät minulle ja nyökkäsivät takaisin. Seisoin ryhdikkäänä, enkä kiinnittänyt huomiotani mihinkään, ennen kuin tunsin Rozin käden kädelläni.

"Jazz. Kiitos, että odotit", Roz hymyili ja kumarsin hänelle.

"Minun kunniani, neiti."

Hän nauroi vapautuneesti.

"Menemmekö sisään?"

Roz valitsi meille paikat morsiammen puolelta aivan takarivistä, josta kukaan ei nähnyt meitä, paitsi kääntämällä päätään, mutta me näimme kaikki. Se ei ollut ollenkaan Rozin tapaista, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli tehnyt todella pahoja asioita menneisyydessään, enkä uskonut ihmisten unohtaneen niitä.

Sulholla oli kuparin hiukset ja hän näytti hermostuneelta, kun iso lihaskimppu suoristi hänen solmiotaan, ja sanoi pari rohkaisevaa sanaa, jotka saivat pienen hermostuneen hymyn nousemaan sulhon kasvoille ja yhtäkkiä tajusin, etten edes tiennyt kenen häissä olin. Roz ei ollut koskaan maininnut sitä ja hän oli hankkinut lahjan ja kortin, jonka oli kirjoittanut itse. En kuitenkaan ehtinyt kysyä mitään, kun musiikkia alkoi soida.

Ensimmäisenä sisään astui morsiusneito, joka oli pukeutunut hennon vihreään pukuun. Hän oli upean näköinen ja räpyttelin hetken aikaa silmiäni, kun tajusin kuka hän oli. _Pixie_, jonka takia olin ollut masentunut kaksi viikkoa ja yhtäkkiä hän paljastui Rozin entiseksi tutuksi, ainakin luultavammin. Kohtalolla oli joskus liian outo huumorintaju minua kohtaan.

Olisi voinut luulla minun tuntevan vihaa häntä kohtaan, koska hän ei ollut soittanut minulle. Mutta minä en pystynyt tuntemaan sellaista. _Pixie_ lumosi minut, hän oli kauniimpi kuin olisin osannut kuvitellakaan. Tuijotin häntä, ahmin katseellani, laittaen jokaisen yksityiskohdan muistiin.

Minulla ei ole varsinaisesta vihkijäistilaisuudesta mitään muistikuvaa. _Pixie _vei kuuloni ja järkeni. Nousin silloin, kun Roz kopautti minua ja istuuduin samalla tapaa. Olin täysin poissa tästä maailmasta.

_Pixie_ tunnisti minut, kun katsoi kerran minuun päin. Hänen kasvoillaan välähti ihmetys ja tunnistaminen, mutta muista tunteista en saanut selvää. Olin aistivani vihaa, mutta mitä pahaa mitä olin tehnyt hänelle?

Ajatukset velloivat päässäni, enkä edes tajunnut, kun seremonia loppui ja _Pixie_ juoksi toisesta ovesta ulos, kun juhlakansa seurasi tuoretta avioparia toisista ovista ulos. Kadotin hänet näkyvistäni ja lumous haihtui. Tajusin taas ympäristöni, mutta en vieläkään osannut olla vihainen.

"Jazz, tule", Roz hoputti minua ja me liityimme joukkoon mukaan. Pääsimme aulaan asti, jossa ensimmäinen vanhus pysäytti meidät.

"Rosalie", hän tuli luoksemme avoimin sylin. "Mukava nähdä sinua."

"Rouva Foster", Roz halasi vanhaa lyhyttä naista, jolla oli karmiinin punainen puku ja siihen sopiva käsilaukku.

"Kukas tämä nuori herra tässä on?" rouva käänsi huomionsa minuun ja Roz katsoi minua odottavasti.

"Jasper Whitlock, rouva", kumarsin kohteliaasti ja otin rouvan hennon käden, jota käytin kevyesti huulilla. "Hauska tavata."

"Mikä hurmuri", rouva Foster näytti punastuvat. "Minun täytyykin tästä jo mennä. Näkemisiin."

Roz katsoi minua ylpeänä ja esitteli minut ilmeisesti mielellään seuraaville vanhoille pariskunnille, jotka olivat ilmeisesti hänen tuttujaan tai joita hän oli auttanut. Olin mieluusti kohtelias itseni, mutta olin henkisesti väsynyt, kun viimein pääsimme kättelemään vihkiparia.

Sen jälkeen siirryimme omaan pöytäämme, jossa lihaksikas bestmanni istui. Roz esitteli hänet Emmettiksi ja aivoini alkoivat toimia. Muistelin Rozin olleen ihastunut häneen joskus ja käytöksestä päätellen hän oli vieläkin. Mutta hiljaisuus heidän välillään oli kestämätöntä ja Emmettin käytös minua kohtaan oli kylmää ja nihkeää.

Asiaa ei pelastanut ollenkaan Pixien saapuminen. Roz esitteli meidät, mutta siihen se sitten jäikin. Kukaan ei puhunut mitään, paitsi Emmett ja Pixie pitäessään omat puheensa hääparin kunniaksi. Hiljaisuus oli kammottava, ja katseeni vaelteli siellä täällä palaten aina kuitenkin katselemaan Pixieta, joka istui hehkeänä minua vasta päätä. Oli aivan selvä, että hän ja Roz olivat entisiä ystäviä, siitä nyt ei ollut epäilystäkään.

Tanssi alkoi ja Emmett vei Pixien ensimmäisenä tanssiin ja Rozin viereen muodostui heti pitkä rivi tanssiinpyytäjiä. Itse en pitänyt tanssimisesta ollenkaan, vaikka sen taidon omasinkin äitini ansiosta, joten poistuin hiljaa sisälle, jossa muistelin nähneeni aulassa väläyksen kirjastoa erään oven takana.

Suuntasin sinne ja löysin kirjaston helposti. Siellä oli ihanan viileää ja vedin henkeeni vanhojen kirjojen hajua. Ulkona oli ollut kaunis ilma ja aurinko paistoi, mutta tunsin heti viihtyväni paremmin kirjastossa kirjaston keskellä, jossa näytti olevan todella mukavan oloisia tuoleja.

Kosketin varovasti kirjojen selkämyksiä ja valitsin umpimähkään yhden, jota siirryin lukemaan muhkeimpaan nojatuoliin. Uppouduin sen maailmaan täysin, mutta minut herätettiin sieltä oven kolauksella. Nostin päätäni varovasti ja näin Pixien nojaavan ovea vasten silmät kiinni. Katselin häntä hetken ja hymy nousi kasvoilleni.

Ajattelematta käänsin sivua, johon Pixie heräsi. Hän aukaisi silmänsä ja katsoi suoraan minuun.

"Päivää", tervehdin häntä kohteliaasti, enkä saanut mitään vastausta. "Pixie?"

"Mitä sinä täällä teet, _Cowboy?_" hän kysyi herttaisella äänensävyllä, jossa kuitenkin kuulsi jotain määrittelemätöntä. Nostin kirjaani hieman ylöspäin tietäen varsin hyvin, ettei hän tarkoittanut sitä."Tarkoitan yleensäkin Edwardin ja Bellan häissä."

"Sinä kutsuit Rozin ja minä tulin hänen mukanaan. Yksinkertaista", sanoin ja kohautin harteitani. Tajusin myös mahdollisuuteni tulleen, vaikka en tiennyt miksi halusin kiduttaa itseäni. "Miksi sinä et soittanut?"

"Mitä?" hänen ilmeensä oli käsittämätön ja kuvasti täyttä tietämättömyyttä. Minähän jätin sen viestin hänen pöydällensä.

"Niin. Minä jätin sinulle numeroni, mutta sinä et missään välissä antanut minulle omaasi", katsoin häntä kysyvästi ja sain samanlaisen ilmeen takaisin, joten selkeytin asioita "Jätin yöpöydällesi lapun, jossa selitin kaiken, etkö saanut sitä?"

Pixien ilme muuttui ihmetyksestä miettimiseen ja siitä tajuamiseen. Hänen vihreät silmänsä näyttivät olevan täysin eksyksissä ja lohduttomilta. Olisin halunnut ottaa hänet syliini ja suudella hänen täyteläisiä huuliaan. Hän puri hetken huultaan huomaamattaan ennen kuin aukaisi suunsa.

"Anteeksi, minun täytyy mennä", hän sanoi nopeasti ja juoksi ulos kirjastosta. En ehtinyt estää häntä, ja kun pääsin käytävälle hän oli jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Olin hämmentynyt hänen käyttäytymisestään. Eikö hän ollut saanut lappuani ja sen takia olin kaksi viikkoa surrut täysin turhaan. Hätkähdin ajatuksistani ja huomasin kävelleeni takaisin ulos tanssilattian viereen, jossa Rozilla näytti olevan hauskaa. Yritin päästä pois hänen näköetäisyydeltään, kun näin Pixien puhumassa morssiamelle tuohtuneen näköisenä.

"Jazz!" Roz huomasi minut ja jouduin kääntämään katseeni häneen. Hän irrottottautui seuralaisestaan ja tuli luokseni. "Esme sanoi, että voimme jäädä tänne yöksi, ettei meidän tarvitse mennä hotelliin. Eikö olekin hienoa!"

Hän kapsahti kaulaan ja huomasin hänen jo ottaneen muutaman coktailin.

"Onhan se", hän päästi irti minusta, kun seuraava tanssikavaljeeri tuli pyytämään häntä tanssiin.

"Anteeksi, Jazz. Minun täytyy mennä", hän heitti minulle lentosuukon ja katosi väkijoukkoon.

Pixie oli sillä välin ehtinyt kadota ja huokaisin pettyneeksi. En todennäköisesti olisi löytänyt häntä mistään, joten päätin suosiolla vetäytyä takaisin kirjaston viileyteen lukemaan kirjoja, kunnes häly olisi hieman hälventynyt.

Uppouduin kirjojen maailmaan ja luettuani kirjani loppuun. Aulassa alkoi kuulua hälyä. Ihmiset sanoivat hyvästejä toisilleen ja oletin juhlien loppuneen, mikä osoittautui oikeaksi. Morsiuspari oli lähtenyt häämatkalleen ja vieraat valuivat hitaasti pääovia kohti.

Minä menin takaisin takapihalla, joka oli hiljentynyt huomattavasti. Pari yksinäistä paria tanssi vielä, mutta muuten oli täysin hiljaista. Huomasin baaritiskin toisella puolella pihaa ja Pixien sen vieressä. Lähdin päättäväisenä kävelemään häntä kohti haluten selvittää kaikki asiat.

"Cowboy", hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja puhe hieman sammalsi.

"Hei, Pixie", hymyilin varovasti ja katselin viskipulloa, joka hänellä oli kädessään. Se oli puoliksi tyhjä. Nappasin sen nopeasti pois. Ilmeisesti asioiden selvittelemisestä ei tulisi mitään. "Sinä et varmaan tarvitse tätä enää."

"En enää", Pixie hymyili juopuneesti ja yllättäen suuteli minua. Pystyin maistamaan viskin hänen huuliltaan, mutta muutenkin hänen makunsa juovutti minut. En halunnut koskaan lopettaa.


	4. Luku 3

_A Pov_

Minulla oli hyvä olla, vaikka tunsin päänsäryn koputtavan takaraivossani ja oksennuksen nousevan kurkkuuni.

Vahvat kädet olivat kietoutuneet ympärilleni, enkä olisi halunnut avata silmiäni ja menettää untani. Pakotin kuitenkin itseni heräämään ja huomaamaan olevani todellakin jonkun sylissä. Totesin kuitenkin olevani omassa huoneessani, joka itseasiassa oli Culleneiden vierashuone ja jossa olin nukkunut kuukauden ajan, enkä ollut lähtenyt ilmeisesti lähtenyt vaeltamaan minnekkään. Liikahdin hieman ja vahvat kädet kiristivät otettaan minusta. En päässyt lähtemään mihinkään. Käännyin katsomaan kenen sylissä olin ja toivoin kaiken olevan pahaa unta.

_Cowboy_

Mieleeni alkoi tulvia kuvia edellisestä illasta. Keskustelumme kirjastossa, Bellan etsintä, joka oli kertonut pyyhkäisseensä Post-it-lapun pois pöydältäni luullen sitä roskaksi ja saanut minut sillä hämilleni. Muistin holtittoman juomiseni, mutta kaikki oli pimeää Cowboyn saapumisen jälkeen. Huomasin kuitenkin edellisillan vaatteet vielä päälläni, joten emme ilmeisesti olleet tehneet mitään kaduttavaa, mutta minkä takia hän oli nukkunut sängyssäni.

Raju pahoinvoinnin aalto pyyhkäisi ylitseni ja päänsärky iski inhottavan vasaransa päähäni heti, kun laskin suojaukseni alas. Iskin käteni suun eteen ja kiermultelin itseni pois Cowboyn halauksesta ja juoksin huoneeni yhteydessä olevaan vessaan.

Oksensin, oksensin ja oksensin. Tärisin, kun mitään ei enää tullut. Sen jälkeen siistin itseni, hiivin huoneeseeni hakemaan uudet vaatteet itselleni, jotka sitten vaihdoin hiljaa kylpyhuoneessa. Halusin välttää tapaamasta Cowboyta, jos hän yhtäkkiä heräisi. En tiennyt mitä sanoa hänelle, enkä suostunut edes arvaamaan mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos nyt olisi tapahtunut siinä vaiheessa.

Katsahdin nopeasti peiliin ja totesin näyttäväni kohtuulliselta. En kovin pirteältä, mutta en myöskään sellaiselta, joka oli juuri oksentanut. Näytin melkein normaalilta ja se sai kelvata.

Hiivin ulos, jättäen Cowboyn nukkumaan sänkyyni, ilman mitään selityksiä. Aloin kävellä normaalisti vasta kulkiessani portaita alas kohti keittiötä. Kuulin kirjaston kaappikellon lyövän yhdeksän kertaa, ennen kuin saavuin keittiöön.

"Huomenta, Al!" Emmett tervehti minua sädehtien, kun astuin sisään avaraan keittiöön. Ainakin hänellä oli ollut hyvä yö.

"Huomenta, Em", vastasin ehkä hieman liian huomiota herättävän ärtyneesti, mutta en todellakaan jaksanut pirteyttä juuri sillä hetkellä.

"Ja hei hei!" Emmett nosti keittiön pöydältä tarjottimen, johon oli kasannut kunnon aamiaisen kahdelle ihmiselle. Se herätti minut tainnoksista.

"Mihin sinä sitä viet?" kysyin ihmeissäni, mutta en saanut vastausta. Emmett vain hymyili salaperäisesti ja meni ulos samasta ovesta, josta olin juuri itse astunut sisään. Hän oli jättänyt muropaketin ja maidon pöydälle, joten nappasin ne itselleni ja hain astiakaapista itselleni kulhon.

Olin ottamassa toista kulhollista, kun Edwardin äiti, Esme tuli hyräillen paikalle. Mahongin väriset hiukset olivat kiinnitettynä nutturalle niskaan ja uusi vaaleanvihreä jakkupuku korosti hänen hienovaraisia piirteitään.

"Huomena, kultaseni", hän suuteli minua poskelle ja halasi.

"Huomenta", vastasin takaisin. "Minne sinä olet menossa?"

"Kaupungille. Sain yhtäkkiä himon ostaa jotain uutta", hän hymyili minulle. "Oletko nähnyt Rosalieta tai Jasperia? He eivät ole kumpikaan huoneissaan."

Pudistin tarmokkaasti päätäni ja pidin kasvoni peruslukemilla. Tiesin tarkalleen missä _Cowboy_ oli, tai ainakin oli ollut noin 10 minuuttia sitten. En suostunut kutsumaan häntä Jasperiksi, en vain pystynyt siihen, eikä ollut mitään syytä kertoa Esmelle yhdessä vietetystä yöstä ja yhden yön suhteestamme, johon en enää itsekään osannut suhtautua. Olin luullut, että Cowboy oli jättänyt minut, mutta ilmeisesti asia ei ollutkaan niin.

"En, valitettavasti", join murokulhoni pohjalta loput maidot. "Miksi niin?"

"Olisin vain halunnut keskustella Rosalien kanssa hänen kihlauksestaan ja hänen elämästään. Siitä on niin pitkä aika, kun hän viimeksi kävi täällä", Esme hymyili suloisesti. "Kultaseni, sinulla on hieman maitoa suupielessäsi."

Oliko Rosalie kihloissa Cowboyn kanssa? Sydämeni lähti laukkaamaan ja silmäni olisivat suurenneet, ellei Esme olisi katsellut minua. Pyyhin suuni, ennen kuin kysyin mitään.

"Kihloissa?" kysyin vaivaalloisesti.

"Nii juuri. Hän kertoi minulle siitä eilen. Jasper kuulema kosi kaksi kuukautta sitten", Esme nosti lautaseni tiskipöydälle, kun itse jäin istumaan paikoilleni ja tuijottamaan tyhjää pöytää. Kaksi kuukautta sitten. Oli kulunut kuukausi minun ja Jasperin tapaamisesta.

Kuvotus nousi kurkkuuni. Cowboy oli pettänyt Rosea minun kanssani, vaikka oli vasta kihlautunut tämän kanssa. Mutta miksi? Miksi juuri minä? Olin tuntenut jotain hänen kanssaan ja olin luullut, että hänkin oli tuntenut, ainakin aamuun asti, kunnes olin herännyt yksin. Olin luullut eiliseen asti asian olevan niin, mutta sitten Cowboy oli kysynyt minulta, miksen ollut soittanut hänelle, vaikka hän oli jättänyt viestin. Se oli nostanut toiveet pintaan, mutta silti olin mennyt epävarmuudessani juomaan itseni täysin tolkuttomaan kuntoon ja nyt kihlaus.

Cowboysta oli muodostunut minulle erittäin ristiriitainen kuva, enkä edes enää tiennyt miten suhtautua häneen. Sillä hetkellä hän kuvotti minua. Miten hän oli voinut maata kanssani, jos oli ollut koko ajan kihloissa Rosen kanssa? Miten hän oli voinut nukkua edellisenä yönä kanssani, vaikka Rose oli nukkunut viereisessä huoneessa? Mitä minä merkitsin hänelle? Mitä hän merkitsi minulle?

Kaikki kysymykset vaativat vastausta, mutta siltikään en pystynyt vastaamaan yhteenkään ja se ärsytti minua suuresti. Minulla oli aina vastaukset valmiina kaikkeen, mutta ei tähän ja se oli kokonaan Cowboyn syytä. Hän oli sekoittanut pääni kokonaan. Saanut minut ottamaan vapaata työstäni ja tulemaan takaisin kotiini. Bellan ja Edwardin häät olivat olleet pelkkä tekosyy, oikeasti olin vain halunnut paeta Vegasista, jossa muistot Cowboysta sijaitsivat.

"Alice-kulta", kuulin Esmen huhuilevan jostain kaukaa. "Maa kutsuu Alicea."

"Anteeksi", pudistin päätäni ja palautin ajatukseni takaisin oikeaan aikaan.

"Missä sinä olit?" Esme tuli lähelleni ja pyyhkäisi silmilläni olleen hiussuortuvan korvani taakse.

"Jossain kaukana", vastasin epämääräisesti. "Mutta nyt olen takaisin täällä."

Halasin häntä, haluamatta päästää irti. Tunsin elämäni olevan täysin raiteiltaan, eikä entinen tuttu ja turvallinen ollutkaan sittenkään niin kovin pysyvää. Bella ja Edward olivat menneet naimisiin, Rose oli kihloissa, enkä tiennyt oliko minulla enää edes työpaikkaa. Halusin itkeä, mutta en vain pystynyt siihen. Kyyneleet tuntuivat hyödyttömiltä.

"Voi, sinulla on aivan liikaa mietittävää", Esme hymyili surullisen oloisena. "Haluatko lähteä mukaani kaupungille ostoksille?"

"Tarvitseeko sinun edes kysyä?" tunsin hymyn taianomaisesti nousevan kasvoilleni. Shoppailu piristäisi aina ja saisi murheet unohtumaan.

"AL! Missä sinä olet ollut?"

En ollut edes ehtinyt astua ovesta sisään, kun Rose oli jo kimpussani.

"Shoppailemassa", nostin kassejani hieman ylöspäin.

"Ilman minua? Olen loukkaantunut", Rose laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja mutristi huultaan.

"Anteeksi, mutta sinä nukuit, enkä halunnut herättää sinua", laitoin kasvoilleni anteeksipyyntävimmän ja kärsivimmän ilmeeni. Mieleeni ei olisi missään nimessä tullut ottaa Rosea mukaan shoppailemaan, ei varsinkaan aamuisella mielentilallani, joka oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin selvä. Krapula sekoitti päätäni vielä enemmän, mutta kunnon shoppailu oli tuonut minulle mukanansa seesteisen mielen, josta en halunnut luopua. Kaikki oli ajatukseni olivat kristallin kirkkaita ja minä todella nautin siitä.

"Ei se mitään, mutta tule nyt. Olemme odottaneet sinua. Voit jättää tavarasi eteiseen", Rose komensi, kuin olisi ollut talon omistaja. Se kolautti hieman mielialaani, mutta jätin kassini mukisematta eteiseen. Saisin noudettua ne helposti sieltä omaan huoneeseeni.

Rose johdatti minut olohuoneeseen, missä olivat jo Emmett, Esme, Carlisle ja Cowboy. Hän istui ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään nojatuolissaan kaukana muista ja mulkoili Rosea, joka törkkäsi minut istumaan Emmettin viereen.

"Minulla on ilmoitusasiaa", Rose otti vallan koko huoneesta astumalla keskelle lattiaa. Esme ja Carlisle istuivat vastapäisellä sohvalla ja katsahtivat tietävästi toisiinsa. Perhoset alkoivat jylläämään vatsassani. Tiesin tasan tarkkaa mitä Rosella oli asiana, enkä pitänyt siitä ollenkaan. Mieleni alkoi muuttua sameaksi ja yhtä sekavaksi kuin se oli ollut aamulla. Shoppailu ei ollut sittenkään auttanut.

"Minä ja Jasper", Rose aloitti, kun minä katsahdin Cowboyhin. Hänen ilmeensä oli täynnä ihmettä, epäuskoa ja ärtyneisyyttä, sekä kireyttä. Ilmeisesti Rose ilmoitti asiastaan yksin. "Olemme menossa naimisiin!"

Emmett jännittyi vieressäni, Cowboyn silmät laajenivat, mutta muuten hän ei näyttänyt tunteitaan. Katsahdin Emmettiä ja hän näytti puristavan hampaitaan yhteen ja käsiään nyrkkiin. Laskin oman käteni hellästi hänen nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä päälle ja hän hellitti hieman. Tiesin mitä Rose merkitsi hänelle, eikä se ollut hyväksi.

Minua oksetti, perhoset jylläsivät vieläkin vatsassani, enkä enää halunnut ajatella mitään. En kertakaikkisesti mitään. Pimeys, mieleni oli täynnä mustaa pimeyttä, enkä halunnut sitä sieltä pois. En halunnut tuntea tuskaa, jonka syytä en edes tiennyt. Eihän minulla ollut mitään tunteita Cowboyta kohtaan, tai ei ainakaan pitänyt.

"Anteeksi", nousin ylös. "Minun täytyy mennä. Purkaa tavarani, jonka jälkeen taidan ottaa nokoset."

Hymyilin anteeksipyytävästi Esmelle ja Carlislelle, muita en pystynyt edes katsomaan. En kestänyt nähdä Emmettin kärsivää ilmettä, Rosea hymyilevänä tai Cowboyta jonakin. Minun oli pakko päästä pois.

Kellahdin petaamattomalle sängylleni. Käperryin kokoon ja vedin peiton päälleni. Huomasin tyynyni tuoksuvan Cowboylta ja jostain syystä se toi minulle lohdutusta. Vedin sen rintaani vasten ja tunsin kyyneleiden hiljalleen valuvan poskiani pitkin.

Nukahdin, enkä tiennyt kuinka kauan nukuin. Uneni oli levotonta. Olin sakeassa sumussa ja näin valon siitävän jossain kaukana. Juoksin sitä kohti, mutta en tuntunut koskaan saavuttavan sitä. Lähemmäksi päästyäni näin Cowboyn. Juoksin nopeampaa, mutta hän loittoni yhä kauemmaksi mitä lähemmäksi yritin päästä. Joku huusi.

Heräsin. Joku huusi tai ainakin puhui kovaäänisesti käytävällä. Tyyny sylissäni oli märkä kyynelistäni, jotka olivat jatkaneet tippumistaan uneni aikana.

"Jazz!" tunnistin Rosen äänen ja hätkähdin.

"Älä sano minua Jazziksi!" kuulin Cowboyn sihahtavan. "Menit liian pitkälle! Me emme sopineet mistään tälläisestä! En tiedä mitä sinun päässäsi liikkuu! Saat luvan mennä ja korjata asiat heti!"

"Mutta Jazz", tunsin tuon äänensävyn liiankin hyvin.

"Ei mitään muttia, minä en halua olla osa sinun kostosuunnitelmiasi. Minulla on omakin elämä ja tällä menolla sinä pilaat sen!" Cowboyn ääni oli täynnä inhoa.

"Al vai?" Rose kysyi pilkallisesti. "Olen nähnyt miten katselet häntä! Ja voin kertoa sen olevan täysin turhaa! Al ei ole koskaan seurustellut kenenkään kanssa. Hän on tullut ja mennyt niin kuin huvittaa. Miten sinä olisit erilainen?"

"Nyt riittää. Lähden huomenna. Hyvästi, Rosalie! Lähetän sinulle tavarasi ensi viikolla", Cowboyn raskaat askeleiden loittonenivat nopeasti, eikä kulunut kauankaan, kun Rosen korkokenkien kopina katosi myös.

Vatsan pohjaani oli syttynyt pieni tuli, joka sai minut voimaan heti paremmin. En tiennyt mistä se johtui, mutta se tuntui liian hyvältä, enkä halunnut sen koskaan lähtevän pois. Uni valtasi minut uudestaan ja tällä kertaa nukahdin hymyssä suin.


	5. Luku 4

_J pov_

Olin vieläkin Rozille, todella vihainen. Hän ei olisi saanut tehdä sellaista temppua. Ei missään tapauksessa. En voinut antaa sitä hänelle anteeksi.

En ollut puhunut hänelle sen jälkeen kertaakaan, enkä aikonutkaan. Olin lähtenyt heti aamulla, kuten olin hänelle luvannut. En ollut katsonut taakseni, enkä selittänyt kenellekään. Olin lähtenyt kukon laulun aikaan, etten tavannut ketään.

Olin ajanut suoraan kotiin, enkä ollut pysähtynyt kertaakaan. Sen jälkeen olin kaatunut sänkyyni ja nukkunut kokonaisen vuorokauden. Herättyäni olin hetken aikaa miettinyt mitä oli tapahtunut ja alkanut pakata Rozin tavaroita.

Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin seisoin ovellani tuijottamassa viimeisintä ihmistä, jota en enää uskonut näkeväni. Ja kohtalokkaan päivän tapahtumat palasivat mieleeni.

_Kaksi viikkoa aikaisemmin_

Tunsin Pixien lähteävän sylistäni ja menevän vessaan. Viereeni tuli tyhjiö, josta en pitänyt. Unisena kuulin Pixien oksentavan krapulassaan. Olin liian uuvuksissa avatakseni silmiä. Olin raahannut hänet edellisenä iltana väkisin huoneeseen, loppumatkasta olin jopa joutunut kantamaan häntä.

Olin riisunut hänet varovaisesti, laskenut sängylle ja meinannut itse lähteä, kun hän oli estänyt ja vetänyt minut mukanaan peiton alle. Pixie oli käpertynyt syliini ja painanut päänsä minua vasten. Suljin hänet syliini, enkä halunnut päästää häntä koskaan pois. Painoin kasvoni hänen hiuksiinsa ja kuulin hänen nukahtavan. Itse pysyin hereillä vielä jonkin aikaa ja kiitin Jumalaa ennen kuin lopulta nukahdin.

Kuulin hänen hiippailevan huoneessaan ja lähtevän. Nukahdin, enkä herännyt ennen puolta päivää. Roz tuli herättämään minut itku kurkussa. Hän oli kolunnut koko talon, ennen kuin oli löytänyt minut. Kaikki muut olivat lähteneet jonnekin ja minä jouduin kuuntelemaan Rozia.

"Emmett ei halua minua", olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka todella tajusin hänen puheestaan ja avasin silmäni. "Hän ei halua minua."

"Miten niin?" kysyin ihmeissäni samalla, kun nousi ylös.

"Makasin hänen kanssaan viime yönä, eikä hän ollut siellä, kun heräsin", Rozin silmät olivat punaiset. "Sinun täytyy auttaa minua kostamaan."

"Roz", pudistin päätäni. Hän ei koskaan muuta pystynyt ajattelemaan kuin kostoa.

"Minä rakastin häntä! Sinun täytyy auttaa", hän ulisi ja tarttui kädestäni.

"Miksi?" kysyin ihmeissäni. "Minä en ole sinulle mitään velkaa."

"Älä viitsi. Auttaisit serkkuasi, niin minä voin auttaa sinua", Roz kiipesi viereeni sängylle.

"Miten?" olin vieläkin ihmeissäni. En ollut koskaan oikeastaan tajunnut kuinka paljon pokkaa Rozilla oli, vaikka olinkin tuntenut hänet pikku tillikasta asti.

"Älä viitsi. Näin miten katselit Alia ja miten hän katseli sinua. Teillä on aivan selvästi jotain meneillään, koska löysin sinut nukkumasta hänen huoneestaan", Roz hymyili itsetietoisesti.

"Ihan sama. Mene nyt, jotta voin pukeutua", huokaisin syvään ja Roz hihkaisi.

"Kiitos, et tule katumaan tätä", hän suikkasi suukon poskelleni. "Nähdään."

Niine hyvineen hän lähti huoneesta jättäen minut rauhaan. Loppupäivä meni ihmisiä vältellen. En tiennyt mitä Roz oli keksinyt ja sen takia välttelin ihmisiä. Näin kerran Emmettin ja hän näytti surulliselta ja aloin miettimään oliko Roz käsittänyt kaiken sittenkin väärin.

Se oli hyvinkin mahdollista. Roz tuppasi vääntämään kaikista tapahtumista itselleen sopivat versiot, eikä sen jälkeen suostunut kuuntelemaan muita ollenkaan. Hän oli oikeassa ja kaikki muut väärässä. Olin kyllästynyt siihen jo monta vuotta sitten, ja sanonutkin siitä Rozilla suorat sanat, eikä hän enää tehnyt sitä minun kohdallani.

Olin myös miettinyt miksi olin ottanut Rozin asumaan kanssani. Asuin perhekartanossa, jonka olin perinyt vanhemmiltani. Minulla oli vakaa työ, jonka takia matkustin aina välillä sinne sun tänne. En olisi tarvinnut vuokralaista, tai en ainakaan Rozin tapaista vuokralaista. Minulla oli rahaa, vanhempani olivat kuollessaan jättäneet minulle paljon rahaa, lisättynä siihen vielä minun ja Rozin puoliksi jakama perintö, jonka saimme isovanhemmiltamme. Oikeastaan minun ei olisi edes tarvinnut tehdä töitä, mutta halusin tehdä jotain elantoni eteen, käytin perintörahojani vain pakon edessä, toisin kuin Roz, joka tuhlasi milloin halusi.

Pixie oli kuulema lähtenyt ostoksille, eikä häntä odotettu ennen iltaa. Olin pettynyt siihen. Halusin selvittää sen mitä välillämme oikein oli. En osannut kuvata tunteitani oikein ja se oli outoa, koska yleensä minä olin se, joka oli selvillä muiden tunteista, mutta en Pixien tapauksessa. Se oli uutta ja pelottavaa minulle.

"Jazz!" kuulin Rozin huutavan minua, tarvitsevan minua johonkin. "Tule nyt!"

"Selvä", huusin takaisin ja nousin seisomaan puiston penkiltä, jossa olin istunut muutaman tunnin. Onneksi oli kesä, joten minulle ei ollut kylmä.

Kävelin sisälle ja Roz oli minua vastassa ulko-ovella.

"Nopeasti nyt. Melkein kaikki ovat jo paikalla", hän hoputti minua ja näin hänen ilmeestään, että hänen kostonsa aika oli vasta nyt. Nielaisin hermostuneena, en todellakaan odottanut innolla mitä Roz oli keksinyt, koska tiesin sen olevan jotain satuttavaa sitä henkilöä kohtaan, joka Rozin mukaan ansaitsi hänen kostonsa.

Roz istutti minut sohvalle Emmettin viereen, vastapäätä Carlislea ja Esmeä, jotka vaikuttivat yhtä tietämättömiltä tulevasta kuin minäkin, mutta minulla oli sentään jonkinlainen aavistus. Emmett vaikutti vieressäni jäykältä ja jännittyneeltä. Roz seisoi hymyilevänä kaikkien keskellä, ja yritin varautua pahimmasta vieläkin pahempaan, mutta tiesin epäonnistuneeni siinä täydellistä.  
"Al on tulossa!" Roz huomautti innoissaan, kun kuuli auton ajavan pihaan ja juoksi ovelle.

"AL! Missä sinä olet ollut?" tunsin sääliä Pixietä kohtaan, Roz heittäytyi hänen kimppuunsa ennen kuin hän edes ehti tulla ovesta sisälle.

"Shoppailemessa", kuului Pixien hiljainen vastaus.

"Ilman minua? Olen loukkaantunut", Rozin täydellisyyteen harjoiteltu syyllistävä äänen sävy. Olin joutunut liian monta kertaa itse sen uhriksi.

"Anteeksi, mutta sinä nukuit, enkä halunnut herättää sinua", Pixie vastasi anteeksipyytävällä äänensävyllä, joka särähti hieman minun korvaani. Siinä oli jotain hieman liian epäuskottavaa, mutta en jäänyt miettimään sitä.

"Ei se mitään, mutta tule nyt. Olemme odottaneet sinua. Voit jättää tavarasi eteiseen", Roz komensi tomerasti ja he olivat pian Pixien kanssa olohuoneessa muiden seurassa. Ja ennen kuin tiesinkään Roz oli työntänyt Pixien minun ja Emmettin väliin jo ennestään ahtaalle sohvalle.

"Minulla on ilmoitusasiaa", Roz näytti erittäin mahtipointiselta, enkä pitänyt siitä tippaakaan. Itseasiassa inhosin sitä.

"Minä ja Jasper", tiesin, että liityin siihen jollainlailla. Pixie katsahti minuun ja tiesin näyttäväni tuskaiselta, koska tunteet velloivat sisälläni. "Olemme menossa naimisiin!"

Tuijotin häntä. Hetkeen en tehnyt muutakaan. Kuinka hän kehtasi? Kuinka? En ollut antanut lupaa mihinkään tälläiseen. En saanut sanaa suustani, enkä katsettani irti Rozista.

"Anteeksi", Pixie nousi ylös vierestäni. "Minun täytyy mennä. Purkaa tavarani, jonka jälkeen taidan ottaa nokoset."

Hän lähti huoneesta. Mieleni huusi häntä takaisin. Minun olisi pitänyt nousta ja seurata. Kertoa, että Roz valehteli itsensä tähden koston vuoksi. Sivusilmällä huomasin Emmettin puristaneen valtavat kätensä nyrkkiin, ja hänen rystysensä olivat jo aivan valkoiset.

"Voi, onnea kultaseni!" Esme nousi ylös ja halasi Rozia. "Onko teillä päivä jo päätetty?"

"Ei vielä", Roz pudisti päätään ja veti huijaustaan lahjakkaasti läpi, enkä minä pystynyt tekemään mitään. Istuin vain siinä ja mietin kuinka Roz oli pilannut elämäni. Enkä tiedä edes kuinka kauan istuin. Emmett oli vieressäni koko ajan yhtä sanattomana, kun Roz ja Esme juttelivat hääjutuista ja kikattelivat välillä. Lopulta en enää kestänyt sitä vaan nousin ylös.

Pääsin portaisiin asti, kun Roz saavutti minut viimein.

"Jazz!"

"Älä sano minua Jazziksi!" sihahdin hänelle. "Menit liian pitkälle! Me emme sopineet mistään tälläisestä! En tiedä mitä sinun päässäsi liikkuu! Saat luvan mennä ja korjata asiat heti!"

"Mutta Jazz", Roz alkoi vinkumaan.

"Ei mitään muttia, minä en halua olla osa sinun kostosuunnitelmiasi. Minulla on omakin elämä ja tällä menolla sinä pilaat sen!" huusin hänelle ja syytin häntä inholla.

"Al vai?" Rozin äänessä kuulsi pilkka. Hän ei todellakaan ollut pitänyt sanoistani. "Olen nähnyt miten katselet häntä! Ja voin kertoa sen olevan täysin turhaa! Al ei ole koskaan seurustellut kenenkään kanssa. Hän on tullut ja mennyt niin kuin huvittaa. Miten sinä olisit erilainen?"

"Nyt riittää. Lähden huomenna. Hyvästi, Rosalie! Lähetän sinulle tavarasi ensi viikolla", hänen sanansa satuttivat minua, mutta en antanut sen näkyä. Käännyin pois paikalta ja kävelin huoneeseeni, jonka Esme oli osoittanut minulle päivällä. Kaikki tavarani olivat siellä.

Kaaduin sängylle ja annoin ajatusten virrata. Enimmäkseen ne vihasivat Rozia sellaisen tempun tekemisestä, mutta toiset ajatukset olivat huolissaan Pixiestä ja mitä hän oli mieltä kaikesta tästä. Satuttiko se häntä? En halunnut hänen kärsivän Rozin takia. En halunnut kenekään kärsivän Rozin takia.

Hullu ajatus iski päähäni. En voinut antaa Emmettin kärsiä turhaan, tosin samalla Roz joutuisi vastaamaan teoistaan, joten nousin ylös ja etsin käsiini kynän ja paperia.

_Emmett Cullenille_

_Minun täytyy varoittaa Rozista. Kaikki mitä hän tekee on suunniteltu sinun ärsyttämiseksi. Aivan kouluajoistanne saakka. Et koskaan tehnyt tarvittavaa liikettä, vaikka te kummatkin piditte toisistaan, ja Roz on siinä suhteessa vanhanaikainen. Miehen pitää tehdä aloite, joten hän suuttui sinulle ja järjesti sen kolmiodraaman. _

_Onko siinä järkeä? Minusta on. Ja me emme oikeasti ole kihloissa. Roz keksi sen omasta päästään. Kostaakseen sinulle. Hän on katkera, koska sinä et ole koskaan myöntänyt pitäväsi hänestä tai jotain. Varo häntä tai tunnusta hänelle tunteesi, mitä ikinä ne ovatkin. Ota tilanteesta vaari, koska minä lähden huomenna ja jätän hänet tänne._

_Toivottavasti pidät hänestä huolta._

_Jasper Whitlock_

Kirjoitin kirjeen nopeasti ja laitoin sen kuoreen, jonka kävin aamulla ennen lähtöäni sujauttamassa sen Emmettin oven alta ja toivoin hänen lukevan sen heti ensimmäiseksi herättyään. Niin olin lähtenyt Culleneiden luota ja tullut takaisin kotiini.

_Nykypäivä_

Minun täytyi sulkea silmäni uudestaan ja uudestaan, ennen kuin uskoin näkemäni olevan totta. Pixie seisoi edessäni, minun ovellani, anteeksipyytävä hymy kasvoillaan. Olin ikävöinyt häntä ja nyt sain sulkea hänet syleilyyni.


	6. Luku 5

**5. luku**

_A Pov_

Hänen vahvat kätensä kietoutuivat ympärilleni ja tunsin vihdoinkin olevani turvassa. Viimeiset kaksi viikkoa olivat olleet yhtä tuskaa. Olin ollut vihainen Roselle, kaikki olivat olleet. Hän oli valehdellut meille, uskotellut täysin muuta ja saanut meidät uskomaan tarinansa. Cowboyn lähdettyä yllättäen hän oli joutunut pahaan pulaan. Olimme vaatineet selitystä ja hän oli antanut pienen valkoisen valheen, kertonut Cowboyn saaneen kutsun töihinsä takaisin, koska siellä oli meneillään joku hätätilanne.

Olisimme uskoneet sen, kunnes Emmett tuli luoksemme kantaen kirjelappua kädessään, vihainen ilme kasvoillaan ja sanoi Rosen valehtelevan. Rose kalpeni ja meinasi lähteä, mutta Emmett esti sen. Hän tarttui kovakouraisesti Roseen ja säikäytti meidät kaikki. Rose kuitenkin antautui kiltisti hänen käsittelyynsä ja istuutui sohvalle, minne Emmett hänet istutti. Hän oli tiennyt kaiken olevan ohi. Cowboy oli pitänyt siitä huolta. Emmett ei kertonut mitä kirjeessä oli lukenut, katsonut vain syyttävästi Rosea, joka oli murtunut nopeasti painostavan hiljaisuuden alla.

Itse olin lähtenyt ennen kuin hän oli alkanut puhua mitään, mutta Esme kertoi minulle kaiken myöhemmin. He olivat antaneet Rosen jäädä, koska ilmeisesti Cowboy oli potkinut hänet pihalle. He olivat serkuksia. Rose oli mennyt Cowboyn luokse asumaan, kun asiat eivät olleet menneet kouluaikoina hänen odotustensa mukaisesti. Cowboylla oli kuulema perintökartano, jossa hän oli asunut vanhempiensa kuoleman jälkeen yksin, kunnes Rose oli muuttanut sinne.

Tunsin suurta helpotusta, etteivät he olleet yhdessä ja kaikki oli vain Rosen huijausta. Minun oli hankala tunnustaa itselleni, että välitin Cowboysta tai oikeastaan Jasperista, kuten hänen nimensä oikeasti kuului. En tuntenut häntä ollenkaan, eikä hän minua. Se oli vain yksi yö, jonka olin halunnut unohtaa, jotten olisi muistanut häntä, mutta se oli mahdotonta, koska pelkkä Rosen näkeminen sai minut muistamaan hänet.

En tajunnut mikä minuun oli mennyt. Miksi olin yhtäkkiä kiinnostunut täysin tuntemattomasta henkilöstä? Tai ei täysin tuntemattomasta, mutta yleensä minulla oli kestänyt, ennen kuin aloin oikeasti kiinnostua miehistä, joiden kanssa kävin ulkona. Sen takia suhteeni eivät koskaan olleet kestäneet yli kuukautta, koska siinä vaiheessa, kun olin vasta lämpenemässä miehelle, tämä oli jo ehtinyt luopua toivosta ja etsiä itselleen uuden.

Ainoa asia, josta olin täysin varma, oli, että halusin nähdä Cowboyn vielä kerran. Ajatus tosin vaati aikaa itääkseen, monta shoppailureissua, sääliviä katseita Esmeltä, Rosalien huomiotta jättämistä ja unettomia öitä. Huomaamatta kaksi viikkoa oli kulunut ja tekosyyni loppuneet kesken. Olin soittanut vuokranantajalleni ja töihin, etten palaisi vielä ainakaan muutamaan päivään ja lopulta myös jouduin suunnitelman etenemiseksi puhumaan Roselle.

En ollut huomioinut häntä ollenkaan Cowboyn lähdön jälkeen. En puhunut, enkä kuunnellut. Hän näytti kärsivän siitä, mutta se oli hänelle oikein. Emmett oli samanlainen, mutta hänellä oli siihen parempi syy kuin minulla, mutta näin hänen kärsivän siitä. Hänellä oli aina ollut pehmoinen luonne. Esmekin teki parhaansa osoittaakseen ärtymyksensä Roselle. Hän kattoi hänelle aina pöydän toiseen päähän, kun me muut söimme ja juttelimme toisessa päässä, vaikka ei sitä jutteluksi olisi voinut sanoa. Me kaikki tiesimme olevamme ilkeitä, mutta toisaalta Rose oli sen ansainnut.

Hän oli ollut yllättyneen näköinen, kun olin kysynyt Cowboyn osoitetta ja samalla tajunnut, etten edes tiennyt missä kaupungissa hän asui tai mitään muutakaan hänestä. Rose oli antanut tiedot minulle ja pyytänyt samalla anteeksi. En kuitenkaan ollut pystynyt antamaan hänelle anteeksi. Hän oli huijannut meitä kaikkia vain oman etunsa tähden, mutta kaikki kääntyi lopulta häntä itseään vastaan.

Rose ei kuitenkaan ollut varoittanut Cowboyn asunnosta, tai ei se mikään asunto ollut, vaan kartano keskellä viehättävintä esikaupunkialuetta. Se oli kaksikerroksinen, kivestä tehty rakennus, jossa oli korkeat ikkunat ja kaunis, leveä portaikko johtamassa etuovelle, jonka ympärillä kasvoi muratti.

Kartanoa ympäröi kaunis piha, jonka läpi kulki tammien reunustama hiekkatie kohti pääportaikkoa jota pitkin kävelin hiljaa. Olin tullut junalla kaupunkiin, ottanut asemalta taksin ja antanut taksikuskille osoitteen ja hän oli jättänyt minut valtavan valurautaisenportin eteen. Portinvartija oli ystävällisesti päästänyt minut sisään ja olin pyytänyt häntä olemaan ilmoittamatta Cowboylle, että olin saapunut.

Pakokauhu valtasi minut, kun nousin portaikkoa ylöspäin kohti ovea. Ehkä päätökseni oli ollut sittenkin virhe, ehkei Cowboy halunnut nähdä minua. Purin kuitenkin huulta ja painoin nopeasti ovikelloa, minkä ansiosta rauhoituin hieman. Olin pyytämässä anteeksi, kun Cowboy avasi oven ja minä katsoin häntä kunnolla kahteen viikkoon. Hän katsoi minua hetken kuin ei olisi uskonut minun olevan siinä, ennen kuin otin yhden askeleen hänen syliinsä ja hän otti minut vastaan. Painoin pääni hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja annoin itseni hengittää.

Hukkasin ajantajuni. En tiennyt kuinka kauan seisoimme siinä. Cowboy silitti hiljaa hiuksiani ja minä käperryin häntä vasten. Kun lopulta irrottauduimme, hän hymyili minulle.

"Hei", sanoin hiljaa ja hymyilin takaisin.

"Hei", hän vastasi ja pyyhkäisi karanneen hiuksen kasvoiltani. "Haluatko kahvia tai kaakaota?"

"Ei kahvia minulle, mutta kaakaota voisin ottaa", hymyni leveni.

"Saanko luvan, neiti?" Cowboy tarjosi kättänsä kohteliaasti. Sydämeni suorastaan hypähti kurkkuun sen ansiosta.

"Totta kai", minä tartuin siihen ilomielin. "Näytä tietä."

Keittiö oli upea. Haltioiduin täysin nähdessäni sen. Siinä yhdistyivät vanhanaikaisuus ja nykyaika täydellisesti toisiinsa. Vaaleat kaapit reunustivat seiniä ja niiden alapuolella oli marmorista tehtyjä tasoja, joilla oli nykyaikaisia koneita. Henkäisin ihastuksesta nähdessäni vanhan, kauniin lieden, joka oli puulämmitteinen. Sen vieressä, sulassa sovussa oli kuitenkin moderniuuni, jolla Cowboy ilmeisesti kokkasi.

"Pidätkö siitä?" hän kysyi pehmeästi ja johdatti minut istumaan pöytään, jonka pinta oli samaa marmoria kuin tasojenkin.

"Rakastan sitä", sanoin ajattelematta ja jäin tuijottelemaan keittiön pieniä yksityiskohtia, kun Cowboy naurahti ja alkoi keittää kaakaota, jonka aikana kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan.

"Ole hyvä", hän laittoi eteeni höyryävän kupin kaakaota ja istuutui viereeni.

"Kiitos", hymyilin hänelle. "Anteeksi, että tunkeudun tällä tavalla, mutta minun oli pakko saada tavata sinut."

"Et sinä mitään tunkeudu. Itse asiassa minä halusin nähdä sinut", Cowboy hymyili minulle hermostuneesti takaisin. "Olen pahoillani kaikesta mitä Roz kertoi teille, mutta koska ilmeisesti olet siinä, niin tiedät totuuden."

"Te ette koskaan olleet yhdessä, ja koko kihlaus oli Rosen keksintö", sanoin nopeasti. "Sinä jätit Rosen aikamoiseen pulaan."

Cowboy naurahti ja siemaisi kaakaotaan.

"Et voi sanoa, ettei hän ansainnut sitä", olin aistivani hänen äänestään jotain mitä en osannut määrittää. "Roz on tehnyt paljon asioita, jotta saisi haluamansa, eivätkä ne kaikki ole olleet miellyttäviä."

"Puhut kuin tuntisit hänet", huomautin ja siemaisin omaa kaakaotani.

"Voi paremmin kuin hyvin. Mummomme yrittää parittaa meitä jossain välissä toisillemme. Hän halusi omaisuutensa pysyvän yhtenäisenä", Cowboy naurahti jälleen ja minulta kesti hetken tajuta mitä hän oli sanonut.

"Oikeastiko?" kysyin hämmentyneenä.

"Oikeasti. Vanhempamme estivät sen sanoen, etteivät asiat enää menneet samalla lailla kuin mummon nuoruudessa. Emme me siitä pahoittaneet mieltämme, mummo vain nyt sattui olemaan sellainen. Hän halusi menneisyyden takaisin, mutta muuten hän oli aivan ihana isoäiti", en ollut odottanut sellaista vastausta Cowboylta ja se jätti minut täysin sanattomaksi.

"Alice?" hän sanoi nimeni saaden puhekykyni palautumaan.

"Niin?" katsahdin häneen.

"Käyhän sinulle, että kutsun sinua Aliceksi? Pixie ei oikein tunnu sopivalta juuri nyt", hänen herrasmiesmäisyyteensä teki minut melkein uudestaan sanattomaksi. Kukaan ei ollut ennen kysynyt minulta sellaista ja minulla kesti hetken ennen kuin tieto upposi aivoihini.

"Totta kai. Minä ilmeisesti alan sitten kutsua sinua Jasperiksi myös mielessäni", siemaisin jälleen kaakaotani, enkä hetkeen tajunnut mitä olin sanonut.

"Alat? Miksi sitten olet ennen kutsunut minua?" Jasper kysyi ihmetellen, ennen kuin muisti. "Cowboy?"

"Kyllä", myönsin häveten. "Mutta et voi väittää, ettet kutsunut minua mielessäsi Pixieksi."

"Enpä niin", näin hänen korviensa alkavan punoittaa, joten päätin siirtyä nopeasti toisiin puheenaiheisiin.

"Kerro minulle jotain itsestäsi", pyysin yhtäkkiä, kun join kaakaoni loppuun. Jasper ei näyttänyt hätkähtävän sitä, vaan hymyili minulle ja joi oman kaakaonsa loppuun.

"Mitä sinä haluaisit tietää?" hän kysyi flirttailevalla äänensävyllä.

"Mitä tahansa, kaikki käy", hymyilin vastineeksi.

"Hyvä on, mutta sinä saat vastata samoihin asioihin", hän vaati, ennen kuin aloitti. "Sopiiko?"

"Sopii", nyökkäsin innostuneesti.

"Lempijäätelö Ben & Jerry'sin Chunky Monkey. Sinun?"

"Piparminttu."

"Lempikieli ehdottomasti saksa."

"Italia."

Ja niin me jatkoimme. Jasper päätti aiheen ja minä vastasin siihen. Osaan minun piti miettiä hetken ennen kuin annoin vastaukseni. Jasperilla oli pieni etulyöntiasema, koska hän keksi aiheet, mutta en valittanut siitä. Lopulta siirryimme keskustelemaan eri aiheista ja huomasin kuinka samanlaiset ajatusmaailmat meillä oli.

Yhä useammin hätkähdin hereille siitä, että olin lumoutuneena katsonut Jasperia, kun hän selitti innoissaan jostain asiasta. Ja minkälainen herrasmies hän oli. Jossain välissä hän jopa teki meille voileivät ja lisää kaakaota, kun vatsani alkoi murista. Hän jopa pahoitteli sitä, ettei ollut huomannut aikaisemmin, mutta toisaalta en ollut minäkään.

Lopulta silmäni alkoivat lipsua kiinni. Pimeä oli tullut ikkunan taakse aikoja sitten, mutta sinnittelin itsepintaisesti hereillä tai ainakin yritin. En halunnut lopettaa keskustelua, jonka ansiosta olin tutustunut Jasperiin paremmin ja hän minuun. Lopulta kuitenkin painoin pääni pöydälle ja vajosin puoliuneen. Tunsin vahvojen käsivarsien kietoutuvan ympärilleni ja nostavan minut syliinsä. Nojaudun uneliaasti kantajaani vasten, joka kuljetti minut yläkertaan, jossa laski minut pehmeälle sängylle. Minut peiteltiin ja hiuksiani hipaistiin kevyesti.

"Olen onnellinen, että tulit, Pixie", Jasperin ääni kuiskasi hiljaa, jonka jälkeen hän suuteli otsaani saaden hymyn minun huulilleni.


	7. Luku 6

_J Pov_

Heräsin aamulla Alice sylissäni. Olin kantanut hänet illalla nukkumaan sänkyyni, koska en ollut ehtinyt tehdä hänelle petiä yhteen vierashuoneista. Ja minulla oli iso sänky, siihen mahtui helposti nukkumaan ainakin kolme ihmistä, joten olin laittanut Alicen toiselle puolelle ja nukkunut itse toisella. Hän oli kuitenkin jossain välissä ryöminyt viereeni ja olin kietonut käteni hänen ympärillensä. Tunsin hänen hiustensa suloisen tuoksun nenässäni. En olisi halunnut päästää irti, mutta todellisuus iski päälle.

Minulla oli tärkeä tapaaminen, jota en voinut millään siirtää. Olin unohtanut sen täysin eilen, kun Alice oli ilmaantunut ovelleni ja olimme tutustuneet toisiimme kunnolla. Hän oli ihana ihminen, juuri sellainen, jonka kanssa olisin voinut viettää loppuelämäni, mutta vielä oli liian aikaista haaveillakaan sellaisesta. En tiennyt mitä välillämme oikeastaan oli, mutta halusin ehdottomasti ottaa selvää.

Katsoin yöpöytäni kelloa, joka näytti olevan jo aivan liikaa. Minun piti nousta ja jättää Alice nukkumaan yksin sänkyyni. En halunnut herättää häntä, koska hän näytti niin onnelliselta nukkuessaan. Hipaisin hennosti hänen hiuksiaan ja annoin suudelman otsalle, kuten olin tehnyt edellisenä iltanakin. Jätin hänelle lapun tyynyni päälle, jossa selitin kaiken ja sanoin palaavani parin tunnin kuluessa, jos hän heräisi ennen sitä, niin hän voisi vapaasti mennä keittiöön ja tehdä itsellensä aamiaista. Allekirjoitin sen yksinkertaisesti vain Jasperilla ja hymyilin katsellessani nukkuvaa Alicea.

Laitoin puvun päälleni, kampasin hiukseni ja vilkaisin vielä ennen lähtöäni Alicea, joka oli siirtynyt nukkumaan paikalleni. Suljin hiljaa oven, kävelin keittiöön, jossa tein itselleni paahtoleivän. Kirjoitin myös kaksi lappua lisää, toisen Alicelle, jossa kehotin häntä ottamaan mitä ikinä halusikin ja toisen taloudenhoitajalleni, Marialle, jossa ohjeistin häntä valmistamaan huoneen Alicelle minun huoneeni viereen. Hän huolehti kartanon siisteydestä ja ruokavarastoista, joskin vaihtelevalla menestyksellä. Hänellä oli hieman haahuileva luonne ja hän unohteli asioita välillä. En ollut vieläkään keksinyt, miksi pidin häntä palkkalistoillani. Minulla olisi ollut varaa palkata parempikin.

Huokaisin ja jätin Marian pois ajatuksistani. Tiesin jo olevani myöhässä, enkä halunnut myöhästyä enempää. Otin Audini avaimet pienestä avainkaapista ja suuntasin autotallini kautta töihin.

Olin töissä perheyrityksen johdossa. Valmistimme suklaata ja meillä oli kolme tehdasta ympäri maata, sekä useita konditoria-kahviloita, joista sai käsintehtyä suklaata, salaisella reseptillä valmistettua. Olimme merkkituote, josta kaikki pitivät ja jota kaikki halusivat ostaa. Kaiken oli aloittanut isoisoisäni, joka oli perustanut ensimmäisen Whitlock's konditorian kaupungin keskustaan, josta se oli laajentunut suklaatehtaaksi ja lopulta koko maahan. Alkuperäistä konditoriaa ei kuitenkaan oltu unohdettu, vaan se oli säilytetty entisellään ja sieltä sai vieläkin maan parasta kaakaota.

Olin perinyt yhtiön vanhempieni kuoleman jälkeen, Roz ei halunnut olla sen kanssa missään tekemisessä, vaikka hänellä olisi ollut siihen oikeus ja mahdollisuus, koska hän omisti siitä puolet, mutta periaatteessa minä olin yhtiön ainoa omistaja. En kuitenkaan ollut toimitusjohtaja, koska en ollut halunnut niin suurta vastuuta, ainakaan vielä. Enimmäkseen kiertelin kaikki toimipisteet tasaisin väliajoin läpi ja keskustelin suunnittelijoiden kanssa uusista suklaaideoista, sekä johtoportaan kanssa markkinoinnista ja laajennussuunnitelmista. Tiesin kaiken mitä yhtiössä tapahtui, mutta en halunnut puuttua sen päätöksen tekoihin, ellei se ollut sitten täysin välttämätöntä. Olin vasta 25-vuotias, enkä ajatellut olevani kykenevä ottamaan vastuuta maanlaajuisesta yhtiöstä. Minun ei ollut tarkoitus periä sitä vielä, olin vasta kouluttautumassa tehtäviini, koska vanhempani kuolivat auto-onnettomuudessa.

Ajoin vanhan tehtaan porteista sisään, pysäköin autoni omalle paikalleni ja kiiruhdin kaksoisovista sisään.

"Huomenta, Jasper!" tehtaan pitkäaikainen vahtimestari Will tervehti minua. Hän oli ollut tehtaalla töissä niin kauan kuin jaksoin muistaa. Kun olin ollut lapsi, ja isä oli tuonut minut mukanaan töihin, Will oli ollut se joka oli tutustuttanut minut tehtaaseen ja siellä työskenteleviin ihmisiin. Olin nauttinut siitä suunnattomasti. Osa silloisista työntekijöistä oli vieläkin töissä ja tervehdin heitä aina innolla, kun näin heitä. He olivat ottaneet minut aina ilolla vastaan, antaneet salaa suklaata, ohjata koneita ynnä muuta vastaavaa, kun Will mukamas jutteli jonkun toisen työntekijän kanssa.

En ollut tajunnut silloin, että minä perisin tehtaan joskus. Siellä käyminen oli ollut minulle pelkkää huvia, mutta samalla oli tutustunut tehtaaseen ja sen toimintaan, eikä se ollut ollut yhtään väkinäistä. Kun olin hieman kasvanut, olin saanut tehtaalta kesätyöpaikan ensin apupoikana, josta nousin pakkaajaksi, yleten askel askeleelta sinne missä nyt olin. Kaikki oli isäni minulle antamaa koulutusta, kuulemma hänen isänsä oli tehnyt saman tempun hänelle, mutta se oli kannattavaa ja ymmärsin sen täysin. Minulla oli aikomuksena tehdä sama omalle pojalleni.

"Huomenta, Will! Kuinka Martha voi?" hymyilin hänelle. Will oli jo vanha mies, mutta käveli silti ryhti suorana ja oli aina pirteällä tuulella. Hänen siniset silmänsä hohtivat aina vaimonsa, Marthan mainitessaan ja tiesin, että tuotti hänelle suurta mielihyvää kertoa kuinka Martha oikein jaksoi. Olin oppinut sen jo pienenä poikana. Toinen asia, josta hän nautti, oli minun ja hänen tyttären tyttärensä parittaminen. Hän oli ylistänyt minulle tyttöä aina, mutta valitettavasti en ollut koskaan oikeastaan tavannut häntä. Hänen nimensä oli Emily, Willin pikku prinsessa. Hän sanoi, että meistä olisi tullut täydellinen pari, mutta kohtalo päätti toisin. Emily oli jo mennyt naimisiin oman valitseman miehensä kanssa, josta Will kyllä piti, mutta hän jaksoi aina muistuttaa minua siitä.

"Martha voi hyvin. Hän ei ole ollut koskaan onnellisempi. Emily kertoi eilen, että hän on tekemässä meistä isoisovanhempia", vanhukset silmät sädehtivät entistä enemmän. Emily oli heidän ainoa lapsenlapsensa ja se, että suku jatkui sittenkin, oli ymmärrettävä syy onneen.

"Sepä hienoa", hymyilin ja halasin Williä. "Toivota hänelle onnea puolestani, ja voisitko ilmoittaa yläkertaan, että olen saapunut."

"Kiitoksia, totta kai kerron", Will hymyili. "Hän ilahtuu varmasti."

Heilautin kättäni hänelle, ennen kuin kävelin hisseille. Vaikka rakennus näytti ulkoa päin vanhalta tehtaalta, sen sisällys ei todellakaan ollut sitä. Isäni oli uudistanut sen kokonaan, samalla kun oli laajentanut toimintamme parista lähikaupungistamme koko maahan. Se oli ainoa tehtaamme, jossa vielä valmistettiin käsintehtyä suklaata koko maan tarpeisiin, muilla valmistettiin teollista suklaata, jota myytiin marketeissa ympäri maata. Käsintehtyä suklaatamme myytiin ainoastaan hienoissa tavarataloissa, konditorioissamme, sekä muutamissa hotelleissa. Yritimme jatkuvasti solmia lisää sopimuksia sopivien yrityksien kanssa. Vanhassa tehtaassa sijaitsivat myös päätoimistomme, jossa tehtiin kaikki tärkeimmät päätökset ja kuultiin aina pahat uutiset ensimmäisenä.

"Herra Whitlock!" hissiin astuessani minua kopautettiin olkapäähän. "Kokoukseenko menossa?"

"Kyllä, herra James", vastasin itseni pituiselle vaaleahiuksiselle miehelle, josta en ollut koskaan oikeasti pitänyt. Hän oli aloittanut pohjalta, mutta oli kavunnut johtoportaaseen asti. Ihailin hänen sinnikkyyttänsä ja idearikasta ajatusmaailmaansa, mutta jokin hänessä karmi minua. En tiennyt oliko se jäänsiniset silmät, jotka porautuivat aina kaikkialle. "Menemmekö kenties yhtä matkaa?"

"Voi ei. Minun täytyy käydä toimistossani ennen kuin voin tulla kokoukseen", James pudisti päätään.

Me kuitenkin menimme kolmanteen kerrokseen samaa matkaa, jonka kohdalla James jäi pois ja minä jatkoin matkaani neljänteen, jossa oma toimistoni, eli isäni vanha toimisto ja kokoushuone sijaitsivat.

"Jasper! Me odottelimmekin sinua jo", toimitusjohtaja herra Gregor tervehti minua iloisesti. Hän oli ollut isäni hyvä ystävä ja ihminen, jonka käsiin isäni oli luottanut yhtiön, kunnes minä olisin valmis ottamaan vastuuni siitä.

"Ilmeisesti uutiset ovat hyviä, Evan" hymyilin istuutuessa paikalleni ja tervehtiessä muita johtoportaan jäseniä.

"Ne todella ovat", Evan Gregor naurahti ja hymyili erittäin leveästi.

"Sitten haluan kuulla ne", ilmoitin ja otin mukavan asennon tuolissani.

Olin todella hyvällä tuulella. Kokous oli mennyt yli odotusten. Yhtiö oli nousukiidossa ja olimme päättäneet sijoittaa tulevaisuuteen ja varmistaa yhtiön vakavaraisuuden jatkossakin. Matkalla kotiin olin pysähtynyt kukkakaupan eteen ja käynyt ostamasta sieltä luonnonkukkakimpun Alicelle. Mikään muu kimppu ei ollut tuonut minulle yhtä selvästi häntä mieleen, eivätkä keijukaiset lentele ruusuilla, vaan luonnonkukilla.

Hymyilin itsekseni kävellessäni keittiöön, jossa Maria oli siivoamassa. Hän oli brunette, 160-senttinen tyttö, jonka vihreät silmät loistivat aina kun katseemme kohtasivat. Niin kävi tälläkin kertaa, Maria nosti katseensa lattiasta, jota oli luuttuamassa ja kaunis hymy nousi hänen huulilleen hänen nähdessään kukkakimpun käsissäni.

"Maria, missä Alice on?" kysyin ja Marian ilme valahti sekunniksi, jonka jälkeen hän nosti sen takaisin normaaliksi. "Olethan näyttänyt hänelle missä hänen huoneensa on?"

"Alice on olohuoneessa katsomassa televisiota. Hän on odottanut herraa saapuvaksi. Ja kyllä tein hänelle huoneen herran makuuhuoneen viereen", Maria katsoi minua suoraan silmiin puhuessaan, jonka jälkeen laski katseensa suoraan maahan ja jatkoi siivoamista. En kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Olin innoissani siitä, että Alice oli jäänyt odottamaan minua, eikä lähtenyt minnekään.

"Kiitos", kiitin Mariaa ja kiirehdin olohuoneeseen, jossa Alice lojui tylsistyneen oloisena sohvalla ja vaihtoi jatkuvasti tv:n kanavaa. Minut kuullessaan hän kääntyi katsomaan ja ehti nousta seisomaan, kun jo oli hänen luonaan.

Halasin häntä ja kiitin Luojaa, että hän todella oli siinä. Kieputin häntä ympäriinsä ja kun viimein rauhoitun ja kohtasin hänen katseensa, joka oli täynnä salaperäisyyttä ja onnea, minä suutelin häntä. En tajunnut itsekään oikein mitä olin tekemässä, mutta se tuntui hyvältä. Rakastin Alicen pehmeitä huulia omia vasten ja sitä, kuinka hän vastasi suudelmaani.

Järki kuitenkin voitti ja lopetin suudelman nopeasti. Minun ei olisi pitänyt suudella Alicea, en tiennyt mitä hän tunsi minua kohtaan, en edes tiennyt itse mitä ajattelin hänestä. Hän katsoi minua kysyvästi kaiken yhtäkkiä loputtua ja minä ojensin hänelle nolona kukkakimppua.

"Näin ne kukkakaupan ikkunassa ja ajattelin, että pitäisit niistä", puhuin hitaasti ajatellen koko ajan ääneni pettävän minut. Nolous oli tullut innostuksen tilalle, enkä tajunnut kuinka olin niin vain mennyt suutelemaan Alicea.

"Kiitoksia. Ne ovat ihania", Alice otti kukat vastaan ja katseli niitä ihaillen. Hänen silmiinsä syttyi uusi loisto.

"Anteeksi, etten ollut paikalla, kun heräsit. Minulla oli kiireellinen kokous, johon minun oli pakko osallistua", Alice näytti kauniilta sinisessä paidassaan ja savunharmaassa hameessaan, mutta samalla niin hauraalta. Halusin suojella häntä. "Toivottavasti et pettynyt kovin ja Maria oli ystävällinen sinulle."

"Maria oli erittäin ystävällinen. Hän oli laittanut minulle huoneen sinun huoneesi viereen, jottei meidän tarvitsisi nukkua samassa sängyssä enää", hän punastui sen sanoessaan ja piilotti päänsä kukkakimppuun. "Nämä kukat tarvitsevat vettä."

"Ja sitä me niille haemme, aivan heti", lupasin, kun otin kukat itselleni. Ajatus iski päähäni yhtäkkiä ja tajusin käyttäytyneeni erittäin epäherrasmiesmäisesti.

"Alice, haluaisitko lähteä kanssani treffeille?" kysyin varovaisena. Suhteemme oli lähtenyt käyntiin täysin väärin. Normaalissa tilanteessa olisin vienyt Alicen heti ensimmäisenä treffeille, enkä suoraa päätä rynnännyt sänkyyn hänen kanssaan. Mutta parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan. Kuvittelin vieväni hänet ensin syömään ja sitten autoajelulle katselemaan paikallisia nähtävyyksiä, jos tiesi oikeat paikat, ajosta tulisi upea, varsinkin minun autoillani.

"Kyllä", Alice kasvot kirkastuivat ja hän hyppäsi kaulaani. "Ehdottomasti!"

Sydämeni sykähti riemusta.


	8. Luku 7

_A Pov_

Nukuin pitkästä aikaa hyvin. Uneni olivat selkeitä ja todentuntuisia, mutta hyviä. Yhdessä olin uneksinut istuvani Jasperin kanssa keinussa hänen puutarhassaan ja edessämme leikki viisi pientä lasta. Toisessa olin taas käpertynyt hänen viereensä ja saanut hänen kätensä ympärilleni. En olisi ollenkaan halunnut herätä.

Jossain välissä tunsin Jasperin lähtevän vierestäni ja suikkaavan suukon otsalleni. En tiennyt, oliko se unta vai totta, mutta sen jälkeen minulle tuli yhtäkkiä kylmä, joka kesti kuitenkin vain hetken löydettyäni lämpimän kohdan sängystä, johon kömmin unisena. Nukahdin sen jälkeen uudestaan, jos sitä nukahtamiseksi olisi voinut edes sanoa. Vajosin vain syvempään uneen.

Heräsin paria tuntia myöhemmin huomatakseni olevani täysin tuntemattomassa huoneessa. Makasin katosvuoteessa, jossa oli tummanpunaiset samettiverhot, edellisillan vaatteet päälläni. Minulta kesti hetki tajuta, että olin luultavammin jossain Jasperin kartanon huoneista. Noustuani istumaan ja katseltua tarkemmin ympärilleni tajusin olevani Jasperin huoneessa. Se oli täynnä hänen tavaroitaan. Kirjoja yöpöydällä ja valokuvia kirjahyllyssä, koko huone tuntui kuuluvan Jasperille. Hän oli tehnyt siitä omanlaisensa, mikä näkyi seinien väristä alkaen. Minä viihdyin siellä.

Otin tyynyn syliini ja painoin sen vasten kasvojani. Pystyin haistamaan siinä häivähdyksen Jasperia. Hymyilin itsekseni ja olin menossa takaisin nukkumaan, kun ovelle koputettiin.

"Sisään", sanoin epävarmana ja katseeni harhaili hetken, kuin etsien pakopaikkaa. Löysin kuitenkin jotain muuta, valkoisen kirjelapun, jonka nappasin käsiini, mutta jota en kuitenkaan ehtinyt lukea, kun huoneeseen jo astuttiin sisälle.

Hän oli ruskeahiuksinen, hieman kalpea, ikäiseni tyttö, joka piti päätänsä alhaalla.

"Neidin huone on valmiina, aivan kuten Jasper-herra pyysi. Vienkö neidin tavarat jo sinne valmiiksi?" hän kysyi nostamatta kertaakaan katsettaan ylös. Hänen äänessään kuulsi jotain mitä en oikein osannut tunnistaa. Ilmeisesti hän oli palvelija, ei kai kukaan muukaan tekisi huoneita.

"Kiitoksia, jos vain viitsit", pyysin. "Ne ovat aulassa."

Olin vain tiputtanut ne edellisenä päivänä, kun oli rynnännyt halaamaan Jasperia, enkä ollut edes ajatellut asiaa. Palvelija poistui hiljaa ja minä luin kirjelapun, jossa Jasper kehoitti minua syömään, jos minulla oli nälkä ja liikkumaan vapaasti talossa. Allekirjoituksena oli yksinkertaisesti 'Jasper'. Painoin lapun höperösti rintaani vasten ja hymyilin kuin idiootti. Kaaduin takaisin sänkyyn, joka oli todella mukava. Miksei minulla ollut omassa asunnossani samanlaista? Yhtä isoa, kaunista ja pehmeää, olisin voinut jäädä siihen päiviksi. Nousin kuitenkin ylös, halusin epätoivoisesti ottaa suihkun ja vaihtaa vaatteeni. Palvelija ei kuitenkaan ollut kertonut missä huoneeni sijaitsi, joten jouduin etsimään sen ensin.

Minun ei onneksi tarvinnut etsiä kauan. Heti ensimmäinen ovi Jasperin huoneesta vasemmalle paljastui huoneekseni, jossa oli samanlainen katosvuode kuin Jasperillakin, paitsi että minun laukkuni oli sen päällä.

Huoneen seinät olivat kermanväriset ja ikkunat olivat valtavat. Niitä reunustivat kauniin keltaiset verhot ja näin ikkunasta suoraan takapihalle, jossa oli aivan upea puutarha, jonka keskellä näin samanlaisen keinun, jossa olin istunut unessani Jasperin kanssa. Rakastin sitä.

Vatsani kurisi ja muistutti minua, etten pystynyt elämään ilman ruokaa. Vaihdoin kuitenkin vaatteeni, ennen kuin lähdin harhailemaan talon läpi etsimään keittiötä, joka löytyi monen mutkan jälkeen. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen oli siellä jo siivoamassa ja hän katsoi minua todella oudosti, kun katselin jääkaapin sisältöä ja päätin ottaa itselleni jugurttia.

Yritin syödä sen nopeasti, koska tunsin koko ajan naisen pistävän katseen selässäni, minkä jälkeen lähdin nopeasti ja jätin hänet siivoamaan jäljet. En tiennyt koska Jasper tulisi takaisin, joten päädyin hänen olohuoneensa sohvalle kanavasurffailemaan. Ajatukseni olivat pelkästään Jasperissa ja unissani, joita olin nähnyt. En pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään, joten kanavat vaihtuivat tiuhaan. Kuulin painavien askelten tulevan huoneeseen ja käännyin huomatakseni Jasperin tulleen takaisin. Ehdin nousta ylös, kun hän oli jo luonani.

Hän halasi minua ja minä halasin häntä takaisin. Tunsin jalkojeni nousevan maasta ja näin huoneen pyörivän silmissäni. Halusin huutaa riemusta, mutta pelkäsin säikäyttäväni Jasperin. Rakastin olla hänen kieputettavanaan, enkä halunnut sen loppuvan. Tunsin pettymyksen tunteen, kun Jasper laski minut lattialle ja katsoi silmiini.

Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, tunsin hänen huulensa huulillani ja rakastin sitä enemmän kuin kieputusta. Vastasin mieluusti Jasperin suudelmaan, jonka hän kuitenkin lopetti lyhyeen. Ihmettelin hetken ja katsoin häntä kysyvänä. Teinkö jotain väärin? En kuitenkaan ehtinyt kysyä mitään, kun hän jo ojensi minulle nolon oloisena luonnonkukkakimppua, jotka näyttivät todella kauniilta.

"Näin ne kukkakaupan ikkunassa ja ajattelin, että pitäisit niistä", Jasper puhui hitaasti, aivan kuin olisi ollut epävarma sanoistaan.

"Kiitoksia. Ne ovat ihania", otin kukat riemulla vastaan. Kukaan ei ollut ennen ajatellut minua niin, yleensä kaikki olivat antaneet minulle ruusuja, jotka eivät olleet ollenkaan makuni mukaisia, mutta ihaillessani kimppua, en voinut kuin ylistää mielessäni Jasperia. Hän oli löytänyt minulle täydellisen kimpun.

"Anteeksi, etten ollut paikalla, kun heräsit. Minulla oli kiireellinen kokous, johon minun oli pakko osallistua", Jasper näytti söpöltä pyytäessään nolona anteeksi, vaikka ei hänen olisi tarvinnut. Hänhän oli selittänyt jo kaiken lapussaan. "Toivottavasti et pettynyt kovin ja Maria oli ystävällinen sinulle."

"Maria oli erittäin ystävällinen. Hän oli laittanut minulle huoneen sinun huoneesi viereen, jottei meidän tarvitsisi nukkua samassa sängyssä enää", karmivalla naisella oli siis nimi, Maria, tosin en tiennyt mitä sillä tiedolla olisin tehnyt. Jasperin sanat kuitenkin saivat minut punaiseksi. En voinut todellakaan sanoa, että en olisi ollut pettynyt, kun en ollut herännyt hänen vieressään, eikä toista mahdollisuutta ilmeisesti enää tulisi, kun minulla oli omakin huone. Hautasin kasvoni kukkakimppuun ja haistoin kukkien suloista tuoksua. "Nämä kukat tarvitsevat vettä."

"Ja sitä me niille haemme, aivan heti", Jasper otti kukat minulta ja hymyili yhtäkkiä. "Alice, haluaisitko lähteä kanssani treffeille?"

Hän yllätti minut täysin kysymyksellään. Kesti pari sekunttia ennen kuin tajusinkaan mistä oli kysymys, mutta kun se upposi päähäni aloin hymyillä kuin idiootti.

"Kyllä", hyppäsin hänen kaulaansa ja rutistin kukat pilalle, mutta en voinut hillitä iloani. "Ehdottomasti!"

"Hienoa!" Jasper nauroi innostukselleni. "Kävisikö huomenna?"

"Totta kai!" päästin vihdoin irti hänestä. "Anteeksi, kukat menivät nyt pilalle."

"Ei se mitään. Voin aina käydä ostamassa sinulle uuden kimpun", Jasperin sanat saivat minut hymyilemään vielä enemmän, jos se edes oli mahdollista. Hän oli täydellinen herrasmies.

"En minä uutta kimppua tarvitse", punastuin uudestaan. Hän oli liian herttainen ollakseen totta. "Mutta jos viitsisit viedä minut ostoksille, olisin ikuisesti kiitollinen. Tarvitsen uusia vaatteita, jos aion jäädä tänne vielä päiväksi."

"Suunniteletko jättäväsi minut?" Jasper kysyi loukkaantuneena. "Entä jos en ajatellut päästää sinua koskaan pois?"

"Sitten jäisin ilomielin", en tiennyt kiusoitteliko hän minua vai oliko tosissaan, mutta vastasin itse puhumalla totta.

"Hienoa", hän hipaisi kevyesti poskeani. "Ole valmis puolessa tunnissa. Vien sinut nimittäin ostoksille."

"Oletko tosissasi?" ääneni nousi ja meinasin halata häntä uudestaan. "Viet minut ostoksille?"

"Kyllä, ellet siis pahastu, että tulen mukaan. Minulla ei ole muutakaan tekemistä tänään", Jasper selitti hiljaisella äänellä.

"Minäkö pahastuisin? En todellakaan. Makutuomari on aina hyvä olla mukana", vinkkasin hänelle silmää, ja jouduin keräämään kaiken tahdon voimani lähteäkseni huoneeseeni. "Minulla ei mene kauan. Vaihdan vain vaatteet ja kävisin mielelläni suihkussa ennen sitä."

"Toki, kylpyhuone on käytävän päässä. Valitettavasti joudumme jakamaan sen, koska talon rakennusaikoihin ei tarvittu useampaa kylpyhuonetta", Jasper kertoi ja huomasin hänen vieläkin pitelevän rutistunutta kukkakimppua, ja tunsin sääliä sitä kohtaan. "Ja odottelen sinua aulassa, kun olet valmis."

Hyppelehdin huoneeseeni hakemaan pesuaineeni ja pyyhkeeni, ennen kuin astelin Jasperin kylpyhuoneeseen, joka häikäisi minut täysin. Sen seinät olivat mustavalkoiset ja lattia valkoinen, mutta ensimmäisenä huomioni kiinnitti jättimäinen allas huoneen toisessa nurkassa. Olisin voinut lyhyen pituuteni puolesta uida siinä ihan rauhassa. Minulla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa ottaa kylpyä, joten tyydyin suosiolla suihkuun.

"Olen valmis", paukahdin Jasperin eteen aulaan. Hiukseni olivat puhtaat ja olin saanut uudet vaatteet päälleni. Olin täysin uusi ihminen ja valmiina ostoksille.

"Hienoa", Jasper hymyili minulle leveästi ja katsoi minua arvioiden. "Näytät hyvältä."

"Kiitoksia. Joko mennään?" olin innoissani.

"Toki. Tätä tietä, neiti", Jasper tarjosi minulle kohteliaasti kättään, johon tartuin mielelläni. Hän johdatti minut autotalliinsa, joka vain lisäsi hänen arvostustaan silmissäni. Siellä oli ainakin viisi eri automerkkiä, monta mallia, joista osa oli hieman vanhempia ja pari upouutta.

"Millä me menemme?" henkäisin syvään.

"Ajattelin, että Mercedeksessä olisi eniten tilaa, mutta luulen, että sinä haluat ottaa Porchen", Jasper osoitti mustaa Porchea aivan vieressämme. Se oli upea. Rakastin suoraviivaisia, uusia, nopeita autoja, joita Jasperilla näytti olevan yllin kyllin.

"Oikeasti?" melkein hypin riemusta. "Olen aina halunnut ajaa tuollaisella."

"Oletko?" Jasper virnisti minulle ja avasi minulle kuskin oven. "Ajokkinne odottaa."

"Kiitoksia", liu'uin tyylikkäästi kuskin paikalle, kun Jasper antoi minulle avaimet ja sulki oven. Hän kiirehti auton toiselle puolelle ja istui pelkääjän paikalle. Itse käynnistin Porchen ja kuuntelin, kuinka sulavasti sen moottori hyrähti käyntiin. En malttanut odottaa, että pääsisimme ajotielle.

"Jasper. Voimmeko vielä käydä jossain?" pyysin kauniisti. Olimme tehneet pitkän ostosreissun, jonka aikana meillä oli ollut todella hauskaa. Porchen tavaratila oli täynnä ostamia tavaroitamme, enimmäkseen ne olivat minun vaatteitani, mutta oli siellä muutama Jasperinkin ostama paita ja pari helyä. Olin enemmän kuin nauttinut Jasperin seurasta ja siitä, että olin saanut hänet makutuomarikseni. Hän vastasi aina rehellisesti, pitikö asukokonaisuudestani vai ei. Lisäksi hän tarjoutui aina kantamaan ostokseni.

"Haittaisiko sinua, jos menisimme suoraan kotiin? Olen kuoleman väsynyt, sinä väsytit minut", katsahdin Jasperiin, joka laittoi kasvoilleen väsyneen ilmeen ja huokaisi syvään. "Minä olen raihnainen vanhus, joka ei pysy tuollaisen nuoren tytön kyydissä."

"Höpsis, sinä mikään vanha ole", tuhahdin, kun ajoin Jasperin pihatielle. "Mutta haluan ehdottomasti ajaa tällä kaunokaisella uudestaan."

"Sovittu", Jasper virkosi, kuin taikaiskusta.

"Ihmeparantuminen", huomautin ja ajoin varovaisesti autotalliin. Pysäköityäni Jasper kiiruhti jälleen avaamaan minulle oven, kuten oli tehnyt joka kerta, kun olimme pysähtyneet jossain ja minä nautin siitä. Tunsin itseni hienoksi neidiksi Jasperin kohtelun ansiosta.

Jasper auttoi minut ylös autosta, jonka jälkeen kurkotin suutelemaan häntä nopeasti.

"Kiitos tästä päivästä. Minulla oli hauskaa", kuiskasin hänen korvaansa.

"Ilo oli kokonaan minun puolellani", Jasper vastasi, otti käteni ja suuteli puolestaan sitä. "Mutta lupaan, että huomenna sinulla on vielä hauskempaa."

"En malta odottaa", hymyilin kuin pikku lapsi, joka oli juuri saanut tikkarin.


	9. Luku 8

8. luku

_J Pov_

Olin hermostunut, enemmänkin. Olin melkein paniikissa. Olin miettinyt puoleenyöhön asti suunnitelmia Alicen ja minun treffeille ja olin keksinyt täydellisen suunnitelman. Sen jälkeen olin nukahtanut rauhattomaan uneen. Sänkyni oli tuntunut oudon tyhjältä, kun Alice oli mennyt nukkumaan omaan huoneeseensa, mutta toisaalta se oli antanut minulle mahdollisuuden suunnitella rauhassa.

Olin aloittanut suunnitelman toimeenpanon jo aamulla ja sen toteuttaminen hillitsi hieman hermojani. Olin soittanut tarvittavat puhelut illallista varten, jotta kaikki olisi täydellistä. Olin myös keittänyt kaakaon Alicen aamiaista varten, jonka aion tarjoilla hänelle sänkyyn, ellei hän heräisi ennen sitä, mikä vaikutti epätodennäköiseltä. Olin melkein valmis. Tarjottimelta puuttui enää maljakko, johon olisin laittanut kukan, mutta katsottuani tarjotinta tarkemmin päätin jättää kukan makaamaan sille, enkä laittaisi ollenkaan maljakkoon.

Hymyilin itsekseni. Tiesin, että Alice ilahtuisi tästä, olin täysin varma siitä, kuten myös päivän onnistumisesta. Mikään ei voisi mennä vikaan. Tartuin tarjottimeen, jonka kanssa tasapainoilin Alicen huoneen ovelle.

Koputin ovelle ja sain vastaukseksi unisen muminan, jonka oletin antavan minulle luvan mennä sisälle,

"Huomenta, Pixie", tervehdin häntä ja katsoin kuinka uninen pää nousi pystyyn. "Saisiko olla aamiaista?"

Sanani upposivat nopeasti Alicen päähän ja hän ponnahti pystyyn. Hän näytti todella suloiselta flanelliyöpaidassaan, hiukset pörröllään ja silmät vielä puoliksi kiinni nukkumisen jäljiltä.

"Toivottavasti nukuit hyvin, koska meillä on pitkä päivä edessä", hymyilin ja laskin tarjottimen hänen syliinsä. Istuin itse sängynreunalla ja katselin kuinka Alicen ilme muuttui yllättyneestä hymyileväksi auringoksi.

"Voi kiitos!" hän otti kukan käteensä ja haistoi sitä. "Tämä on jo aivan liikaa."

"Keijukaiset ansaitsevat parasta ja sinä olet sellainen", sanoin ja painoin leikkisästi hänen nenänpäätään. Alice hymyili vieläkin enemmän. "Syödään nyt, että pääsemme jossain välissä lähtemäänkin."

Olin kasannut tarjottimelle aamiaisen kahdelle. Oli kaakaota, paahtoleipää, ja mysliä, sekä paljon muuta. En ollut tiennyt mistä Alice pitäisi, joten otin vähän kaikkea. Emme juurikaan puhuneet, vaan söimme mukavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Oikeastaan katselin Alicen piirteitä ja painoin niitä muistiini, kuinka hänen kulmansa rutistuivat söpösti, kun hän mietti mitä ottaisi seuraavaksi, sitä kuinka hänen suupielensä kohosivat ja vasemmalla puolen ilmestyi pienen pieni hymykuoppa. En tajunnut kuinka sitä ei olisi voinut olla rakastamatta.

"Olen täynnä", Alice puuskahti, kun tarjotin ammotti tyhjyyttään.

"Hienoa", nostin tarjottimen pois hänen päältään. "Sitten jaksat koko päivän."

"Ehkä", Alice hymyili, kun nousin ylös. Annoin hänelle pikaisesti suukon otsalle.

"Nähdään tunnin päästä alakerrassa", mieleni olisi tehnyt suudella häntä kunnolla, mutta se ei tuntunut oikealta. "Laita jotain mukavaa päälle."

"Saanko edes jotain vihjettä minne olemme menossa?" Alicen katsoi minua suoraan silmiin ja räpytti muutaman kerran omiaan.

"Valitettavasti et. Se on yllätys", hymyilin salaperäisesti ja lähdin tarjotinta kantaen pois huoneesta. Maria oli jo siivoamassa keittiötä, kun tulin sinne. Hän oli ilmeisesti taas ollut omissa maailmoissaan, koska hätkähti kuullessaan askeleeni.

"Jasper- herra", hän niiasi ja jatkoi siivoamistaan.

"Maria, minulla on pieni pyyntö sinulle. Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista, että laittaisit takkahuoneeseen kynttilöitä ja takkaan puita valmiiksi ennen kuin lähdet kotiin?" varmistelin jo suunnitelmani viimeistä vaihdetta. "Ja veisitkö cd-soittimen huoneestani sinne?"

"Kyllä, Jasper-herra", hän niiasi taas ja piti katseensa alhaalla, mutta olin varma että hän nostaisi sen heti, kun kääntäisin hänelle selkäni ja lähtisin huoneesta.

"Hienoa", hymyilin hänelle valoisasti, enkä enää ollut ollenkaan hermona. Kaikki tulisi sujumaan täydellisesti.

"Etkö voisi jo kertoa minne olemme menossa?" Alicen äänessä kuului turhautuminen, kun istuimme jälleen kerran Porchessani, tosin tällä kertaa minä ajoin ja Alice istui pelkääjänpaikalla.

"En", kieltäydyin tahallani. "En tietenkään, muutenhan siinä ei olisi mitään iloa."

"Hyvä on", Alice puuskahti ja käänsi katseensa ulos.

"Jos yhtään helpottaa, me olemme perillä", hymähdin ajaessani parkkipaikalle, joka oli jo täynnä autoja, vaikka päivä ei ollut vielä edes puolessa.

"Toitko sinä minut kiertävään tivoliin?" Alice hypähti autosta ulos. "Tämä on mahtavaa."

"Arvasin, että pitäisit siitä", hymähdin, kun kävelimme tivolin sisäänkäynnille.

"Pitäisin? Rakastan sitä. En ole ollut tivolissa moneen vuoteen", hän tarttui käteeni ja lähti juoksemaan. "Tule nyt!"

Minulla ei ollut ollenkaan käsitystä, minkälaisen hirviön olin luonut tuodessani Alicen tivoliin. Hän juoksi laitteelta laitteelle vetäen minua perässään. Hän huusi ja kiljui kaikissa laitteissa, joissa kävimme, pitäen samalla kädestäni ja minä rakastin jokaista hetkeä. Alice käyttäytyi kuin pikkulapsi, oli yhtä innokas ja leikkimielinen. Hänen silmissään oli innostunut pilke ja hymy hänen huulillaan kertoi, että hän nautti siitä kaikesta pyörityksestä. Jossain välissä hänen riemunsa tarttui minuunkin ja olin yhtä lailla kaikessa mukana, mitä Alice keksikin.

"Oi, pinkkiä hattaraa", Alice huudahti käveltyämme hattarakojun ohi.

"Haluatko sinä sitä?" en ollut koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt hattarasta, mutta Alicen puolesta olisin tehnyt mitä tahansa. En edes odottanut hänen vastaustaan, vaan puhuin jo kojun naismyyjälle. "Yksi hattara, kiitos"

"Sinä olet aivan liian kiltti minulle", Alice huomautti mutustellessaan hattaraa. "Haluatko sinä?"

"Kiitoksia", otin itsellenikin palasen hattaraa, kun harhailimme siellä täällä ympäri tivolia katsoen seuraavaa kohdetta. "Miten kukaan voisi olla ilkeä keijukaiselle?"

Alicen kasvoille nousi hento puna.

"Helposti", hän mutisi ja painoi katsettaan hieman alemmas.

"Miten helposti? Ei kukaan voisi olla ilkeä tuollaiselle ruskeasilmäiselle, kaunokaiselle", tartuin hellästi hänen leukaansa ja nostin sitä hieman, jotta katseemme kohtaisivat. Alicella oli minun mielestäni maailman kauneimmat silmät.

"Minä...", Alice katkaisi katsekontaktimme. "Katso kummitusjuna!"

"Sinnekö seuraavaksi siis?" petyin tilanteen nopeaan päättymiseen, mutta en antanut sen näkyä. Vastaukseksi Alice tarttui käteeni ja oli jo juoksemassa kummitusjunaa kohti.

Hän oli tosin unohtanut mainita minulle kuinka säikky oikeastaan oli. En tiennyt, oliko Alice ehdottanut kummitusjunaa vain päästääkseen pois tilanteesta, vai oliko hän oikeasti halunnut sinne, koska istuessamme vaunussamme ja mitä pidemmälle pääsisimme, sitä lähemmäksi minua Alice painautui. Minä kiedoin suojelevasti käteni hänen ympärilleen ja tunsin kuinka Alice aina välillä hätkähti pimeydestä ilmestyvän käden takia. Päästyämme pois pimeästä tunnelista, Alice huokaisi, mutta pysyi vieläkin kyljessäni kiinni, kunnes nousimme vaunusta pois. Ajattelin piristää häntä jotenkin ja mahdollisuus tuli heti ensimmäisen kojun osuessa silmiini.

"Tule, minä voitan sinulle nallekarhun", vedin vuorostani Alicen mukanani ja kuulin kuinka hän nauroi takanani. Kummitusjuna oli jo unohdettu asia. Maksoin kojun pitäjälle ja sain kolme tikkaa käteeni. Siitä tuli liiankin helppoa. Alicen käsi pysyi koko ajan omassa kädessäni kiinni, kun heitin ensimmäisen tikan suoraan napakymppiin ja muut kaksi hiukkasen huonommin. Alice kikatti vieressä, kun osoitin haluavani ison ruskean nallekarhun ja annoin sen hänelle. Hän katsoi sitä rakastuneesti ja toivoin joskus saavani samanlaisen katseen itsekin.

"Eiköhän meidän ole aika lähteä kotiin", ehdotin hiljakseen, kun Alicen huomio nallekarhusta alkoi herpaantua.

"Eiköhän", hän hymyili minulle sädehtien nallekarhun takaa. Kävelin hiljaa autolleni ja minä ajoin tälläkin kertaa. Alice nukahti nallekarhu sylissään. En viitsinyt herättää häntä, joten kannoin hänet ja nallekarhun sylissäni taloon ja Alicen huoneeseen.

Annoin hänen nukkua enimmän väsymyksensä pois, ennen kuin menin lopulta herättämään hänet. Katsoin huolestuneena välillä kelloa, ettemme vain myöhästyisi varauksestani, jonka takia olin joutunut käyttämään monia suhteitani.

"Alice, herätys", ravistelin Alicea hieman herätelläkseni hänet. Hän oli kietonut kätensä nallen ympärille, eikä tahtonut päästää irti.

"Onko pakko?" hän mumisi.

"On", vastasin pontevasti. "Ellet sitten halua syödä yksin täällä."

Se sai Aliceen vauhtia ja hän nousi nopeasti pystyyn.

"En", hän kavahti. "En todellakaan."

"Hienoa", virnistin. "Pue päällesi jotain hienoa, mutta kuitenkin jotain kevyttä."

Alicen silmät kirkastuivat, kun hän kuuli sanan hieno ja hänen uniset silmänsä avautuivat.

"Odottelen sinua alhaalla, kun olet valmis", huikkasin, kun menin itse vaihtamaan vaatteeni.

Paikka, jonne Alicen vein, oli erittäin hieno ravintola, johon oli erittäin vaikea saada paikkoja lyhyellä varoitusajalla. Suklaatehtailijana pystyin hyödyntämään suhteitani ja hankkimaan itselleni kaupungista melkein mitä vain lyhyessä ajassa.

Taksi pysähtyi ravintolan eteen, maksoin sen ja autoin Alicen kohteliaana herrasmiehenä taksista ulos, jonka jälkeen tarjosin hänelle kohteliaasti käsivarttani, johon hän innokkaasti tarttui. Alice näytti todella kauniilta syreeninvioletissa polveen asti ulottuvassa kellomekossaan ja kukka kiinnitettynä hiuksiinsa. Itse olin pukeutunut mustiin farkkuihin, valkoisen kauluspaitaan ja puvuntakkiin.

Hovimestari tuli meitä vastaan ovelle ja johdatti suoraan yksityiskabinetin puolelle, jonka olin varannut ja pyytänyt laittamaan kaiken valmiiksi. Eivätkä he olleet pettäneet minua. Kabinetissa oli pieni takka, johon oli sytytetty tuli ja pöydällä oli viinipullo, astiat ja kynttilät jo valmiina. Hovimestari jätti meidät sinne sanoen tarjoilijan tuovan alkupalat tuota pikaa. Alice huokaisi ihastuksesta, kun näki sen kaiken. Autoin hänet istumaan ja istuin itse sitten vastapäätä. Katselimme hetken toisiamme, ennen kuin aloimme puhua.

"Jasper, kiitoksia tästä päivästä", Alice sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui käteeni. "Minulla ei ole ollut koskaan yhtä täydellisiä treffejä."

"Eikä ilta ole edes vielä ohi", suutelin hänen kättään ja Alice kikatti.

"Odotan innolla", tarjoilija toi alkupalamme ja sytytti kynttilät. Ilmassa oli jotain mitä en osannut määrittää. Juttelimme Alicen kanssa niitä näitä ja opimme tuntemaan entistä paremmin. Joimme viiniä ja viimeisen ruokalajin jälkeen olimme kummatkin juoneet kohtuullisen määrän. Pyysin tarjoilijaa tuomaan laskun ja tilaamaan taksin meille. Minulla oli vielä yksi yllätys jäljellä, enkä todellakaan suunnitellut illan vielä päättyvän.

Onnekseni olin käskenyt Mariaa laittamaan kaiken valmiiksi, kun saavuimme talolle. Johdatin Alicen takkahuoneeseen, jossa sytytin itse nopeasti kynttilät. Laitoin cd-soittimen päälle ja musiikki alkoi soimaan.

"Suotko minulle kunnian, my lady?" kumarsin Alicelle pyytäen hänet tanssimaan.

"Toki", hän hymyili minulle ja vedin hänet lähelleni. Tanssin huuma veti meidät heti mukaansa ensimmäisestä askelista alkaen ja me sovimme täydellisesti yhteen tanssiparina. Alicen nauru helisi, kun pyöritin häntä ensin ja lopulta suutelin. Se oli täydellistä, kynttilän valossa ja taustalla soi rauhallinen musiikki. Nostin Alicen varovasti syliini, mutten missään välissä katkaissut suudelmaamme. Kannoin hänet huoneeseeni, jossa aukaisin hänen kellomekkonsa ja annoin sen pudota lattialle. Alice hymyili ja riisui minulta takkini ja alkoi napittaa paitaani auki. Pian olimme kummatkin alastomana.

Halusin Alicea palavasti, enkä voinut enää odottaa, eikä ilmeisesti hänkään. Työnsin hänet hellästi sängylle makaamaan ja suutelin häntä ennen kuin työnnyin hänen sisäänsä. Se kaikki kesti vain hetken, mutta tunsin siltikin jotain syvempää yhteyttä Aliceen, kun kaikki oli ohi. Toivoin vain, että se olisi ollut ensimmäinen kertamme, eikä humalainen pikapano yli kuukausi sitten.

Alice hymyili minulle raukean oloisena, kun ehdotin suihkuun menemistä. Sen jälkeen voisimme käpertyä sänkyyni nukkumaan, jos vain hän halusi. Alice suostui siihen ja autoin hänet pystyyn. Suihkussa pesimme toisemme hellillä kosketuksilla ja opettelimme tuntemaan toisemme vartaloa. Se oli rentouttavaa, en ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut sellaista olotilaa. Tuntui kuin kaikki olisi ollut minulle mahdollista ja Alice vaikutti samalta. Kiedoin paksun pyyhkeen ympärillemme ja hipsimme takaisin huoneeseeni.

Annoin Alicelle yhden paidoistani yöpaidaksi, ennen kuin kävimme makuulle sängylleni ja hän käpertyi viereeni tuoksuen todella suloiselta. Kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleni ja me kumpikin nukahdimme melkein heti.


	10. Luku 9

_A Pov_

Oli ihanaa herätä Jasperin sylissä ja tuntea hänen kätensä ympärilläni. Edellinen päivä oli ollut täydellinen kaikilta osin, paitsi kummitusjunan kohdalta, jonne minun ei ollut edes tarkoitus mennä. En ollut koskaan pitänyt siitä, tai oikeastaan olin aina pelännyt sitä. Siellä oli pimeää ja joku saattoi yhtäkkiä tulla ja koskettaa sinua ja sitten kadota. Se muistutti minua aina lapsuudestani, kun olin lukittautunut vahingossa maakellariin, jossa oli rottia. Olin ollut siellä muutaman tunnin ennen kuin minut löydettiin, enkä ollut sen jälkeen uskaltanut mennä sinne takaisin ja sen takia myös kummitusjunat olivat liian pelottavia paikkoja, mutta tällä kertaa se oli ehdottomasti kannattanut.

Olisin voinut huutaa onnesta ja kertoa kaikille mitä eilen oli tapahtunut. Oloni oli kuplivan onnellinen, enkä halunnut sen loppuvan.

"Huomenta, kultaseni", Jasper suuteli minua kevyesti.

"Huomenta", vastasin. "Mitä sinulla on suunnitelmissa tänään?"

"No, ensin ajattelin viettää pari tuntia tässä sängyssä erään kauniin naisen kanssa, jonka jälkeen olisi vuorossa lounas ja jälleen muutama tunti sängyssä, jonka jälkeen olisi vuorossa päivällinen", Jasper supatti korvaani.

"Kuulostaa muuten hyvältä, mutta kuka se kaunis nainen oikein on?" kiusoittelin häntä tahallani.

"Sinä", Jasper vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja suuteli minua kunnolla.

"Niin ajattelinkin", hymyilin onnellisena.

Elimme koko päivän omassa pienessä kuplassamme. Emme saaneet toisistamme tarpeeksi. Rakastin jokaista pientä hetkeä tietäen kuitenkin jonkun tulevan ja rikkovan pienen kuplamme, mutta en välittänyt. Olin nuori, joka nautti elämästään.

Kaikkea aikaamme emme kuitenkaan viettäneet sängyssä. Jasper pakotti minut syömään ja minä hänet katsomaan sohvalle elokuvia, kun samalla kuhertelimme. Jasper vei minut myös pitkille kuutamokävelyille puistoonsa ja pieneen metsäänsä. Kaikki oli täydellistä.

Ainoa asia mikä minua häiritsi oli Maria, Jasperin taloudenhoitaja, joka katsoi minua välillä todella oudosti. En pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hän inhosi minua jostain syystä ja aina kun astuin samaan huoneeseen hänen kanssaan hän käänsi katseensa lattiaan ja kohteli minua kylmästi. Seuraavassa hetkessä tunsin kuitenkin hänen polttavan katseensa selässäni. Se oli karmivaa.

"Kultaseni, herätys", Jasper ravisteli minut hereille. "Olen pahoillani, että jouduin herättämään sinut, mutta minun täytyy mennä töihin."

"Älä mene", vaikeroin. Olisin mielelläni vetänyt hänet takaisin sänkyyn.

"Pakko. He tarvitsevat minua sinne", Jasper suikkasi suukon otsalleni. "Jääkaapissa on aamupalaa ja voit ottaa käyttöösi minkä tahansa auton, jonka vain haluat, jos lähdet ostoksille. Nuku hyvin."

"Hauskaa työpäivää", toivotin hänelle ennen kuin nukahdin taas. Olimme jutelleet myöhään yöhön asti ja nauraneet itsemme uneen.

Heräsin hieman myöhemmin ja valmistauduin uuteen päivään henkisesti sängynpohjalla. Suunnittelin mitä tekisin ja mitä söisin, kunnes viimein jaksoin nousta kunnolla ylös. Kävin suihkussa, valitsin vaatteeni ja suuntasin keittiöön, missä Maria oli jälleen kerran siivoamassa. Otin Jasperin tekemän leivän kaapista ja suuntasin suoraan olohuoneeseen. En halunnut olla Marian kanssa samassa huoneessa. Samassa huomasin kännykkäni pienellä sivupöydällä olohuoneessa. Olin kadottanut sen aika pian tänne tuloni jälkeen, enkä ollut löytänyt sitä mistään.

Siitä oli akku lopussa, joten vein sen huoneeseen laturiin. Olin aina välillä ihmetellyt, miten kukaan ei ollut kaivannut minua tai miten en ollut kuullut puhelintani missään. Yleensä ihmiset soittivat minulle päivittäin, tosin suurin osa soitoista oli täysin turhanpäiväisiä.

_30 uutta viestiä_

Joku oli ollut todella huolissaan minusta. Kännykkäni ei ollut varsinaisesti ollut kadoksissa kuin viikon, eikä minulle siinä ajassa normaalisti tullut kuin 10 viestiä. Katsoessani tarkemmin huomasin kaikkien viestien tulleen Emmettiltä.

_Ali,_

_Missä sinä olet?_

_Alice!_

_Vastaa jo!_

_Soita minulle heti kun saat tämän! Missä ihmeessä sinä oikein olet?_

Kaikki viestit olivat samanlaisia. Ilmeisesti olin unohtanut mainita Emmettille, minne oikein oin menossa ja kuinka kauaksi aikaa. Olin vain yhtenä päivänä pakannut laukkuni ja lähtenyt Culleneilta. Olin jättänyt jälkeeni lapun jääkaappiin, koska kukaan ei ollut paikalla, kun olin lähdössä. Emmett ja Carlisle olivat töissä, Esme tekemässä hyväntekeväisyyttä ja Rosalien menoista en ollut edes välittänyt.

Viimeisin viesti oli päivätty edellisenä päivänä ja siinä Emmett uhkasi kutsua poliisit, ellei minusta kuuluisi seuraavaan päivään mennessä. Ei auttanut pitkittää sitä ollenkaan, joten päätin suosiolla soittaa hänelle.

"_Alice!_" hän vastasi soittooni suorastaan huutamalla. "_Missä sinä oikein olet? Tiedätkö kuinka huolissamme olemme sinusta olleet? Työnantajasi soitti, sinua tarvittaisiin huomenna töihin!_"

"Emmett, rauhoitu. Olen Jasperin luona", yritin puhua mahdollisimman rauhallisella äänellä. "Minulla ei ole mitään hätää."

"_Jasperin? Rosen serkun?_" Emmett kysyi ihmeissään.

"Kuinka monta muuta Jasperia tunnet. Ja missä välissä Rosaliesta on tullut Rose jälleen kerran?" kysyin pistävästi. Toivoin, ettei hän ollut vain saanut Emmett-parkaa jälleen koukkuunsa.

"_Sanoinhan jo, että työnantajasi soitti. Et ollut vastannut puhelimeesi ja olit antanut meidän talomme numeron hätätapausten varalle_", Emmett vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta ja oletin heti, että jotain oli tapahtunut. Tai oikeastaan tiesin, että jotain oli tapahtunut, ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa ja Emmett oli aivan liian läpinäkyvä Rosen suhteen.

"Kerroit. Minua tarvitaan huomenna töissä", huokaisin. "Mutta älä luulekaan, että pääset näin vähällä. Antaa tulla. Mitä tapahtui?"

"_Ei mitään. Unohda. Mukava, että olet kunnossa. Nähdään_", ihmettelin hetken puhelimen tyyttäystä ja Emmettin outoa käytöstä. Jotain oli selvästi meneillään, mutta hän ei suostunut paljastamaan, että mitä. Jollei hyvällä, niin sitten pahalla. Saisin ongittua hänestä vielä kaikki tiedot yksityiskohtia myöten.

En kuitenkin alkanut selvittää sitä heti. Näppäilin puhelimeeni toisen numeron ja odotin kärsivällisesti, että siihen vastattaisiin.

"_George, puhelimessa_", huokaisin helpottuneesti, juuri oikea henkilö, jonka kanssa halusinkin puhua.

"Hei, George! Se olen minä, Alice", vastasin hänelle.

"_Alice! Juuri sinua me kaipasimmekin!_" George huudahti iloisen oloisena.

"Miksi? Minähän sovin Johnin kanssa, että käytän kertyneet lomapäiväni pois alta", huomautin.

"_Sairastapauksia on aivan liikaa ja John itse loukkasi jalkansa neljä päivää sitten ja sinä olet ainoa, joka pystyy pitämään tämän paikan pystyssä, kun John on sairaslomalla. Alice-kulta, me todella tarvitsemme sinua, kaikki on ihan sekaisin, eikä kukaan tiedä mistään mitään_", Georgen ääni oli täynnä osittain sekavuutta ja huolta. "_John lupasi, että saat tästä kaksinkertaisen palkan._"

"Hyvä on", murehdin jo valmiiksi Jasperin jättämistä. En olisi todellakaan halunnut tehdä sitä, mutta töissä kuulosti todella pahalta. "Koska tarvitsette minua sinne?"

"_Hmm... Nyt?"_

"Tulen sinne seuraavalla koneella", päätös oli hetkessä tehty. En pystynyt jättämään heitä pulaan. Hyvästelin Georgen ja suljin puhelimeni. Minulle tulisi kiire päivä. Toivoin Jasperin kuitenkin tulevan ennen kuin lähtisin, jotta ehtisin selittää, muuten jättäisin lapun.

Soitin matkatoimistoon ja varasin lippuni. Lentoni lähtisi heti samana päivänä, joten ennen iltaa olisin jo omassa asunnossani. Pakkasin kaikki tavarani, jotka yllättäen olivat päättyneet suurimmaksi osin Jasperin huoneeseen, laukkuuni ja olin valmis.

Minulla ei kuitenkaan enää sen jälkeen ollut aikaa kirjoittaa Jasperille mitään, muuten olisin myöhästynyt lennoltani. Juoksin portaat alas alakertaan ja törmäsin melkein Mariaan, joka siivosi eteistä.

"Maria!" huudahdin ja kaikki ongelmani ratkesivat. Voisin toimittaa hänelle Jasperin kautta viestin, että olin menossa käymään töissä ja tulisin mahdollisimman pian takaisin, jos hän vain haluaisi niin. "Voisitko kertoa Jasperille, että minun piti lähteä kotiin, koska tuli äkkinäinen työtapaus. Otan häneen heti yhteyttä, kun olen laskeutunut, jottei hänen tarvitse huolehtia turhan tähden. "

"Totta kai", Maria nyökkäsi minulla nöyrästi.

"Kiitoksia", meinasin halata häntä helpotuksesta, mutta sitä en tehnyt. En uskonut hänen pitävän siitä. Soitin itselleni taksin.

En viitsinyt ottaa yhtään Jasperin autoista, koska olisi ollut ikävä pyytää häntä sitten hakemaan se minun jäljiltäni. Taksi oli paljon parempi vaihtoehto, vaikkakin kalliimpi, mutta olihan minulla varaa. Jasper oli majoittanut minut ja syöttänyt minua viime aikoina, joten rahaa oli mennyt vain shoppailuun, joka sekin oli ollut viime päivinä vähäistä.

Pystyin helposti maksamaan ostamani meno-paluu-lipun, jonka paluupäivämäärä oli vielä täysin avoin. Se riipaisi hieman sydäntäni, koska en tiennyt milloin taas näkisin Jasperin uudestaan, jos näkisin. Ehkei hän haluaisi nähdä minua enää tämän jälkeen, että kaikki olikin ollut vain huvia hänelle.

Ajatukset vaanivat minua koko lentomatkan. Ne pelottivat minua jollain tapaa. Vatsaani alkoi vääntämään, jos vain ajattelinkin, että Jasper löytäisi jonkun toisen sillä välin, kun olisin poissa tai, että hän suuttuisi minulle jostain ja alkaisi vihata minua. Pelottavaa, eivätkä ne millään lähteneet pois.

Astuessani oman kaupunkini lentokentälle olin saanut ajatukseni kasattua ja ainakin hetkellisesti uskomaan, että Jasper ei unohtaisi mitään ja välillämme oleva kemia oli täyttä totta.

_Turvallisesti perillä._

_Pidä huoli itsestäsi_

_xoxo_

_Alice_


	11. Luku 10

10. luku

_J Pov_

Elin täydellisessä maailmassa. Elämäni oli täydellistä. Olin onnellinen pitkästä aikaa, mikä oli Alicen ansiota, naisen, jota olin alkanut rakastamaan. Hän oli niin täynnä energiaa, iloa ja elämää, että pystyi parantamaan kauniilla hymyllään koko päiväni. Rakastin sitä, kuinka hän iltaisin käpertyi nukkumaan syliini ja sitä kuinka suloiselta hän näytti ollessaan unessa.

Minulla oli kiire kokouksesta takaisin kotiin, jossa Alice luultavasti olisi odottamassa. Olisin halunnut rynnätä portaat alas, käynnistää autoni ja kaahata autotalliini. Tunsin itseni koulupojaksi, joka oli vasta kokenut ensirakkauden huumaan, mutta se ei kumma kyllä hävettänyt minua yhtään. Alice oli sielunkumppanini ja olisin voinut huutaa sen koko maailmalle, enkä olisi hävennyt yhtään, koska se oli täyttä totta.

"Jopas, jopas", Will hymyili minulle, kun kuljin hänen ohitseen. "Sitä ollaan kiireisiä tänään."

"En nyt niin kiireinen, ettei minulla ole aikaa sinulle", hymyilin hänelle takaisin. "Kuinka Emily ja vauva voivat?"

"Älä yritä harhauttaa minua Jasper Whitlock, et ole koskaan onnistunut tekemään sitä minulle", Will heristeli minulle leikkisästi sormeaan. "Mutta Emily voi hyvin ja kasvaa kasvamistaan."

"Se on hienoa kuulla", olin todella onnellinen hänen puolestaan, olin jo kääntämässä hänelle selkääni, kun hän tarttui voimakkaalla otteella olkapäästäni.

"Eipäs karata", Will rykäisi. "Nyt kerrot kuka se naikkonen on?"

"Ensinnäkin, hän ei ole mikään naikkonen", ärähdin ehkä turhankin lujaa ja sain Willin nauramaan.

"Jäit kiikkiin", kaikkien vuosien jälkeenkin jäin hänen verkkoonsa aina kiinni ja aina saman lauseen takia.

"Niin taisin tehdä", hymähdin. "Hänen nimensä on Alice. Hänellä on tummat hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Hän on kuin keijukainen, niin pieni ja hento hän on."

"Joku on rakastunut aivan selvästi", Will kiusoitteli minua ja tökkäisi kerran sormellaan. "Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään."

"Ehkä olenkin", myönsin. "Mutta minun täytyy todella nyt mennä, Alice luultavasti odottaa minua."

"Mene, poika, mene ja sano tälle Alicelle terveisiä minulta", Will hymyili tietäväisesti. "Haluan ehdottomasti tavata tämän tytön, joka on saanut Jasper Whitlockin hymyilemään noin paljon."

"Tuon hänet tänne heti, kun on mahdollista", hyvästelin Willin ja kiirehdin sen jälkeen autolleni.

Olisin mielelläni ajanut ylinopeutta, mutta koska tiesin, että oli mahdollisuus jäädä kiinni siitä, jätin sen suosiolla tekemättä. En halunnut hankkiutua pidätetyksi ja olla yötä putkassa. Taksi tuli minua vastaan, kun olin kääntymässä tielle, jolla taloni sijaitsi. En kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Vilkaisin vain ja huomasin tummahiuksisen naisen olevan sen kyydissä. Kohautin olkiani ja käänsin autoni pihatielle ja vihelsin hiljaa pienen pientä sävelmää. Olin innoissani, ehkä hieman turhankin, vaikka kyseessä kuitenkin oli Alice, jota en ollut saanut ajatuksistani hetkeksikään pois muutamaan päivään.

"Jasper-herra", Maria tervehti minua eteisessä, kun olin riisumassa takkia.

"Maria, tiedätkö missä Alice on?" kysyin heti ensi töikseni. Odotin, että Maria osoittaisi minulle yläkertaan, mutta ei.

"Lähti", hän sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja sydämeni hyppäsi kurkkuuni. "Lähti kotiinsa, ei tiennyt oliko tulossa takaisin ja sanoi ottavansa yhteyttä, kunhan pääsee perille. Sanoi myös, ettei sinun tarvitse seurata häntä."

"Lähti?" mieleni oli täysin tyhjä. Alice oli lähtenyt, enkä ymmärtänyt miksi.

"Lähti", Maria toisti sanomansa ja jätti minut yksin eteiseen.

Olin turta. En pystynyt tuntemaan mitään. Hän oli jättänyt minut, noin vain. En tajunnut mitä olin tehnyt väärin. Kävelin kuin zombi huoneeseeni ja kaaduin sängylleni. Tyynyni tuoksui Alicelta. Käperryin sikiöasentoon tyyny sylissäni ja annoin unelle vallan.

Uneni oli katkonaista ja täynnä kuvia Alicesta. Elin uudelleen päivämme tivolissa ja päivät sen jälkeen. Olisin halunnut pysyä siellä, enkä kohdata ollenkaan todellisuutta. Jouduin kuitenkin heräämään, syömään jotain ja menemään töihin.

Olin kuitenkin elävä kuollut. Alice ei ollut lähettänyt minulle mitään viestiä, vaikka toivoin koko ajan niin tapahtuvan. Tarkastin joka välissä puhelimeni vain pettyäkseni, ettei mitään ollut tullut. Tein työni naamio kasvoillani, ettei kukaan saanut tietää kuinka masentunut olin. En kuitenkaan onnistunut peittämään sitä Johnilta, jonka tunsin katselevan itseäni aina vain huolestuneemmin, kun kävelin joka päivä ohitse, enkä sanonut sanaakaan.

Ruokakaan ei enää maistunut minulle, söin vain elääkseni ja pitääkseni kulissia yllä. Juoksin kuin hullu, ainakin kolme kertaa päivässä. En pystynyt olemaan paikoillani kotonani. Oloni oli levoton ja erittäin surullinen. Harhailin kartanossa siellä täällä, tutkin ullakoita, joita en ollut käynyt katsomassa moneen vuoteen. Ainoastaan siellä sain olla rauhassa Alicen muistolta.

Olin täysin varma, että hän oli unohtanut minut kokonaan. Löytänyt yhtäkkiä toisen miehen ja heittänyt minut roskakoriin. En tajunnut. Hän oli sanonut Marialle ottavansa yhteyttä heti, kun oli perillä ja sanonut, etten saisi seurata häntä. En ollut kuitenkaan saanut mitään, en edes yhtä pientä kirjainta tai soittoa. Ilmeisesti Alice halusi puhtaan eron, ei mitään yhteyksiä kaikkien niiden päivien jälkeen mitä olimme yhdessä.

Olin jo melkein hullu, en pystynyt enää ajattelemaan selkeästi. Nukahdin sohvalle ja näin aina Alicen, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut edessäni. Kuulin selvästi kuinka joku hymisi rauhoittavasti korvaani ja silitti hiuksiani. Tunsin kuinka joku istuutui syliini ja katsoi minua. Hän oli melkein yhtä kevyt kuin Alice.

Huulet painautuivat omiani vasten, mutta siinä oli jotain väärää. Ne eivät tuntuneet oikeilta, ne eivät olleet Alicen huulet. Havahduin ja huomasin katsovani suoraan Marian ruskeisiin silmiin. Hänen kasvoillaan oli outo hymynkare.

"Mitä sinä teet?" kysyin vihaisesti ja työnsin hänet pois sylistäni. Hän näytti loukkaantuneelta ja mutristi huultaan.

"Autan sinua", hän puhui uneksivalla äänellä ja tuli uudestaan lähelleni.

"Etkä auta", työnsin hänet uudestaan pois.

"Jasper", hän suorastaan kehräsi. "Sinä tarvitset ja haluat tätä."

Maria tuli uudestaan lähelleni ja hiveli kättäni. Hän ei ollut koskaan kutsunut minua Jasperiksi, se oli aina ollut Jasper-herra tai herra Whitlock, ei koskaan Jasper, vaikka olin yrittänyt tehdä alussa sinunkaupat. Hän oli kieltäytynyt siitä.

"Enkä tarvitse", kavahdin hänen luotaan. Hänen käytöksensä etoi minua.

"Tarvitset", hän intti. "Olen jo kauan aikaa halunnut sinua ja tiedän, että sinäkin haluat minut."

"En todellakaan. Sinä olet hullu", melkein syljin hänen päälleen. "Jos vielä yrität jotain tällaistä, minä erotan sinut, enkä anna ollenkaan työtodistusta."

Ryntäsin ulos huoneesta omaan sänkyyni, jossa olin viettänyt sen osan ajastani, jolloin en ollut ullakolla, juoksemassa tai töissä. Alicen tuoksu oli kadonnut tyynystäni, mutta silti en pystynyt nukkamaan ilman sitä. En ollut jalallanikaan astunut hänen huoneeseensa tietäen sen olevan tyhjä, aivan kuten huoneensakin, missä oli ennen ollut hänen vaatteitaan. Ja osittain pelkäsin, enkä tiennyt edes mitä pelkäsin, pelkäsinpä vain.

Olin nähnyt Marian menevän sinne kerran mopin ja ämpärin kanssa, mutta minulla ei ollut voimaa estää sitä. Olisin halunnut säilyttää Alicen huoneen sellaisena kuin se oli, vaikka se kuulostikin hieman pakkomielteiseltä, mutta minähän olin melkein hullu.

Päivät menivät ohi, en saanut mistään kiinni, kaikki oli todella sekavaa. Maria ei enää käynyt päälleni, vaan lähti aina huoneesta, kun minä satuin paikalle. En tosin edes välittänyt hänestä, en välittänyt mistään. Töissä pidin vain kulissia yllä ja tein sen mitä minulta vaadittiin, mikä ei tosin ollut paljon, koska omistin yhtiön ja muut tekivät työt puolestani.

Will yritti välillä jutella minulle, mutta ohitin ne olankohautuksella tai sitten murahtelin hänelle vastaukseksi. Tiesin loukkaavani häntä, mutta en halunnut hänen saavan tietää, kuinka alhaalla oikeastaan olin tai mitä oli tapahtunut.

Katselin tv:stä saippuasarjaa, jota en ollenkaan tajunnut, enkä välittänyt tajuta. Tuhlasin vain aikaani, kuten normaalistikin, kun puhelimeni alkoi soimaan. En välittänyt katsoa kuka soitti, vaan painoin vihreää luuria.

"Haloo", vastasin mitäänsanomattomalla äänellä.

"_Jazz!_" En todellakaan kaivannut Rozia juuri nyt. "_Kuinka sinä voit_?"

"Hyvin", yritin kuulostaa pirteältä, ettei Roz huomaisi eroa, mutta tiesin sen olevan mahdottomuus. Olimme eläneet koko elämämme yhdessä, eikä kukaan tuntenut minua paremmin kuin hän. "Entä sinä?"

"_Hyvin. Toisin kuin sinä. Älä yritä valehdella. Maria soitti ja sanoi olevansa huolestunut sinusta_", täysin ymmärrettävää. Maria ja Roz olivat aina olleet toistensa hyviä ystäviä, vaikka eivät kuitenkaan aivan parhaimpia. Roz ei ollut koskaan päässyt heidän luokkaerostaan, että Maria siivosi hänen jälkiään, mutta muuten he olivat täysin samanlaiset ja ajattelivat täysin samoja asioita.

"Maria valehtelee", sihahdin. "Minä voin hyvin."

"_Etkä voi_", Roz intti vastaan. "_Ainoa syy, minkä takia en ole siellä on se, että Maria sanoi katsovansa sinun perääsi, mutta hän ei kertonut mitä siellä on tapahtunut. Heittäytyikö Alice hankalaksi?_"

"Älä yritä leikkiä Roz. Minä en todellakaan puhu siitä sinulle, en nyt enkä koskaan. Jätä se asia jo", ääneni oli täynnä vihaa, jonka olemassaolosta en edes tiennyt.

"_Hyvä on. Olin vain kutsumassa sinua Esmen syntymäpäiville kahden viikon kuluttua ja sinun on parempi olla siellä_", hän jätti aiheen sikseen, mutta tiesin hänen mielensä kuhisevan uteliaisuudesta soittaa Marialle ja selvittää asioitani. "_Minä tulen itse hakemaan sinut sinne. Ja minulla on vielä jotain tavaroita siellä, jotka ajattelin hakea pois._"

"Selvä", en kaivannut Rozia ollenkaan paikalle. Maria oli varmasti kertonut hänelle vain kaunistellun version, enkä halunnut pilata sitä kuvaa ollenkaan.

"_Jasper, nyt kerrot minulle mikä sinulla on!_" Roz huusi puhelimeen. Hän ei koskaan sanonut minua Jasperiksi, ei koskaan ja se sai minut murtumaan.

"Hän jätti minut. Alice jätti minut", huusin hänelle takaisin ja löin hänelle luurin korvaan. Murruin täysin, olin vihdoin myöntänyt itselleni Alicen jättäneen minut kokonaan. Kyyneleet virtasivat silmistäni ja lysähdin lattialle. Kipu oli minulle liikaa, en pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin itkemään lattialla.

Lopulta näin huoneen nurkassa baarikaapin, jossa pidin väkeviä alkoholijuomia. Halusin unohtaa, joten hain keittiöstä itselleni lasin ja kaapista pullon. Kumosin lasin toisensa jälkeen, kunnes en enää tuntenut mitään ja silmissäni pimeni.


	12. Luku 11

11. luku

_A Pov_

Olin surullinen. Jasper ei ollut vastannut yhteenkään viestiini ja olin lähettänyt niitä kymmenen. Olin yrittänyt soittaa, mutta puhelu ei ollut päässyt kertaakaan läpi. Turhautunut oli oiva sanaa kuvaamaan tunnetilaani.

Töissä olin kuitenkin oikea enkeli, joka paikan höylä, joka piti paikan kasassa, mutta vaikka nautinkin siitä, Jasper oli alati mielessäni. Työkin alkoi maistua puulta ja olin pitkään halunnut kokeilla jotain muuta.

Vapaa-ajallani olin istunut koneella ja huvittanut itseäni tekemällä mainoksia valefirmoille. Olin joskus kouluttautunut graafiseksi suunnittelijaksi, mutta se oli jäänyt, koska en ollut onnistunut löytämään töitä siltä alalta ollenkaan. Rakastin suunnitella erilaisia mainoksia ja nettisivuja. Joskus olin haaveillut oman yrityksen perustamisesta ja se ajatus oli noussut uudestaan päähäni.

Jostain syystä päivä päivän jälkeen se tuntui yhä paremmalta ja kokeilun arvoiselta idealta. Leikittelin sillä mielessäni, voisin hyvin tehdä kaikki työt kotoani käsin ja se veisi mieleni täysin muualle kuin Jasperiin. Vaikka en sitä ihan heti olisikaan lähtenyt aloittamaan.

Olin myös soittanut päivittäin Bellalle, joka oli viimein palannut häämatkaltaan Edwardin kanssa. Nautin siitä, että sain puhua hänen kanssaan, vaikkakin välillä mieleeni muistui, että hän oli yksi syypää, miksemme olleet Jasperin kanssa tutustuneet kunnolla toisiimme jo aiemmin, mutta en jaksanut välittää siitä enää.

Me höpötimme täysin turhista asioista. Bella hehkutti Edwardia ja minä kerroin omista hektisistä työvuoroistani, joiden tiesin kuitenkin loppuvan pian ja joiden halusin loppuvan. Koko kehoni kaipasi takaisin Jasperin luo, vaikka en sitä suostunut itselleni myöntämään ja Bellan puheet saivat hänet takaisin mieleeni ja tunteeni pintaan.

En ymmärtänyt, miksei hän vastannut minulle ja jostain syystä se sai kyyneleet silmiini. Tajusin itkeskelleeni jokaisessa välissä kuin mahdollista, aina kun olin yksin, eikä se ollut lainkaan tapaistani. Onnistuin kuitenkin peittämään itkemisen töissä, jossa huutelin kaikille ohjeita. Olin myös alkanut syödä enemmän kuin ennen ja minulla oli aina nälkä. Olin opetellut pitämään välipalapatukoita mukanani, ettei vatsani alkaisi kurista kesken työpäivää äänekkäästi. Toistaiseksi kukaan ei ollut huomannut syömistä, johtuen ehkä vähäisestä yhteydenpidostani ulkomaailmaan. Minun ei vain ollut tehnyt mieliottaa yhteyttä läheisiin ystäviini, suurin osa tuskin tiesikään, että olin taas takaisin kaupungissa. Ainoa ihminen, jolle juttelin kunnolla oli George,ja nekin olivat yleensä työasioita.

"Alice", olin kävelemässä kauppaan, kun kuulin nimeäni huudettavan. "Alice!"

"Elaine", käänsin itseni vaaleahiuksista naista kohti. "Hauska nähdä!"

"Sinua myös. En tiennytkään sinun olevan kaupungissa", hän halasi minua. Olimme käyneet samaa koulua ja olleet hyviäkin ystäviä. Elaine oli löytänyt töitä opiskelujen jälkeen ja sen jälkeen yhteydenpitomme oli ollut siitä pitäen hieman hajanaista.

"En ole pitänyt siitä juurikaan ääntä", huokaisin. "Olen ollut vain töissä ja kotona."

"Onko sinulla nyt aikaa, voisimme mennä kahville tai lounaalla?" Elaine ehdotti varovasti. Arvelin hänen tahtovan jotain, mutta en tajunnut mitä se olisi voinut olla. Minusta ei ollut mitään hyötyä hänelle.

"Toki, minulla onkin kiljuva nälkä", hymyilin.

Löysimme pienen kahvilan läheltä asuntoani ja istuimme pöytään. Tilasin itselleni patongin ja kahvin ja Elaine itselleen salaatin ja vissyveden. Hän katseli ihmeissään, kun hotkin patongin hetkessä suihini, mutta en voinut sille mitään.

"Kerro, Alice, mitä sinulle kuuluu?" hän näykki salaattiaan varovaisesti.

"Hyvää", sanoin sen kummempia selittelemättä ja valehtelin samalla. Minulla ei todellakaan mennyt hyvin.

"Hienoa. Entä töissä? Missä sinä nykyään olet?" Elaine uteli. Hän haki aivan selvästi jotain.

"Eräässä baarissa baarimikkona, mutta se ei enää oikein sytytä. Olen miettinyt oman mahdollisen yrityksen perustamista", kerroin hänelle, enkä tajunnut, miksi paljastin suunnitelmani perustaa yritys, mutta sen kuultuaan Elainen kasvoille nousi riemastunut ilme.

"Täydellistä!" hän henkäisi.

"Miten niin?" otin siemauksen kahvistani.

"Olen etsimässä itselleni yhtiökumppania mainosalan firmaan, jonka aion perustaa. Heti, kun näin sinut muistin, että olit luokan paras oppilas ja tiesin löytäneeni etsimäni", hän selitti sekavasti. "Miltä kuulostaa? Sinä ja minä, yhtiökumppaneina?"

"Se kuulostaa hyvältä", myönsin takellellen. "Mutta ajattelin itse juuri muuttaa pois kaupungista, kunhan saan tämän työrupeaman päätökseen ja selvittää elämäni."

"Ei se mitään. Voimme kummatkin työskennellä eri kaupungeissa ja kun yhtiö alkaa kannattamaan ja saa uusia asiakkaita, niin voimme hankkia työntekijöitä ja laajentaa", Elaine heilautti kättään. Hän oli aina ollut yksi innovatiivisimmista ihmisistä, joita olin koskaan tuntenut. "Ja miten niin elämäsi järjestykseen? Luulin, että sinulla menee hyvin."

"Valehtelin", tunnustin. Yksi pieni lipsahdus ja Elaine tarttui siihen heti. "Miesongelmia tiedäthän. En tajua heitä."

Iso pala nousi kurkkuuni. Elaine oli vähäksi aikaa poistanut Jasperin mielestäni, mutta yhtäkkiä hänen muistonsa nousi takaisin pintaan. Elainen ymmärtäväinen katse sai minut yhtäkkiä purskahtamaan itkuun ja kaikki se piilotettu tuska pääsi valloilleen. En puhunut mitään, vain itkin ja itkin itkemistäni, kun Elaine tuli viereen ja hieroi rauhoittavasti selkääni. Olin pidellyt itkua kauan aikaa sisälläni ja nyt se sai minut ajattelemaan, kuinka kärsin asua asunnossani, jossa muistin Jasperin, joka kerta kun käänsin katseeni. Sama päti työpaikkaani, jossa olin tavannut hänet ensimmäisen kerran.

Minulla vain ei ollut ollut missään välissä aikaa pohtia tunteitani Jasperia kohtaan tai sitä miksi hän ei ollut soittanut minulle. Työ oli vienyt kaiken aikani, mutta nyt tiesin, etten pystyisi enää olemaan siellä. Minun olisi pakko jättää erohakemukseni ja lähteä pois. Jonnekkin, missä Jasperin muisto ei olisi läsnä.

Elaine lohdutti minua ja jossain välissä sai kuskattua minut asunnolleni, kun minä itkin ja itkin. Asuntoni ei yhtään auttanut minua tai Jasperin lappu työpöydälläni. Lopulta itkin itseni uneen, Elaine vieressäni.

Hän oli vielä paikalla, kun heräsin. En tuntenut itseäni uudeksi ihmiseksi, mutta oloni oli hiukan vapaampi ja kevyempi. Kunnon itku auttoi aina välillä.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Elaine kysyi varovasti. "Sinä näytit aika pahalta eilen."

"Olen, ainakin nyt. Kiitos, että jäit", nousin ylös.

"Alice, jos saan kysyä, niin mikä sen aiheutti?" Elaine katsoi minua huolestuneesti.

"Et sinä ainakaan. Olen vain niin kauan pitänyt kaiken sisälläni ja yksi pieni lause laukaisi kaiken", huokaisin. "Rakastuin erääseen mieheen, joka on komea, kohtelias ja täydellinen herrasmies. Jouduin jättämään hänet, eikä hän nyt vastaa edes viesteihini tai kännykkäänsä. Olen yrittänyt soittaa monta kertaa, mutta en ole ehtinyt ajatella sitä kovin syvällisesti, vaikka kaikki muistuttaa hänestä."

Olin taas itkun partaalla. En pystynyt käsittämään.

"Voi, Alice", Elaine kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. "Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä jonnekin, missä mikään ei muistuta hänestä. Tiedän, että tuollaisen kokeminen on rankkaa. Olen itsekin käynyt saman läpi, mutta toivon, että sinun tarinasi päättyy onnellisemmin kuin minun."

Me olimme siinä hetken. Ehkä minun oli parempi lähteä. Voisin mennä Bellan luo ja olla siellä jonkin aikaa. Bella oli pyytänyt minua jossain välissä vierailulle, innokkaana näyttämään hänen ja Edwardin yhteisen lemmenpesän minulle. Siellä mikään ei muistuttaisi Jasperista, kuten oma asuntoni.

"Annatko minulle puhelimeni", pyysin Elainelta. Puhelimeni oli yöpöydälläni, jossa oli Jasperin minulle kirjoittama lappu, mutta tiesin, että jos katsoisin sitä kohti alkaisin taas itkemään. Elaine ojensi sen minulle sanaakaan sanomatta.

"Bella", huudahdin heti, kun kuulin jonkun vastaavan.

"Alice", Bella vastasi.

"Kävisikö mitenkään päinsä, jos tulisin sinne pariksi päiväksi kyläilemään?", menin suoraan asiaan vaivautumatta kiertelemään tai kaartelemaan asiaa.

"Totta kai!", Bella alkoi kuulostaa innostuneelta. "Tosin ensi viikolla on Esmen syntymäpäivät, jonne me olemme menossa ja uskon, että sinä voit tulla mukaan!"

"Kuulostaa hyvältä! Haittaako, jos otan heti seuraavan lennon sinne?" ajatus alkoi selkenemään minulle. Eroaisin, menisin pariksi päiväksi Bellan luo ja sen jälkeen taivaat olisivat minulle auki. Unohtaisin Jasperin ja jatkaisin elämääni.

"Ei haittaa. Tule vain! Edward voi hakea sinut sitten kentältä", Bellan innostus tarttui minuunkin. Olisi ihana nähdä hänet pitkästä aikaa ja puhua kerrankin kunnolla. Voisin kertoa hänelle suruistani tietäen hänen ymmärtävän ja osaavan sanoa oikeat sanat, jotka auttaisivat ainakin hetken aikaa.

"Hienoa! Ilmoitan sitten, kun koneeni on perillä", jostain syystä äkkilähdöt olivat tulleet minulla tavaksi.

"Haluatko minun auttavan sinua?" Elaine oli nousemassa pystyyn. "Minulla ei ole minnekään kiire."

"Jos vain voisit", jäisin hänelle tämän takia ikuiseen kiitollisuuden velkaan. "Minun täytyy soittaa pari puhelua. Laukkuja on eteisen komerossa ja voisit aloittaa vessasta. Siellä on kaikista tärkeimmät tavarat."

Hymyilin rohkeasti. Tämä oli oikein, se tuntui oikealta, tein sen mitä pitikin. Soitin lentokentälle kysyäkseni seuraavaa lähtevää konetta ja varasin siihen itselleni paikan. Sitten soitin pomolleni ja sanoin itseni irti. En selittänyt asiaa, sanoin vain, että minulla oli henkilökohtaisia ongelmia ja baari pärjäisi nyt jo hyvin ilman minuakin. Sitten soitin Georgelle ja kerroin hänelle lopettaneeni ja sen, että baari oli hänen vastuullansa siihen asti, kunnes pomo tulisi takaisin töihin. Uskoin hänen pärjäävän, eikä siellä nyt enää niin pärjäämistä ollut, kun kaikki oli taas joten kuten kunnossa. Elainen avulla sain nopeasti pakattua ja kiittelin häntä maasta taivaisiin, kun odotimme yhdessä taksia asuntoni edessä.

"Ota minuun yhteyttä siitä firma-jutusta", sanoin hänelle, kun olin astumassa taksiin. "Olisin erittäin kiinnostunut siitä ja sinullahan on numeroni."

Elainen kasvoille nousi hymy, joka sai minutkin hetken ajan onnelliseksi.

"Soitellaan!" oli viimeinen sana, jonka hänen suustaansa kuulin, ennen kuin taksi lähti viemään minua lentokenttää kohti. Viestitin Bellalle, koska olisin tulossa ja hän vastasi siihen hymiöllä. Maailma alkoi taas tuntua hiukan paremmalta paikalta elää.

Nukahdin heti koneen noustua matkaan ja nukuin koko matkan perille asti, vaikka yleensä en pystynyt nukkumaan lentokoneessa. Liian paljon ihmisiä ja lentoemännät ja stuartit kävelivät koko ajan ohi, mutta silloin nukuin kuin pieni vauva. Autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, mitä ympärillä tapahtui.

Heräsin juuri ennen laskeutumista ja oloni oli pirteä kuin peipposella. Syynä ei voinut mitenkään olla se, että olin suurin piirtein nukkunut koko päivän läpi, eikä se ollut tuottanut minulle ongelmia. Ennen minulla oli ollut vaikeuksia nukkua yöllä tai saati sitten päivällä, minulla oli aina ollut enemmän kuin tarvittava määrä energiaa, enkä tarvinnut yhtä paljon unta kuin muut, mutta nyt oli jostain syystä toisin. Hain ajatuksiini uppoutuneena matkalaukkuni, johon olin saanut kaiken onnistuneesti pakattua, enkä ollut huomata törmäämistä tiettyyn brunetteen.

"Alice!" Bella tervehti minua innoissaan ja sulki minut lämpimään halaukseen, jota tajusin tarvinneeni.


	13. Luku 12

12. Luku

_J Pov_

Heräsin valkoisessa huoneessa. Minulla ei ollut mitään tietoa missä oikein olin ja mitä oli tapahtunut. Muistin kuinka olin juonut, mutta sen jälkeen kaikki oli pelkkää mustaa. Kuinka kauan olin ollut täällä ja missä edes olin?

"Herra on sitten hereillä", kuulin Rozin pistelevän äänen vierestäni. "Tervetuloa takaisin elävien kirjoihin."

"Missä minä olen?" minulla pienoisia hankaluuksia saada ääntä kurkustani.

"Sairaalassa. Olet ollut täällä jo kolme päivää alkoholimyrkytyksen takia", Roz kuulosti todella vihaiselta ja ymmärsin miksi.

"Selvä. Koska pääsen pois?" halusin olla yksin. Haluan päästä pois.

"Pian", Roz tuhahti. "Tosin joudut lähtemään minun mukaani. En jätä sinua yksin tuollaisessa tilassa."

Rozin tuntien hän oli jo pakannut tavarani, ettei minulla luultavasti ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin lähteä hänen matkaansa.

"Ja ilmoitin jo tehtaallekin, ettet ole tulossa muutamaan viikkoon takaisin, vaan pidät kunnon sairasloman", Roz napsautti. "Saisit kiittää Mariaa henkesi pelastamisesta. Hänellä oli järkeä soittaa ambulanssi, kun löysi sinut olohuoneesta tajuttomana ja sitten minulle. Tulin heti ensimmäisellä lentokoneella tänne ja vien sinut seuraavalla pois. Carlisle ja Esme ottavat sinut mieluusti luoksensa asumaan pariksi päiväksi, tai siksi aikaa, kunnes saat pääsi selvitettyä. Näytät aivan hirveältä."

Roz ei ollut koskaan tajunnut hienostelevaisuuden saloja, eikä ikinä välittänyt, jos hänen sanansa satuttivat, mitä ne eivät kylläkään tehneet. Olin katsellut itseäni peilistä jo useampia päivinä ennen romahdustani ja tiesin näyttäväni aivan kamalalta.

"Selvä", tyydyin vain nyökkäämään. "Annatko minulle puhelimeni?"

"Miksi?" Roz kysyi tylsistyneenä. "Sinulle ei ole tullut yhtään puhelua sinä aikana, kun olet ollut täällä."

En tajunnut edes miksi vaivauduin kysyä. Alice ei ollut ottanut minuun yhteyttä aikaisemminkaan, eikä ottaisi nytkään. Olin aina välillä lähetellyt hänelle viestejä, joihin ei ollut tullut vastauksia ja soittanut, mutta en enää. Tiesin, että se oli ohi. Minun Pixieni oli lopullisesti poissa.

En antanut itseni itkeä Rozin nähden, sillä hän oli aina pitänyt itkemistä raukkamaisena tekona, mutta olin täysin sekaisin, etten pystynyt tekemään muuta. Olin salaa toivonut Alicen kuulevan, mitä oli tapahtunut ja hän olisi siltä seisomalta tullut takaisin, mutta niin ei ollut käynyt.

Vedin peiton päälleni ja yritin nukahtaa uudelleen.

Minut vapautettiin sairaalasta paria päivää myöhemmin, tosin Rozin tiukan valvonnan alaiseksi, etten tekisi mitään itselleni. Olin ilmeisesti näyttänyt sairaalassa sellaiselta, että heti kun pääsisin pois, olisin heti vetämässä ranteitani auki tai sekoittamassa lääkkeitä ja alkoholia sekaisin, vaikka ajatus tuntui pieninä epätoivon hetkinäni erittäin hyvältä ja houkuttelevalta.

Mutta Roz vahti jokaista askeltani, joten sellaiseen minulla ei ollut edes mahdollisuutta. Hän oli antanut minulle mahdollisuuden käydä talossani hakemassa jotain välttämättömiä henkilökohtaisia tavaroita, kaiken muun Roz oli jo pakannut valmiiksi.

Olin nopeasti koneessa Rozin kanssa matkalla teille tietämättömille, mutta en välittänyt. En oikeastaan ajatellut mitään, enkä halunnutkaan. Sattui muuten liikaa.

"Jasper! Onpa mukava nähdä sinua!", Esme tuli tervehtimään minua, kun nousimme Rozin kanssa taksista. Hän oli tuonut minut Culleneille, joiden luona olin ymmärtänyt hänen nykyään asuvan, kun olin potkinut hänet ulos. Esme kietoi minut lämpimään halaukseen, joten Roz oli ilmeisesti kertonut hänelle mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Sinua myös", vastasin hänelle ja pinnistin hymyn tapaisen.

"Tule, näytän sinulle missä huoneesi on", Esme tarttui hellästi käteeni ja johdatti minut talonsa sisään, joka ei ollut muuttunut tippaakaan lähtöni jälkeen. Kaikki oli täsmälleen samalla lailla.

Huoneeni oli sama, jossa olin nukkunut viime kerrallakin. Rojahdin sängylle haluten olla tekemättä juuri mitään. Halusin unohtaa kaiken, mutta se ei onnistunut, joten toinen vaihtoehto oli mielentyhjennys väliaikaisesti, jota olin harrastanut pienempänä. Aivoni olivat aina olleet täynnä ajatuksia ja kultainen Will oli opettanut minua tyhjentämään pääni välillä, vaikka ajatukset kylläkin tulivat aina takaisin, kunnes pystyin toteuttamaan niistä jonkun.

Kuvittelin mieleeni roskakorin ja työnsin kaiken mielestäni sinne ja vain olin. Minä leijuin johonkin, kuulin etäisesti alakerrassa puhuttavan ja kuinka talo humisi. Lopulta ne kaikki hiljenivät ja minä nukahdin rauhalliseen uneen.

En tiedä kauanko nukuin, mutta minulla oli paljon virkeämpi olo sen jälkeen. Kävin pikaisesti suihkussa ja laitoin päälleni puhtaat vaatteet, jonka jälkeen kuljin hiljaa alakertaan. En halunnut kenenkään kiinnittävän huomiota minuun.

"Rose, hän näyttää aivan hirveältä", Emmettin ääni jylisi olohuoneessa.

"Tiedän", Rozin vastaus kuului hiljaisena kuiskauksena. "Minä tiedän. Sen takia minä hänet tänne toin. En saata edes kuvitella mitä hän olisi tehnyt, jos olisi ollut vielä kauemmin yksin."

"Eikä Al ole yhtään parempi. En tajua mikä heille tuli", Emmettin äänessä kuulsi jotain surullista. "Bella sanoi, ettei ole koskaan nähnyt Alia niin pahana."

"Ei Alilla koskaan mitään vakavaa suhdetta ole ollutkaan", Rose tuhahti ja satutti pientä kohtaa sielussani. Olisin halunnut marssia sisään ja puolustaa Alicea, tai ainakin entinen minäni olisi tehnyt niin, mutta nykyinen ei edes pystynyt puolustamaan itseään.

"Eipä niin", kuului raskas tömähdys, kun Emmett ilmeisesti istui sohvalle. "Sinä tiedät jotain. Kerro mikä heillä on vialla."

"Maria", Roz kuului istahtavan Emmettin viereen. Mitä tekemistä Marialla oli Alicen lähdön kanssa? En kestänyt kuunnella enää, vaan siirryin vähin äänin keittiöön, jossa Esme puuhaili hyväntuulisena.

"Jasper! Me mietimmekin, koskahan sinä heräisit", Esmen puhe toi mieleeni jostain syystä äitini, jota en ollut ajatellut pitkään aikaan. "Haluaisitko jotain syötävää tai juotavaa?"

Tapa, jolla Esme minuun suhtautui, oli äidillinen, ja minä pidin siitä. En ollut kokenut sitä pitkään aikaan. Olin pitänyt huolen itsestäni ja kun Roz oli muuttanut luokseni, olin pitänyt huolen hänestä ja estänyt häntä tekemästä typeryyksiä.

"Voisin ottaa lasillisen vettä, kiitos", pyysin kauniisti. Minulla ei varsinaisesti ollut nälkä, joten vesi riitti tällä kertaa.

"Ole hyvä", Esme antoi lasin eteeni ja istuutui viereeni kuitenkaan sanomatta sanaakaan. Minulle se passasi hyvin. En halunnut varsinaisesti puhua kenellekään ja päässäni pyöri vain se, miten Maria liittyi Alicen lähtöön. En keksinyt mitään muuta syytä kuin, että Maria olisi kertonut minusta valheita Alicelle ja aiheuttanut sillä tavalla hänen lähtönsä.

Minun olisi aikoja sitten pitänyt erottaa Maria, koska hän ei ollut kenenkään unelmatyöntekijä. Aina uneksimassa ja laittamassa tavaroita vääriin paikkoihin, mutta hän teki töitä sairaan äitinsä takia, tai niin hän oli minulle alussa sanonut. En tosin enää uskonut siihen, en kaiken tämän jälkeen. Päätin vakaasti erottaa Marian heti, kun pääsisin takaisin. Minulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, miten kauan Roz aikoi minua täällä pitää.

"Voinko mahdollisesti käyttää kirjastoa hetken aikaa?" kysyin kohteliaana Esmeltä, kun olin juonut veteni. Halusin jälleen unohtaa kaiken ja helpoiten se kävi, jos pystyin lukemaan jotain.

"Toki voit", Esme hymyili minulle. "Voit mennä sinne koska vain."

Niin kirjastosta tuli pakopaikkani. Linnoittauduin sinne heti aamusta alkaen ja luin. Esme tuli aina välillä pyytämään minut syömään, johon suostuin ilomielin, mutta sen jälkeen palasin aina takaisin kirjastoon ja luin myöhään yöhön asti, kunnes silmäni alkoivat painua kiinni.

Culleneiden kirjasto oli valtava ja siellä oli monta kirjaa, jotka olin aina halunnut lukea. Aihealueina luin vähän kaikkea enimmäkseen historiallisia teoksia sodista, sekä välillä fiktiona fantasiaa ja klassikoiden klassikoita, eikä kukaan tullut häiritsemään. Tavallaan se oli paratiisini, vaikka tunsin aina jonkun puuttuvan ja tiesin kyllä, mikä se puuttuva asia oli.

Esmen syntymäpäiväjuhliakin järjesteltiin, mutta niistä ei puhuttu minulle sanaakaan. Roz oli vain tokaissut jossain välissä, että minun oli parempi pukeutua pukuuni silloin tai hän antaisi minulle ympäri korvia, tosin uskoin jälkimmäisen olevan pelkkää leikinlaskua häneltä.

En tiennyt olinko valmis kohtaamaan ihmisiä. Esme Cullen oli kaupungin yksi näkyvimmistä henkilöistä yhdessä miehensä Carlisle Cullenin kanssa ja paikalle olisi tulossa kaupungin kerma. En tosin tiennyt, mihin Roz puvulla pyrki, mutta suosutuin mihin vain, kunhan hän jättäisi minut rauhaan.

En ollut kysynyt häneltä Mariasta, vaikka asia pyöri taukoamatta mielessäni. En kuitenkaan päässyt mitään kautta eteenpäin, joten se ei auttanut mitään. Työnsin sen aina taka-alalle ja jatkoin lukemistani. Se kuitenkin alkoi painaa mieltäni yhä useammin ja useammin. Tiesin, että minun oli kysyttävä asiasta pian Rozilta tai menettäisin rauhalliset yöuneni, mutta sitten joutuisin tunnustamaan salakuunteluni. Tosin se Rozin reaktio siihen ei voinut olla kovin paha.

"Jazz!" Roz koputti kirjaston oveen. Oli Esmen syntymäpäivä ja olin paennut viime hetken valmisteluja kirjastoon. "Sinä et ole pukeissa."

"Entä sitten?" juhlat eivät alkaisi vielä ainakaan pariin tuntiin, minulla ei ollut mitään syytä pukeutua vielä silloin.

"Pari vierasta on jo saapunut, etkä sinä ole pukeissa. Nyt ylös siitä ja huoneeseesi. Pukusi on laitettu valmiiksi sängyllesi, joten sinun ei tarvitse kuin käydä pikaisesti suihkussa ja laittaa se päällesi", Roz nappasi kirjan kädestäni ja läimäytti sen kiinni. "Hopi, hopi!"

Koska oli turha alkaa väittämään Rozia vastaan, tein sen mitä hän pyysi ja laskeuduin alakertaan hienosteleva puku päälläni ja kun astuin Culleneiden olohuoneeseen, Esme tuli tervehtimään minua ensimmäisenä ja äidillisesti suoristi kravattini.

"Nyt on parempi", hän kuiskasi minulle ja sai pienen hymyn huulilleni. Se tuntui täysin vieraalta, oli outoa väläyttää edes pienikään hymy, kun ei ollut hymyillyt moneen viikkoon. "Saanko esitellä sinut vieraillemme?"

Hän esitteli minut nopeasti kaikille ja antoi minun sitten liukua hiljalleen olohuoneen nurkkaan, jossa kukaan ei kiinnittänyt minuun mitään huomiota, mutta pystyin itse tarkkailemaan kaikkia huoneessa olijoita ja huoneeseen tulijoita. Kukaan ei edes lähestynyt minua, kaikki juttelivat omissa pienissä piireissään välittämättä muista, kuin yläkoulu, mutta pienemmässä mittakaavassa.

Juhlat soljuivat omaan tahtiinsa, kunnes huomioni kiinnittyi ruskeahiuksiseen naiseen ja kuparinruskeat hiukset omaavaan mieheen, joiden häissä olin ollut yhdessä Rozin kanssa. En vain saanut ollenkaan päähäni heidän nimiänsä.

Pienen Pixieni saapuminen kuitenkin sai kaiken katoamaan päästäni. Hän oli yhtä kaunis kuin ennenkin, mutta jostain syystä hän näytti kärsineeltä. Hänen silmänsä olivat väsyneet ja mielestäni hän oli saanut ohueen vartaloonsa pari kiloa lisää, mikä ei tosin ollut hänelle ollenkaan haitaksi. Minä rakastin häntä vieläkin, tajusin sen heti. En voinut olla rakastamatta häntä, mutta silti istuin paikallani jäätyneenä, kunnes hän käänsi katseensa minuun ja hymyili pientä surullista hymyä.


	14. Luku 13

13. luku

_A Pov_

Heräsin täysin vieraasta paikasta ja minulta kesti hetken tajuta, missä oikeastaan olin. Venyttelin hetken aikaa, ennen kuin nousin ylös. Yöpöydällä oli kello, joka näytti jo puolta päivää, enkä edes muistanut mistä asti olin nukkunut.

Sängystä päästyäni nappasin itselleni päälleni mahdollisimman löysät vaatteet, joihin olin pukeutunut jo monta päivää. Minulla ei ollut juurikaan ollut halua pukeutua muunlaisiin vaatteisiin.

Kävelin epäröiden talon läpi suoraan olohuoneeseen, jonka sohvalta löysin Bellan ja Edwardin kuhertelemassa. Pieni hymy nousi kasvoilleni. He olivat aina olleet suloisia ollessaan yhdessä, kuten nytkin. Heidän kätensä olivat yhdessä ja Edward kuiskutteli jotain Bellan korvaan, en edes halunnut tietää mitä se oli, koska Bella punastui. Toisaalta Bella punastui nyt milloin mistäkin.

Minusta oli sääli keskeyttää heidät, mutta vatsani kurisi tyhjyyttään, enkä tiennyt ollenkaan missä keittiö oli. Olohuoneenkin olin löytänyt sattuman kautta. Selvitin äänekkäästi kurkkuani ja hymyilin jälleen hieman, kun Bella suorastaan ponnahti irti Edwardista.

"Alice! Sinä olet hereillä", hän tuli luokseni ja halasi minua. "Ihana nähdä sinua. Sinä tuuperruit eilen, ennen kuin ehdin edes tervehtiä sinua."

"Niin sinuakin", halasin häntä lujasti. Tuntui hyvältä olla Bellan luona.

"Alice", Edward halasi minua nopeasti.

"Edward. Anteeksi, että keskeytin teidät, mutta voisiko joku kertoa minulle, missä on keittiö?" kuin käskystä vatsani kurisi jälleen.

"Saat anteeksi", Edward naurahti minulle. "Keittiö on tuo ovi tuossa."

"Kiitoksia", hymyilin ja tartuin Bellaa kädestä. "Haluaisitko sinä tehdä minulle kuuluisan Bellan lämpimän leivän?"

Bella teki mahtavia lämpimiä leipiä. Olin rakastanut niitä aina, ja olin pyytänyt monta kertaa Bellalta ohjetta niihin, mutta en ollut koskaan sitä saanut. Vaikka ei se kyllä suurikaan pettymys edes ollut, koska en olisi kuitenkaan osannut tehdä yhtä hyviä kuin Bella.

"Toki", Bella hymähti. "En olekaan saanut tehdä niitä pitkään aikaan, koska Edward ei pidä niistä yhtä paljon kuin muista kokkauksistani."

"Hän ei osaa arvostaa ollenkaan täydellisyyttä", näytin kieltäni Edwardille ja huomasin oloni olevan kevyempi kuin aikoihin. Edward vain naurahti taas.

"Tule sitten."

Edwardin ja Bellan keittiö oli aivan Bellan näköinen. Se oli vaalea ja kodikas, muutama perintöastia oli esillä hyllyillä ja ruokapöytään mahtui syömään ainakin kymmenen ihmistä. Pystyin helposti kuvittelemaan Bellan ja Edwardin tulevine lapsineen istuvan sen ympärillä ja hymyilin itsekseni.

"Olepa hyvä", Bella laski eteeni yhden lämpimän leivän ja vatsani kurisi pettyneesti. Tarvitsin enemmän kuin yhden leivän, vaikka tiesin ne kyllä täyttäviksi.

"Kiitos, mutta voisitko tehdä minulle toisenkin?" tuntui pahalta käyttää väärin Bellan hyväntahtoisuutta ja ruuanlaittotaitoja, mutta minulla oli nälkä ja se meni kaiken sen yli.

"Mutta sinä et koskaan syö kuin yhden vain", Bella huomautti. "Etkä joskus edes sitäkään."

"Ajat muuttuvat" kohautin tylysti harteitani ja keskitin kaiken huomioni leipään, joka tuoksui todella herkulliselta.

"Hyvä on", tunsin Bellan katsovan minua oudosti, mutta hän kuitenkin teki minulla toisen leivän, jonka jälkeen istuutui viereeni.

"Anna tulla", hän komensi ja katsoin häntä ihmeissäni. Mitä minun olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle? "Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?"

"Miten niin, mitä tapahtunut?" kysyin suupalojen välissä.

"Sinä et ole se sama iloinen Alice, jonka näin viimeksi hääpäiväni. Kyllähän sinä hymyilet, mutta hymysi ei ylety silmiin asti, kuten ennen, etkä sinä ole koskaan ennen syönyt näin paljon. Edes Emmett ei jaksa syödä kahta leipääni peräkkäin, mutta sinä pystyit", Bella laukoi satuttavia totuuksia, joita en tahtonut kuulla. "Ja se miten tuuperruit eilen syliini, ei ole terveen ihmisen käytöstä."

"Minä olin väsynyt", sanoin täysin pokkana, vaikka olin nukkunut koko lentomatkan. "Ei sen kummempaa."

Näin Bellan ilmeestä, ettei hän uskonut.

"Hyvä on", puuskahdin. Bellan tuijotus sai omantuntoni kolkuttamaan. "Kaikki alkoi siitä, kun..."

Kerroin Bellalle koko tarinan, enkä unohtanut jättää korostamatta sitä merkitystä, että hän oli ollut se, joka oli heittänyt Jasperin numeron roskiin ja estänyt sillä tavoin meitä tapaamasta toisiamme, ennen Bellan häitä. Kaikista vaikein osuus oli kertoa, siitä kuinka Jasper ei ollut vastannut puheluihini tai tekstiviesteihin, eikä ollut edes yrittänyt soittaa minulle. Se sattui liikaa.

Lopputuloksena minä itkin jälleen kerran ja Bella halasi minua suojelevasti. Hän ymmärsi minua, koska oli itse ollut samanlaisessa tilanteessa Edwardin kanssa kouluaikoina, vaikkakin Bella oli sulkenut ulkomaailman täysin pois päänsä sisältä. Hän oli vain istunut huoneessaan ja tuijottanut tyhjyyteen, kukaan ei voinut sille mitään. Se oli raskasta aikaa kaikille.

"Voi, Alice", Bella kuiskasi korvaani. "Voi sinua."

"Minulla ei ole mitään käsitystä mitä minä teen", tunnustin hänelle. "Ei mitään."

"Ei se mitään. Me autamme sinua", Bella lupasi. "Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää."

Minä unohdin kaiken Bellan ja Edwardin luona. Heidän kotinsa oli kotoisa ja siellä oli todella lämmin tunnelma. Olisin kaivannut samanlaista tunnelmaa omaan lapsuuden kotiini. Saatoin yllättää heidät suutelemasta keskellä keittiötä tai olohuonetta, mutta en laittanut sitä pahakseni. Olin kuitenkin heidän kotonaan ja he saivat tehdä siellä mitä halusivat. He olivat kuitenkin söpö, vasta naimisiin mennyt pari.

Rakastuin Bellan kokkauksiin, tai oikeastaan olin aina rakastanut niitä, mutta nyt rakastuin niihin täydellisesti. Ne suorastaan sulivat suussa ja olin aina ottamassa toisen lautallisen poikkeuksia juurikaan tekemättä. Minulla oli myös nälkä koko ajan, vaikka söin vähän väliä jotain. Tiesin Edwardin ja Bellan katsovan syömistäni huolestuneena, mutta en juurikaan välittänyt siitä. Olin tyytyväinen elämääni.

"Bella!" huusin tuskissani. Olin ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin laittamassa collegehousujen sijaan farkkuja jalkaan ja olin kohdannut heti ongelman. Suosikkifarkkuni eivät suostuneet menemään enää kiinni, enkä tajunnut mistä se johtui.

"Mitä?" hän tuli kurkistamaan huoneeni ovelle. "Mikä sinulla on hätänä?"

"En saa näitä menemään kiinni", suorastaan ähisin kun yritin saada nappia lähellä napinläpeä. "En ymmärrä."

Bella katsoi minua huvittuneena ja naurahti kevyesti.

"Ei ihmekään. Sinä olet syönyt aivan mahdottomasti viime aikoina", Bella huomautti leikkisästi ja sai minut mutristamaan huultani.

"Mutta kun minulla on aina nälkä", huomautin. "Ei ihminen sille mitään voi."

"Alice", Bellan ääni muuttui araksi. "Onko mitenkään mahdollista, että sinä olisit raskaana?"

Minulla kesti hetki tajuta, mitä Bella oli sanonut. Minä, raskaana, Jasperin vauva. Aloin miettimään koska minulla oli ollut viimeksi kuukautiset ja jouduin palaamaan kauas taaksepäin, mutta en tajunnut miten se olisi voinut olla mahdollista. Olin syönyt pillereitä lukiosta lähtien kovien kuukautiskipujen takia, enkä ollut koskaan jättänyt niitä syömättä, ellei sitten laskettu pientä taukoa Bellan häitä suunnitellessa, jolloin unohdin niiden napsimisen täysin.

"Alice?" kuulin Bellan huhuilevan jostain kaukaa. Painoin käteni hennosti vatsalleni. Melkein kolme kuukautta sitten olin viettänyt intohimoisen yön Jasperin kanssa, eikä hän ollut käyttänyt muistikuvani mukaan ollenkaan kondomia. Kaiken järjen mukaan minä olin raskaana.

"Alice? Oletko sinä kunnossa?" heräsin takaisin todellisuuteen Bellan äänen avulla.

"Olen", sain sanotuksi. Olin raskaana, asia alkoi pikku hiljaa upota päähäni.

"Tämä saattaa kuulostaa törkeältä, mutta onko se Jasperin?" Bella arasteli jälleen ja minä vain pystyin nyökyttämään päätäni hänelle. Vajosin sohvalle ja kiedoin käteni olemattoman vatsani ympärille. Pieni elämän alku kasvoi sisälläni ja se tuntui todella epärealistiselta. Vielä epärealistisemmalta kuulosti se, että se oli myös Jasperin. En voinut uskoa sitä todeksi.

"Mitä sinä aiot nyt tehdä?" Bella tuli viereeni istumaan. "Aiotko pitää sen?"

"Totta kai", vastasin suoraan, enkä epäröinyt hetkeäkään. En voinut kuvitellakaan hankkiutuvani siitä eroon. "Se on jo osa minua."

"Voi Alice", Bella hymyili ja halasi minua. "Muista, että me olemme aina tukenasi."

"Totta kai", halasin häntä takaisin. En jaksanut murehtia tulevaisuutta, vaikka tiesin senkin ajan tulevan. Halusin hetken nauttia elämästäni. "Tule, meidän täytyy lähteä ostoksille. Minä tarvitsen uuden mekon Esmen syntymäpäiväjuhlille."

Bella päästi pienen vaikerruksen, mutta hiljeni heti, kun löin häntä kevyesti. Hän ei onnistuisi livistämään ostoksilla käymisestä.

Löysin itselleni uusia vaatteita ja täydellisen puvun Esmen juhliini. Kieltäydyin tosin katselemasta vauvojen pieniä vaatteita, jotten olisi langennut ja ostanut niitä. Oli aivan liian varhaista siihen. Bella kulki kiltisti mukana ja antoi aina rehellisen mielipiteensä kustakin vaatteesta.

Esmen juhlia varten laitoin itseni normaalia kauniimmaksi ja rakastin oloani uudessa vihreässä mekossani. Hiukseni olivat irti ja eräs otsahiuksi tuppautui koko ajan silmieni eteen. Edward auttoi minut ja Bellat ulos autosta ja tarjosi molemmille käsikynkkää, johon kuitenkin vain Bella suostui. Minä kävelin heidän perässään sisälle taloon.

Esme oli laittanut parastaan ja talo näytti upealta. Kuulimme juhlien olevan täydessä vauhdissa olohuoneessa, kun riisuimme takkimme aulan naulakkoon. Bella suoristi hetken Edwardin solmiota, ennen kuin astuimme sisään tervehtimään Esmeä ja Carlislea.

Tunsin Jasperin läsnäolon välittömästi ja annoin katseeni kiertää huoneen läpi, ennen kuin huomasin hänet kauimmaisessa nurkassa istumassa yksikseen. Hänen näkemisensä sai palan nousemaan kurkkuuni. Miksi hän oli täällä? Muistuttamassa minua siitä, että olin ollut hänelle pelkkää huvia, etten merkinnyt hänelle mitään.

Katseemme kohtasivat ja se sai tunteeni jälleen nousemaan pintaan. Halusin juosta pois ja käpertyä jonnekin itkemään. Ensin kuitenkin tervehdin Esmeä ja halasin häntä lujasti. Hän vastasi halaukseeni, mutta siinä oli jotain oudon varautunutta, enkä käsittänyt ollenkaan mistä se olisi voinut johtua.

Vilkaisin toisen kerran Jasperia, joka tuijotti minua synkkä ilme kasvoillaan. Pala kurkussani suureni ja pakotin itseni lähtemään ulos huoneesta. Pala katosi melkein heti, mutta tiesin, etten pystynyt palaamaan takaisin olohuoneeseen, jossa Jasper istui.

Siirryin kirjaston rauhallisuuteen ja valtasin itselleni mukavan tuolin, jonka viereiselle pöydälle oli kasattu pino kirjoja. Klassikoita ja fantasiaa, hymyilin itsekseni ja tartuin päällimmäiseen kirjaan sitä kummemmin ajattelematta. Käteni vaelsi levottomana vatsalleni, joka ei enää ollut niin litteä kuin ennen. Hieroin sitä ajattelemattomana samalla kun luin.

Ovi aukesi hiljaa ja kuulin raskaiden askelien painautuvan matolle.

"Anteeksi", kuulin Jasperin äänen ja palasin takaisin todellisuuteen. "Minä tästä menen."

"Ei!" epätoivoinen ääni, joka kuului lähti minusta. "Älä mene!"

"Älä mene?" hänen äänessään kuului epäuskoisuus. "Älä mene? Onko se kaikki mitä sinulla on sanottavana?"

Jasperin sanat saivat minut hiljaiseksi. Hänhän se oli ollut se, joka oli päättänyt olla huomioimatta minua ollenkaan. En ymmärtänyt tilannetta. Jasper istu lattialle ja me olimme hiljaa. Mietin kuumeisesti mitä olisin voinut sanoa hänelle, mutta en keksinyt mitään sanottavaa. Lopulta rohkaistuin sanomaan jotain.

"Ei! Koska sinä olit se, joka ei vastannut minun puheluihini tai viesteihini!" syytin häntä. Minä en ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Viha kupli sisälläni. "Ja sinä olit se, joka ei muistanut käyttää ehkäisynä kondomia ja tässä sitä ollaan."

"Minä en koskaan mitään viestejä saanut ja vaikka kuin yritin soittaa, niin neiti ei vastannut", Jasper vastasi minulle samalla mitalla takaisin, ennen kuin sanani upposivat häneen. "Anteeksi, mitä?"


	15. Luku 14

14. luku

_J Pov_

En pystynyt muuta kuin tuijottamaan häntä. En vain pystynyt irroittamaan silmiäni hänestä. Räpäytin kerran silmiäni ja hän oli kadonnut. Hän ei sittenkään ollut todellinen, toisin kuin Bella ja Edward, joiden nimet pälkähtivät heti päähäni, kun Pixie katosi, ja jotka seisoivat suoraan edessäni. Huokaisin pettyneesti ja vetäydyin syvemmälle nurkkaani.

Juhlat vaikuttivat todella pinnalliselta. Jostain kuului kimakkaa naurua, joka kävi kipeästi korvilleni. Melu alkoi käydä sietämättömäksi ja huoneen lämpötila oli noussut aivan liikaa. Nousin paikaltani ja pakenin paikalta, välittämättä Rosalien kummastuneista katseista. Minun oli päästävä kirjastoon, takaisin kirjojen pariin, pois todellisuudesta.

Oloni parani heti, kun astuin kirjastoon. Tunsin kirjojen hajun nenässäni ja astuin askeleen niitä lähemmäksi. Yllätyin kuitenkin täysin, kun huomasin Pixien istuvan minun tuolissani. Hän ei sittenkään ollut pelkkä harhakuva, hän todella oli paikalla.

Hän näytti hajamieliseltä lukiessaan ja aloin miettiä miksi hän oli tullut tänne. Paetakseen minua? Miksi hän haluaisi nähdä minua, jos ei vastannut ollenkaan puheluihin tai viesteihini? Hän oli syy, minkä tähden olin tarttunut pulloon ja minkä takia olin ollut Rosalien ikeen alla jo aivan liian pitkään omasta mielestäni. Viha ja ärtymys ailahtelivat sisälläni.

"Anteeksi", sanoin yhtäkkiä. Tiesin, että hän oli kuullut askeleeni ja oli parasta poistua ennen kuin tekisin jotain ikävää. "Minä tästä menen."

"Ei!" tuli iskuna minulle vatsaan. Mitä ei? "Älä mene!"

Miten hänellä riitti pokkaa sanoa tuollaista? Hän oli ollut se, joka oli lähtenyt sanomatta sanaakaan ja jättänyt minut. Viha suorastaan leimusi sisälläni. Kaikki se tuska ja kärsimys, mitä hän oli jälleen minulle aiheuttanut, puskivat pintaan.

"Älä mene?" käytin kaiken tahtoni, etten kuulostanut vihaiselta. "Älä mene? Onko se kaikki mitä sinulla on sanottavana?"

Alice katsoi minua ymmärtämättömin silmin, aivan kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt mistä puhuin. Vajosin lattialle istumaan ja katsoin syrjäsilmin Alicea, joka näytti yrittävän keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Itse en aikonut sanoa sanaakaan, ennen kuin hän olisi puhunut ensin jotain itsensä puolustukseksi.

"Ei! Koska sinä olit se, joka ei vastannut minun puheluihini tai viesteihin!", hänen syytöksensä hämmensi minut täysin. Ei hän mitään viestejä ollut lähettänyt tai soittanut minulle, muutenhan olisin vastannut hänelle. Hänen kasvoiltaan paistoi viha ja hämmennys nousi mieleeni. "Ja sinä olit se, joka ei muistanut käyttää ehkäisynä kondomia ja tässä sitä ollaan."

"Minä en koskaan mitään viestejä saanut ja vaikka kuin yritin soittaa, niin neiti ei vastannut", tiesin vihan näkyvän myös omilla kasvoillani, enkä edes ajatellut sanojani tai Alicen, ennen kuin tajusin todella mitä hän sanoi. "Anteeksi, mitä?"

"Kuulit kyllä", hän puuskahti itsepäisesti. "En ala sitä toistamaan."

"Pitäisikö minun siis uskoa, että sinä olisit raskaana ja lapsi olisi minun?" kysyin vihaisena. "Sinä lähdit! Etkä jättänyt mitään viestiä ja nyt minun pitäisi uskoa, vai?"

"Kyllä! Minä en ole huora, kuten se sisäkkösi, jolle minä aivan selvästi sanoin lähteväni käymään kotonani ja soittavani sinulle, kun laskeutuisin", Alice nousi seisomaan. Itse asiassa huomasin, että olin itsekin noussut seisomaan lattialta.

"En väittänyt sinua huoraksi! Etkä sinä koskaan edes soittanut!" huusin täysillä ja tiesin menneeni liian pitkälle. Olin vihainen, enkä halunnut satuttaa Alicea, vaikka mieli tekikin, joten tein toiseksi parhaimman vaihtoehdon ja päätin lähteä huoneesta. "Mutta en välitä enää, sinä lähdit, etkä halunnut edes varmaan nähdä minua täällä, joten minä häivyn. Sinun ei tarvitse nähdä minua enää."

Poistuin kirjastosta. Se ei ollut enää rauhan tyyssija ja tiesin katuvani sanojani myöhemmin. Halusin olla yksin huoneessani, kun se tapahtuisi.

"Jazz, mitä tapahtui?" Roz tarttui käteeni ennen kuin ehdin astua portaisiin.

"Ei mitään", riuhtaisin itseni irti. "Anna minun olla."

"Jazz!"

Minä pakenin huoneeseeni ja lukittauduin sinne. Riisuin vaatteeni ja kaaduin sänkyyni. Olin hylännyt Alicen vihan puuskassani, enkä tajunnut täysin tekojani. Olin hylännyt hänet, aivan kuten olin luullut hänen haluavan, mutta olin samalla hylännyt pienen vauvamme, enkä edes kuunnellut kunnolla hänen puolustuksiaan. Olin hirveä ihminen, mutta samalla tunsin pienoista ylpeyttä. Olimme luoneet Alicen kanssa pienen elämän, jonka isä halusin olla, en vain tiennyt oliko minulla enää siihen mahdollisuutta.

Olin aina halunnut isäksi. Ihmissuhteeni vain eivät koskaan tuntuneet oikealta sitä varten, eikä Rozin kanssa asuminen auttanut ollenkaan asiaa. Hän inhosi lapsia, oli aina inhonnut.

Pystyin jo kuvittelemaan mielessäni pienen pojan vaaleilla hiuksilla ja Alicen kauniin vihreillä silmillä, pienen pieni hymy nousi kasvoilleni, kunnes muistin kuinka olin pilannut jo kaiken. Alice ei koskaan edes antaisi minun edes nähdä lastamme sen jälkeen, mitä olin sanonut hänelle. Mutta mitä muutakaan olisin voinut olettaa? Ehkä hän oli tiennyt jo silloin, kun lähti, ettei minusta olisi isäksi ja päättänyt olla kertomatta. Ymmärsin sen täysin, mutta silti se satutti. En saanut mitään mahdollisuutta, en kerta kaikkiaan mitään.

"Jasper?" Esme koputti varovaisesti oveeni. "Voinko tulla sisään?"

Vastausta odottamatta hän tuli sisään ja löysi minut sängyltä makaamasta. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän tuli ja halasi minua. Se tuntui turvalliselta, niin äidilliseltä. Minun ei tarvinnut puhua, Esme ymmärsi muutenkin.

"Voi, teitä kahta", hän huokaisi ja irroittautui. "Mihin minä teidän kanssa joudun?"

"En tiedä, mutta minä pilasin kaiken. Sanoin kaikkea mitä en tarkoittanut, enkä antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta puhua", vuodatin hänelle. "Hän ei anna minulle koskaan anna anteeksi."

"Jasper, ryhdistäydy. Te kummatkin satutitte toista, mutta ei ole mitään, mitä te ette pystyisi korjaamaan", Esme lohdutti minua. "Alice syytti myös itseään, joten sanoisin, ettei teillä ole mitään syytä huoleen. Nukut tämän yön ja aamulla asiat alkavat valkenemaan."

"Kiitos", kuiskasin hänelle ja hän vain hymyili lähtiessään huoneestani ulos. Kiskoin peiton päälleni ja aloin miettiä keinoja pyytää Alicelta anteeksi ja saada hänet takaisin. En aikonut menettää häntä ilman taistelua.

Aamulla asiat eivät olleet yhtään paremmalla tolalla. En ollut keksinyt keinoa pyytää anteeksi Alicelta, joten päätin vain vältellä häntä koko päivän, mutta tiesin sen olevan helpompi sanottu kuin tehty.

"Sinä olet idiootti!" Roz tuli vastaani heti ja läimäytti minua kasvoihin. "Te molemmat olette, ette näe, sitä mikä on suoraan edessänne. Anna minulle puhelimesi!"

"Miksi?" kysyin ihmeissäni. Roz hyppi asiasta toiseen, eikä antanut minulle mitään aikaa tajuta, mitä hän oikeasti puhui.

"Koska minä sanon, anna se tänne", hän ojensi vaativana kättään. "Tai minä otan sen."

"Hyvä on", kaivoin puhelimen taskustani ja annoin Rozille. En jaksanut tapella häntä vastaan. Hän näppäili sillä jotain.

"Katso", hän ojensi puhelimeni takaisin. Ruudulla oli estettyjen numeroiden lista ja ainoana nimenä sillä oli Alicen nimi.

"Mitä?" kysyin äänettömänä. Minulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, missä välissä olisin estänyt Alicen numeron.

"Alicella oli tuo sama ongelma. Nyt teidän pitäisi pystyä kommentoimaan estoitta toisillenne", Rosalie hymähti, otti puhelimen käteensä ja poisti Alicen numeron listoilta. "Noin. Yksi sana, Maria."

"Miten? Mitä? Olen sekaisin, Roz", tunnustin ja Roz katsoi minua säälivästi.

"Niin tietenkin olet. Maria on aina halunnut sinut, ja jossain välissä minä kannatin sitä ideaa, mutta en enää. Hän paljasti minulle, kun sinä makasit tajuttomana, että oli aiheuttanut teidän eronne ja estänyt numeronne toistenne puhelimista", Roz kohautti olkiaan ja jätti minut siihen. "Koita pärjätä."

Kaikki oli siis Marian syytä. Se huoranpenikka, miksen ollut jo erottanut häntä, kun siihen oli ollut aihetta? Olisin koska tahansa saanut paljon paremman, mutta lupaus hänen äidilleen esti minua erottamasta häntä, mutta ei enää. Erottaisin Marian heti paikalla, kun pääsisin takaisin kotiini ja antaisin hänen kuulla kunniansa.

Kävelin ajatuksissani keittiöön, jossa vastaani tuli Emmett, joka katseli minua uhkaavasti.

"Sinä satutit Alicea. Katsokin, että korjaat asian ennen auringonlaskua, tai saat maksaa siitä minulle", Emmettin ääni kuulosti pelottavalta, eikä hänen iso kokonsa helpottanut asiaa yhtään. "Alice on minulle kuin sisko ja vihaan niitä, jotka laittavat hänet kärsimään."

Meinasin puolustaa itseäni, mutta en ehtinyt ennen kuin Emmett oli jo lähtenyt keittiöstä, jättäen minut yksin. Olin saanut käytökselläni Alicen itkemään, äitini ei ollut opettanut minua käyttäytymään niin. Olin pettänyt hänet ja Alicen. Minulle tuli huono olo pelkästä ajatuksesta ja halusin vajota maan alle.

Kaikki se mitä olin tehnyt viime aikoina, ei ollut todellista minua. En ollut koskaan juonut itseäni alkoholilla tajuttomaksi tai loukannut naisen tunteita. Yleensä samanlaisissa tilanteissa olisin juossut juttelemaan Willille, mutta Will oli kaukana, ja olisi vain katsonut minua moittivasti ja käskenyt korjaamaan asiat ja aioin vakaasti tehdä sen, mutta en tiennyt miten.

Käytin koko päiväni miettimiseen. Kävelin ulkona ja istuin kirjastossa lukemassa, mutta mikään tapa ei tuntunut oikealta. En tiennyt miten olisin aloittanut tai miten olisin jatkanut ja entä jos Alice ei olisikaan hyväksynyt anteeksipyyntöäni. Olin täysin neuvoton.

Jossain vaiheessa nukahdin ja unessa silmäni peitettiin, käteni sidottiin ja joku heitti minut olkapäälleen, eikä sanonut sanaakaan. Olin liian hämmästynyt tehdäkseni vastarintaa, miksi kukaan halusi kaapata minut.

"Laske hänet siihen", naisen ääni komensi. "Minä käyn hakemassa sen toisen."

"Hyvä on", mätkähdin jollekin pehmeälle, se kaikki olikin täyttä totta. "Päästänkö hänet vapaaksi?"

"Älä vielä. Odota, että minä tulen", naisen ääni kuului taas.

Olin lamaantunut, en pystynyt liikkumaan. Kuulin raskaiden askelien liikkuvan huoneessa, jossa olin ja se teki minut hermostuneeksi. Missä oikein olin ja miksi olin sidottuna?

"Nyt voit päästää hänet irti ja nostaa ylös, mutta älä ota hänen sidettään silmiltä pois", nainen komensi. Tunsin kuinka käteni ja jalkani vapautettiin, mutta silti minua pidettiin pystyssä.

"Meidän tehtävämme täällä on tehty", tunnistin vihdoin naisen äänen Roziksi, kun siteeni poistettiin silmiltäni ja näin vihdoin. Alice seisoi edessäni ja näytti yhtä eksyneeltä kuin minäkin. Roz seisoi hänen takanaan ja oletin Emmettin kantaneen minut tänne, sekä poistaneen siteeni. "Pitäkää huoli itsestänne."

He katosivat nopeasti ja kuulin oven kolahtavan lukkoon. Roz oli ilmeisesti päättänyt ottaa asiat omiin käsiinsä ja saada meidät selvittämään välimme. Kuulosti täysin hänen idealtaan lukita meidät samaan huoneeseen, josta emme pääsisi pois ennen kuin olisimme sopineet.

Keskellämme kuitenkin vallitsi kiusallinen hiljaisuus, kun tuijotin Alicea ja hän tuijotti minua tyhjä katse silmissään. Hän oli kietonut kätensä suojelevasti olemattoman vatsansa ympärilleen ja näytti siltä kuin olisi lyyhistymässä millä hyvänsä hetkellä kasaan. Se satutti minua, mutta jostain meidän oli aloitettava.

"Anna minulle anteeksi", olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka päästin suustani ja ne tuntuivat täsmälleen oikeilta. "Anna anteeksi."


	16. Luku 15

15. luku

_A Pov_

"Anna minulle anteeksi", kuulin kuinka hän puhui. "Anna anteeksi."

Sanat kaikuivat päässäni. Kuinka hän pystyi? Tiesikö hän miten paljon hän oli minua satuttanut sanoillansa? Ei hänen lapsensa. Viha kuohahti sisälläni. Miten hän oli saattanut sanoa niin?

"Kaikki oli Marian syytä. Hän esti numerosi puhelimestani", Jasper selitti. "Roz sai sen selville, kun minä makasin sairaalassa. Hän teki sen myös sinun puhelimellesi."

"Mitä? Missä välissä?" kysyin epäuskoisena. Olin hiljalleen pääsemässä takaisin maan päälle.

Jasperin lähdettyä kirjastosta, olin vain lyyhistynyt lattialle ja itkenyt. En ollut silloin tajunnut hänen reaktiotaan, enkä tajunnut sitä nytkään. En ymmärtänyt. Lopulta Emmett oli tullut ja nostanut minut syliinsä, hyssytellyt hetken ja lopulta vienyt minut nukkumaan, jossa jatkoin itkemistä. Jossain välissä olin nukahtanut ja uneksinut Esmen käyneen luonani. Hän oli silitellyt hiuksiani ja kuiskannut minulle kaiken järjestyvän, mihin en täysin uskonut. Se ei ollut mahdollista. Ei enää.

"Tiedän, ettet voi antaa minulle anteeksi, vaikka kuinka pyytäisin", kuulin Jasperin äänen jälleen etäisesti. Olin istuutunut huomaamattani huoneessa olevalle sängylle ja hieroin kevyesti vatsaani. "En ansaitse sitä."

Rose oli tullut huoneeseeni ja sitonut silmäni. Kyyneleet olivat tyrehtyneet ja olin saanut jostain päättäväisyyttä. Ei ollut väliä, vaikka Jasper ei halunnutkaan lasta, se ei ollut enää hänen asiansa. Kasvattaisin vauvani yksin, enkä antaisi hänelle mitään mahdollista nähdä omaa jälkeläistään. Se kaikki oli kuitenkin kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen nähdessäni hänet jälleen seisomassa edessäni, kun Rose oli poistanut siteen silmiltäni ja lukinnut Emmettin kanssa minut Jasperin kanssa samaan huoneeseen.

"Alice, kuunteletko sinä minua?" Jasper herätti huomioni takaisin maanpinnalle kokonaan. Oloni oli kuin puusta pudonneella ja tuijotin häntä ihmeissäni. Pystyin vain nyökkäämään hänelle vastaukseksi. "Hyvä. Olen pahoillani, että kysyn, mutta oletko varmasti raskaana?"

"En ole tehnyt mitään testiä, mutta aika varma. En vain pystynyt", kuiskasin hiljaa, kun sänky painui alaspäin Jasperin istuessa viereeni. "En halunnut tehdä sitä yksin."

Olisin halunnut nojautua häntä vasten, mutta samalla koko ajatus tuntui vieraalta. Tunteeni olivat täysin ristiriidassa keskenään. Ilmeisesti Jasperilla oli samanlaisia tuntemuksia, koska huomasin hänen yrittävän kietoa kätensä ympärilleni, mutta tyytyi lopulta kuitenkin vain tarttumaan kädestäni.

"Pitäisikö meidän ensimmäisenä varmistaa, että sinä olet raskaana, ettemme sitten pety turhaan, jos et olekaan?" hän kysyi varovasti. "Me emme pääse eteenpäin, jos kaikki tämä pysyy välillämme, emmekä käy sitä läpi."

"Kyllä, mutta ei vielä tänään", pudistin päätäni. Ajatus siitä, etten olisikaan raskaana tuntui hirveältä.

"Selvä", istuimme hiljaisuudessa. Kaikki välillämme oli väärin. Käteni oli vieläkin Jasperin kädessä, enkä raaskinut vetää sitä pois. Maria oli aiheuttanut ison särön, jonka korjaaminen veisi kauan aikaa, jos haluaisimme saada sen korjattua.

"Anna minulle puhelimesi", Jasper pyysi ja irrotti otteensa. Minulle tuli alaston ja tyhjä olo ilman hänen kosketustaan, mutta annoin hänelle kiltisti puhelimeni sen enempiä miettimättä. Jasper näperteli sillä hetken, ennen kuin antoi sen takaisin minulle.

"Noin, nyt sinun pitäisi taas saada minun viestini", hänen äänensä kuulosti tukahdetulta. "Olen pahoillani kaikesta mitä Maria teki. Aion erottaa hänet heti, kun Roz päästää minut lähtemään. Olin aikonut erottaa hänet muutenkin, mutta tämän jälkeen minun on pakko."

"Mitä hän teki?" kysyin uteliaana ja paloin halusta tarttua uudestaan Jasperin käteen. Tarvitsin hänen kosketustaan kuin huumetta, vaikka se tuntuikin vieraalta.

"Ei mitään", Jasper värähti kauhusta. "Ainakaan mitään sellaista, mistä sinun pitäisi tietää."

"Kerro", vaadin. "Muuten me emme pääse missään välissä eteenpäin, jos emme ole jo nyt rehellisiä toisillemme."

"Hän sanoi, että sinä lähdit ja jätit minut, etkä halunnut, että ottaisin sinuun yhteyttä", Jasper huokaisi ja pyristeli jatkaakseen. "Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että olin sekaisin. En pystynyt edes ajattelemaan silloin kunnolla."

"Jasper", varoitin häntä alkamasta jaarittelemaan.

"Nukahdin sohvalle ja näin unta sinusta. Tunsin hänet sylissäni ja luulin, että hän oli sinä. Lopulta hän suuteli minua ja tajusin, ettet sinä ollutkaan siinä", Jasper huokaisi raskaasti. "Työnsin hänet pois ja hän sanoi asioita, jotka eivät olleet totta. En tajua miksen erottanut häntä jo silloin."

Vihasin Mariaa, vihasin ja vihasin. Halusin tappaa hänet, mahdollisimman hitaasti. Jasper oli minun, eikä kenelläkään toisella ollut oikeutta koskea häneen. Eikä Marialla ollut varsinkaan mitään oikeutta, hän oli sentään ollut Jasperin siivooja. Huomaamattani olin puristanut käteni nyrkkiin ja tunsin kuinka kynteni painautuivat kipeästi ihoon. Äännähdin.

"Alice", Jasper huudahti huolestuneena ja huomasi käteni. "Tiesin, ettei minun olisi pitänyt kertoa."

Hän tarttui hellästi käsillänsä käsiini ja avasi nyrkkini auki. Kämmeniini oli jäänyt punaiset kynnen jäljet, mutta verta ei ainakaan tullut. Hänen kosketuksensa hypnotisoi minut ja hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen välillemme, mutta tällä kertaa se oli mukavaa hiljaisuutta. Yritimme kummatkin ottaa tahoillamme selvää, mitä toinen tunsi tai ajatteli, muttemme kuitenkaan onnistuneet siinä.

"Miksi sinä lähdit?" Jasper rikkoi hiljaisuuden harmonian kuin jääpalan.

"Hätätapaus töissä. Pomoni oli sairaana, ja kaikki olivat paniikissa, joten he tarvitsivat minua apuun, mutta eivät enää. Minä erosin", sanoin ylpeänä. Olin kerrankin tehnyt jotain elämääni edistävää, ilman että kukaan pystyi sanomaan siihen sanaakaan.

"Ai", Jasper sanoi hämmentyneenä. "Miksi sinä erosit?"

"Se ei enää ollut minua varten ja olin sekaisin. Ystäväni sai minut tajuamaan sen, joten pakkasin tavarani, erosin ja lähdin Bellan luokse", selitin. "Se oli oikea teko, nyt voin keskittyä siihen, miksi olen kouluttautunut."

"Miksi sinä olet kouluttautunut?" Jasper kysyi ja tajusin, ettemme tienneet toisistamme juurikaan mitään. Tiesin, että hän oli Rosen serkku, mutta en tiennyt hänen vanhempiensa nimeä tai sitä missä hän työskenteli tai oli käynyt koulunsa.

"Graafiseksi suunnittelijaksi", hymyilin. "Entä sinä?"

"Opiskelin yliopistossa historiaa, mutta en varsinaisesti ole kouluttautunut miksikään, ellei sitten lasketa sitä, että minusta on pienestä pitäen kasvatettu suklaatehtaan toimistusjohtajaa", tunsin Jasperin kohauttavan harteitaan ja kaatuvan sängylle selälleen. "En ole vielä tosin toimitusjohtaja, koska en tunne olevani valmis siihen, mutta omistan puolet siitä."

"Sinä omistat suklaatehtaan?" kysyin ihmeissäni. "Miten et ole kertonut siitä aikaisemmin?"

"Ei ole tullut puheeksi", katsoin häntä ihmeissäni. "Ja mistä luulit minulla olevan varaa kartanon pitoon?"

"En tiedä. Olit saanut perinnön?" ajatukseni laukkasivat, lapsellamme oli ainakin turvattu tulevaisuus, ellei muuta.

"Toki, olen sellaisenkin saanut", Jasper virnisti minulle. "Mutta saan koko ajan rahaa tehtaan kautta."

"Ja mikähän tämän tehtaasi nimi mahtaa olla?" Jasperin hymy sai minut sulamaan.

"Whitlock's", hän vastasi yksiselitteisesti ja sai minut haukkomaan henkeäni. Olin tietämättäni tapaillut lempisuklaani valmistajaa ja ollut tyhmä. Jasperin sukunimi oli Whitlock ja suklaantehtaan nimi oli selvä osoitus siihen, kuka sen omisti.

"Huijaatko sinä minua?" kasvoillani oli ällistynyt ilme. "Suklaatehdas? Pikemminkin maanlaajuinen suklaayhtiö ja sinä et kertonut minulle."

"Luulin, että Roz oli kuuluttanut siitä kaikille. Hän nimittäin omistaa sen toisen puolen", Jasper hymähti.

"Ei Rose ole koskaan sellaisesta puhunut", pudistin päätäni. "Ei koskaan."

"Sepä kummallista", Jasper hymähti. "No, mutta ei sillä väliä. Minä olen ostamassa koko yhtiön itselleni."

"Miksi?"

"Koska olen miettinyt sitä jo kauan ja haluan, että Whitlock's pysyy koossa, eikä Roz ole kiinnostunut sen ylläpitämisestä", Jasper nousi takaisin istumaan. "Ja haluan, että meidän lapsemme perii sen jonain päivänä."

"Mitä tarkoitat? Meidän lapsemme? Luulin, että sanoit, ettei se voinut olla sinun", huomautin ja kiedoin käteni suojelevasti vatsani ympärilleni.

"Olin vihainen ja ärtynyt. Mutta mietittyäni, tajusin, että satutin sinua", Jasper sipaisi hellästi kasvojani. "Haluan olla paikalla, kun lapsi syntyy. Haluan kasvattaa hänet yhdessä sinun kanssani, jos vain sallit."  
"Minä en tiedä", kuiskasin turhautuneena. Entä, jos hän kyllästyisikin ja jättäisi meidät, en pystyisi antamaan itselleni koskaan anteeksi, että päästin hänet takaisin. "Me voimme yrittää, mutta minä en lupaa mitään."

"Minä en pystyisi jättämään sinua. Tämä aika, jonka olimme erossa oli täyttä tuskaa, enkä halua kokea sitä uudestaan. Ja ne sanat mitä sanoin olivat kyllä julmia, mutta en tarkoittanut niistä yhtäkään", Jasper tarttui jälleen kädestäni ja siveli sitä rauhallisesti.

"Se oli yhtä tuskaa minullekin", myönsin itku kurkussa. Tunteeni heilahtelivat sinne ja tänne, enkä saanut niistä enää mitään selkoa.

"Alice, sinun täytyy uskoa meihin. Me saamme tämän toimimaan", Jasper vannoi. "Saanko?"

Hän katsoi kysyvästi vatsaani ja oli valmiina painamaan kätensä sille. Hymyilin ja tartuin hänen käteensä omallani ja laitoin sen hellästi vatsalleni.

"Se ei ole vielä kummoinen, enkä edes minä tunne vielä mitään", kuiskasin hiljaa.

"Ei se haittaa", Jasper mutisi. "Siellä hän kuitenkin on, tiedän sen, mutta meidän täytyy varmistaa se vielä."

"Niin täytyy", kurkkuani kuristi. Jasper oli välillä liian täydellinen ollakseen olemassa.

Ja niin me vain olimme siinä.

"Oi, anteeksi", Rose avasi oven. "Me luulimme, että olitte tappaneet toisenne, kun ei kuulunut mitään."

"Emmehän me", pudistin päätäni. "Miksi me niin olisimme tehneet?"

"Roz, mitä asiaa sinulla oli oikeasti?" Jasper kuulosti erittäin ärtyneeltä. Hän ei pitänyt ollenkaan Rosen tulosta.

"Tulin vain tuomaan tämän", Rose heitti meille paketin, jonka Jasper nappasi lennosta. "Bella ajatteli, että sille olisi tarvetta."

Ovi sulkeutui kolahtaen hänen perässään ja käänsin huomioni Jasperiin, joka käänteli pakettia käsissään.

"Mikä se on?" kysyin uteliaana.

"Raskaustesti, haluatko tehdä sen nyt?" Jasper antoi paketin minulle ja näin hänen katseessaan jotain huolestunutta. "Tuon oven takana on vessa."

"Mistä tiedät?" kallistin päätäni hieman vasemmalle ja puristin pakettia käsiini.

"Tein hieman tutkimusretkiä tässä yhtenä yönä, kun en saanut nukuttua. Haluatko sinä tehdä sen?" Jasper otti käteni käteensä. "Meidän ei ole pakko."

"Paras saada se alta pois."

Elämäni pisimmät minuutit. Istuin vessassa ja odotin tuloksia, kun Jasper käveli edestakaisin vessan oven edessä. Pystyin kuulemaan hänen painavat askeleensa ja olin iloinen, etten ollut ainoa, joka oli hermostunut. Nousin ylös, kun kolme minuuttia oli kulunut. Testi lepäsi lavuaarin päällä, mutta aukaisin vessan oven päästääkseni Jasperin sisään. En halunnut katsoa vastausta yksin.

"Kiitos", Jasper kuiskasi ja suikkasi suukon poskelleni.  
_  
Raskaana._


	17. Luku 16

16. luku

_J Pov_

Ilo läikähti sisälläni. Minusta tulisi isä. Pystyin kuvittelemaan täysin kuinka pikku-Alicet ja -Jasperit juoksentelisivat ympäri kartanon pihamaata ja leikkisivät keskenään. Se oli suloinen pieni fantasiani, joka oli osittain toteutumassa.

Tunsin kuitenkin Alicen alkavan täristä ja nyyhkiä hiljaa. Kiedoin käteni hänen ympärillensä ja vedin meidät lattialle istumaan. Hän painoi päänsä rintaani vasten ja itki.

"Etkö sinä ole iloinen?" kysyin häneltä ja tunsin pettymyksen hiljaa valuvan sisälleni.

"Olen", hän kuiskasi takaisin nyyhkimisen välissä. "Olen kyllä."

"Hienoa. Niin olen minäkin", suutelin hellästi hänen hiuksiaan. "Me selviämme tästä kyllä."

"Hyvä, kunhan vain pidät minusta kiinni."

Ajauduimme jälleen kuplaan, jossa tällä kertaa tosin oli vielä yksi lisää. Me emme tehneet mitään, mutta emme myöskään lähteneet huoneesta. Makasimme vain sängyllä kietoutuneina toisiimme ja annoimme hiljaisuuden puhua puolestamme. Käteni oli koko ajan Alicen vatsan päällä ja Alicen käsi minun käteni päällä. En olisi koskaan halunnut sen päättyvän.

Mutta Roz tuli potkimaan meidät ylös sängystä ja rikkoi kuplamme sanoen, että meidän täytyisi välillä syödäkin. En kieltänyt sitä, mutta olisin mieluummin syönyt yksin, kuin järkyttävän suuressa pöytäseurueessa. Alice kuitenkin nautti siitä. Hän jutteli eloisasti Bellan, Edwardin, Emmettin, Rozin, Esmen ja Carlislen kanssa. Minä vain istuin hiljaa hänen vieressään ja söin. Ei minulla ollut mitään sanottavaa heidän muistoihinsa tai mistä he ikinä puhuvatkin. En juuri kuunnellut heitä.

Alicen käsi oli koko ajan kädessäni, emmekä missään välissä irrottaneet otettamme toisistamme. Tiesin, että meillä oli paljon asioita käsittelemättä, mutta me pystyimme pääsemään niiden yli. Askel kerrallaan.

Esme hymyili minulle monta kertaa ja nyökkäsi kerran hyväksyvästi päätänsä. Hymyilin hänelle takaisin, vaikka se tuntuikin vaikealta. Olin elänyt niin kauan sumussa, eikä se sumu ollut vieläkään hälvennyt kunnolla pois. Pystyin kuitenkin hymyilemään täysin luonnollisesti Alicelle ja häneen liittyville ajatuksille, ja hänen ajatteleminen tai näkeminen sai sumun hälvenemään entisestään. Pian se olisi kokonaan poissa.

"Haluaisiko joku viiniä? Minulla olisi erittäin hyvää vuosikertaa", Carlisle nousi pöydästä ja käveli viinikaapille. "Esme-kulta, hakisitko lasit?"

"Toki, kultaseni. Kuinka monta tarvitsemme?" Esmekin nousi pöydästä. "Emmett, otatko sinä? Entä sinä Rose? Bella? Edward? Jasper? Alice?"

Kieltäydyin pudistamalla päätäni. En halunnut alkoholia, en sen jälkeen mitä edellisellä kerralla oli tapahtunut. Alice teki samoin, ja sai sen ansiosta Emmettin katsomaan häntä kummastuneesti.

"Mistä lähtien sinä et ole juonut viiniä?" hän kysyi töykeästi ja Roz, joka istui hänen vieressään tökkäisi häntä sen ansiosta kipeästi kylkeen. "Mitä? En minä sanonut mitään väärää."

Alice katsoi kysyvästi minua ja ymmärsin täydellisesti mitä hän tarkoitti. Nyökkäsin hiljaa, antaen hänelle luvan kertoa.

"Minä olen raskaana", Alice sanoi ja sai Emmettin katsomaan häntä suu auki. "Jos joku ei siis sitä vielä tiennyt."

"Oi! Alice! Paljon onnea!" Esme tuli halaamaan häntä. "Ja sinulle myös, Jasper!"

"Kiitoksia", kiitin kohteliaana.

"Lapsi on aina upea asia. Onnittelut", Carlisle hymyili. "Eiköhän oteta sille!"

"Onnea, Ali", Emmett kaappasi Alicen karhun halaukseen. "Muistathan sen lupauksen, että nimeät esikoispoikasi minun mukaani Emmett Jr:ksi?"

"Minä en luvannut mitään sellaista. Sinä keksit sen täysin itse", Alice huokaisi. "Enkä usko, että Jasperkaan haluaisi poikaansa EJ:ksi."

En todellakaan halunnut. Jos saisimme pojan, halusin ehdottomaksi yhdeksi hänen nimekseen Matthewin, joka oli kulkenut suvussamme ensimmäisen Whitlock's konditorian perustamisesta asti, ja olin aikonut vakaasti jatkaa perinnettä

Pudistin päätäni kieltäväksi ja sain Alicen suikkaamaan suukon poskelleni. Emmett kuitenkin mutristi huultaan ja sai jälleen Rozin kyynärpään kylkeensä.

"Älä edes yritä", Roz sihahti hänelle. Emmett näytti aikovan sanovan jotain vastaan, mutta Esme tuli lasien kanssa takaisin.

"Etkö sinä Jasper ota?" hän kysyi vielä kerran. Näin Rozin katsovan minua varoittavasti ja pudistin päätäni.

"Ei kiitos", sanoin ja hymyilin hieman. Kaikki näyttivät hieman ihmetteleviltä, mutta en aikonut kertoa heille todellisia syitäni. Olin luullut, että Roz oli kertonut heille, mitä minulle oli tapahtunut, mutta se luulo osoittautui täysin vääräksi. "En halua, että Alice joutuu olemaan ainoa, joka ei juo viiniä."

Kuulin Bellan huokaisevan pienesti ja näin sivusilmällä hänen vinkkaavan kömpelösti Alicelle, joka vain hymyili.

"Kiitos", Alice hymyili minulle ja suuteli minua. "Todella huomaavaista."  
"Mitä vain sinulle", kuiskasin hänen huuliaan vasten ja suutelin sitten häntä takaisin. Oli outoa suudella Alicea muiden läsnä ollessa ja tuntea heidän katseensa niskassani.  
"No niin, irti toisistanne", Emmett keskeytti kaiken. "Minä haluan viiniä."

"Ehkä meidän kuitenkin pitäisi nostaa malja Alicelle ja Jasperille ensin", Esme ehdotti hellästi, mutta komentavasti. Häntä oli helppo totella.

"Ehdottomasti", Carlisle nyökkäsi. Hän oli suudelmamme aikana kaatanut laseihin jonkin verran viiniä ja jakoi lasit nyt kaikille muille paitsi meille. Alice painautui minua vasten ja kiedoin itse käteni hänen ympärilleen. "Alicelle ja Jasperille, sekä heidän tulevalle lapselleen!"

"Alicelle ja Jasperille!"

Kaikki kohottivat lasinsa ja hymyilivät meille. Katsahtaessani Alicea näin kuinka hän säteili, kuinka hän kuului tänne, mutta minä en. Kotini oli toisaalla ja vaikka viihdyinkin Culleneilla, en kuitenkaan kuulunut sinne kokonaan.

Minä nukuin kuin pikkulapsi. En muistanut edes koska viimeksi olin nukkunut koko yön putkeen. Aamulla heräsin Alice sylissäni, käpertyneenä kuin kissa. Olimme sopineet illalla menevämme nukkumaan omiin huoneisiimme, mutta Alice oli ilmeisesti jossain välissä kömpinyt viereeni. Hymyilin ajatukselle.

"Huomenta", kuiskasin hänelle ja suutelin hellästi hänen poskeansa.

"Huomenta", Alice kuiskasi takaisin ja hiljaisuus vajosi välillemme. Itselläni oli erittäin levollinen olo hyvin nukutun yön jäljiltä, mutta mietin, mikä oli saanut Alicen tulemaan viereeni nukkumaan. En kuitenkaan halunnut kysyä sitä, koska olisin vaikuttanut epäkohteliaalta.

"Miksi sinä et ottanut eilen viiniä?" Alice kysyi yhtäkkiä rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Et sinä ennen siitä ole kieltäytynyt. Ja miksi Rose katsoi sinua niin kummasti?"

Huokaisin mielessäni. En voinut valehdella Alicelle, mutta en halunnut kertoa hänelle totuuttakaan, ainakaan vielä. Hän vain tuntisi syyllisyyttä, enkä halunnut sitä, mutta muutakaan en voinut. Oli parempi kertoa nyt, kuin olla kertomatta ollenkaan.

"Minulle tapahtui jotain, mutta sinä et saa tuntea syyllisyyttä siitä", otin Alicen käden ja lomitin sormeni hänen sormiensa väliin. Kuinka pienet kädet hänellä oli verrattuna omiin jättimäisiin kouriini. "Minä romahdin. Lähtösi jälkeen, minä olin täysin sekaisin ja kieltäydyin itse uskomasta, että olit kokonaan poissa. Tajusin kaiken, kun Roz soitti ja sai minut romahtamaan. Tai ainakin luulin, ettet tulisi takaisin. Halusin unohtaa kaiken, kivun minkä aiheutit ja sen mitä tunsin sinua kohtaan, joten join itseni humalaan ja sain alkoholimyrkytyksen. Heräsin sitten sairaalasta ja sitten Roz toi minut tänne."

"Voi ei", Alice nyyhkäisi.

"Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Et saa syyttää siitä itseäsi. Minä olen kunnossa. Kaikki on hyvin", vedin Alicen tiukasti itseäni vasten. "Meillä on kaikki hyvin."

Laitoin toisen käteni Alicen vatsan päälle ja sain hänet hymyilemään.

"Meillä on kaikki hyvin."

"Niin on."

Elimme pari päivää pienessä onnelassamme, mutta aloin kaipaamaan jo kotiin. Tahdoin nähdä Willin ja erottaa Marian. Halusin myös innokkaasti päästä valitsemaan huonetta minun ja Alicen lapselle. En vain ollut kertonut asiaa Alicelle tai Rozille, mutta minun oli päästävä lähtemään mahdollisimman pian. Ja Whitlock's tarvitsi minua. Olin ollut poissa liian kauan.

"Sinä olet lähdössä", Roz huomatti minulle, kun seisoin katselemassa auringonlaskua Culleneiden kuistilla. "Kuinka pian?"

"En tiedä", kohautin harteitani. "En ole maininnut siitä sanallakaan Alicelle."

"Sinun pitäisi. Hän ihmettelee jo, miksi sinä olet ollut niin etäinen", Roz tuli viereeni ja tarttui käteeni.

"Mistä tiedät?" kysyin ihmeissäni.

"Minä olen tuntenut Alicen jo kauan ja tiedän miten hän ajattelee. Tiedän myös täsmälleen miten sinä ajattelet", Roz hymyili. "Olen aina tiennyt. Mene, hän odottaa sinua huoneessanne."

Irrotin käteni hänen otteestaan ja epävarmoin askelin lähdin kävelemään huonettani kohti, jonne Alice oli muuttanut myös. Hän oli kertonut, ettei pystynyt nukkumaan ilman minua ja olin itse tunnustanut saman asian. En pystynyt nukkumaan kunnolla, ellei Alice ollut turvassa sylissäni. Minä rakastin häntä, enkä pystynyt elämään ilman häntä.

"Mitä sinä teet?" kysyin ihmeissäni, kun astuin huoneeseemme. Alice oli levitellyt kaikki tavaramme ympäri huonetta ja vetänyt matkalaukut auki.

"Pakkaan. Etkö näe?" hän suorastaan hyppelehti ympäri huonetta ja latoi tavaroita laukkuihin.

"Näen. Mutta miksi?" kysin ihmeissäni. En tajunnut ollenkaan. Eikö hän halunnut jäädä Culleneiden luo?

"Rose kertoi, että sinä olet lähdössä takaisin, joten minä lähden mukaasi, höpsö", Alice tuli ja suikkasi suukon poskelleni. "Et kai kuvitellut, että jäisin tänne?"

"Itse asiassa kyllä", vastasin rehellisesti. Valehteleminen ei tuntunut oikealta. "Sinä olet näyttänyt niin onnelliselta viime päivinä, etten tahtonut riistää sinulta sitä ja ehdottaa, että muuttaisit minun kanssani maan toiselle puolelle."

"Sinä olet höperö", Alice huomautti ja suuteli leikkisästi nenän päätäni. "Minä rakastan sinua ja sen takia minä olen ollut onnellinen. Tietenkin, lähden mukaasi."

"Sano se uudestaan", luulin kuulleeni harhoja.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Alice painotti jokaista sanaa ja hymyili.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua", sanoin ja suutelin häntä hellästi. "Muuttaisitko kartanooni kanssani?"

"Tarvitseeko minun edes vastata tuohon?"


End file.
